2 Worlds, One Hero
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Training as usual, fighting against the snakes and Garmadon. But what is the snakes suspiciously attack the Ninjas but Garmadon was not there this time. The gangs finally found him and Garmadon uses his Mega Weapon what was inevitable. Kai jeopardized himself to save his team. Going back in time to see Lloyd with his dad and concurred Ninjago City. Has lots of Action also!
1. Just training as usual

**(AN- Welcome to my new story! It's not a squeal or anything. This story happens when Lord Garmadon had his Mega Weapon and "All of Nothing" will used later on chapters to make sense. Oh, the beginning and few chapters, Kai, as a narrator on the beginning of the chapter until he stop once something happens.)**

**They may be some inappropriate language like cussing use on certain chapters. Be careful for kids age 6+. I don't like using those words, but it does fit certain characters in Ninjago. I do not OWN Ninjago!**

* * *

"Kai! Are you sure? Lloyd is right there! We need to confess him!" Past Cole yelled to the older Fire Ninja. "Kai, try to captured Lloyd and tell him he was destiny was a Green Ninja. Confess him! He wasn't supposed to join Lord Garmadon,"

Kai, while battling skeletons and tries to push them away to get himself through. He heard the past Cole yelled and tries to find... himself. Who is working with Lloyd, as an evil concurred of Ninjago City, became their territory "I need to find the past me to confess to reunite our- your team again!"

Cole slammed some snakes while Jay, that is weaken and whipped by past Kai and past Cole tries to protect him because Kai and past Cole save Jay being as a slave. Eventually, it was successful. But past Kai, caught them and command the skeletons not to let them escape.

Cole yelled to older Kai "Lloyd is right ahead! Forget him, well, he do this for Nya even though we don't even know where they held her hostage!"

Kai paused; he would do for Nya sake. Kai went back to the past Earth Ninja and grasp his shoulder "Jay knew where. We save him, remember?" "Yeah, your right, fall back! Jay, come on!"

Past Jay nodded while past Cole grabbed his hand and swayed the heck out of here to escape. Kai look back, he saw his past himself... with Lloyd. He scowled and followed Cole.

Past Kai, about to hunt them in the end of Earth until the heavy voice snarl to Kai "Leave them, Kai. We don't need Jay anymore. We need to deal with the threat, _this Kai_ said from the future. We know enough, let's go back to the dark castle."

Past Kai tentative of Lloyd decision "But Jay might tell them everything!"

Then Lord Garmadon rose and ruffled Lloyd hair in pleasure "Don't worry, we have something better. A Ninja that from the future, is now our hands! I guess he came to find _that_ Kai. That Kai didn't know he's here. We will get answers from him, about future Kai and their time. If he refused to give answers, then his life will be next on the list."

* * *

_(What really happen? All I had to say, it happen few days ago before this happens. Cole and I, we were pretty much have a strong bond but going back to the past, I'm glad Cole is Cole. And glad he haven't changed, for now._

_While Lord Garmadon tries to sabotaged our training with Lloyd, we were able to fix it. Not talking about Jay, as a team, we deal with it together. He tries to sabotage the Dojo, wish equal to us, averted us from winning in Ninjaball Run, and even bring back the fossil and we tried to prevent it but Cole plans was the worse. But what the past Cole told me, that never happened, or even existed._

_He told me how I... lose my dignity for saving Nya. Cole even told me how Lloyd has... change. How did I even enter the past? It all start at the bounty when Cole and I were entertaining ourselves...)_

The sun shine out all afternoon, humid air and slightly gush of wind is perfect. It was just Kai and Cole on the bounty. Cole was practicing on the dummy ahead his eye vision view. He took a deep inhaled and let it all out. Using the Bo staff on his grasp, he turned his feet and slammed the dummy on its side. He then hit them on each side, try to make his enemy paused to ease the pain.

Kai interrupt "Hey Cole, you can stop. Being bully to a dummy, what did he ever did to you?" Kai teased. Cole straighten his back, relaxed his body and glanced to Kai where he was closing in his personal space "Ha ha, okay."

Cole spin the Bo staff and stiffened, he held it down touching the wooden floor. "Wanna train Kai?" He shrugged his shoulder "Sure, since I got nothing else to do while Nya, Sensei, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd went off somewhere in Ninjago City."

Kai reached to Cole and then both bow for a battle. Cole planted his left foot and use his right leg to sailed on the air, swiftly moving his body in clock and counter-clockwise to Kai shoulder at least landing a blow. Kai became alert and use his elbow to block his attack and counterattack by pushing it away, causing Cole fall off-balance. He regained his balance and charged to Kai; again, using the same thing. Kai knew what he was going to. Kai then block again using his elbows. Unfortunately, Cole form a faint smile and use his fist to strike on Kai arm and make him lose his defense against his kick.

Kai winced of Cole kick on his shoulder. While Kai ducked every kick from Cole, Cole question the Fire Ninja "Soo... Do you- know where- the others- went?" he said while tries to kick Kai.

Kai replied, while duck from every kick "I think Jay- and Nya went- to go mechanic shop to- buy for Ultra Sonic- Raider and for- Zane, Lloyd and Sensei- all went to go grocery shopping,"

_(It was fun, but I'm afraid of their sake. I'm not afraid of anything but something bad happens to me and my team start their effect on both worlds, just grind my gears. Oh, I **hate** Lord Garmadon Mega Weapon what he aspired. I wish this never happens. And now, I'm stuck...Damn.)_

Cole became menial, breathing and glancing at Kai "Oh okay. So we're just here. We should find them," Kai nod, breathing slightly "Sure, besides, Lord Garmadon is still at large. We should reunite,"

"Yeah, let's go find them on the bounty." Kai said.

"Are you sure? We might end up scared the citizens in the city." The Master of Earth said, while he rested both hands on his hips.

"Do we have to walk? Coz they could be everywhere!" Said Kai.

While the Ninjas conversation been pierced by someone calling their names. The Ninjas turned to the chains, the familiar face returns with a grin. The Fire and Earth Ninjas smile and yet, don't had to search for them at least and raced to their allies. Both paused infront of them and Kai spit, wondering.

"Heh, where have you been Mr. mouth of lightning," Jay glare and meet him in to his chestnut eyes "Hey! Why does everyone call me that?"

Cole shrugged his shoulder "Well, you do talk a lot. Got your supplies for the bounty needs?"

Nya nodded the leader question while she embraced a hug to her brother "Yep, got enough for a while. Or even I could make something else,"

Nya glanced around while Jay and Kai, eventually tries to argue about Jay nickname. She questioned the boys "Hey, Sensei, Lloyd, and Zane haven't return yet?"

Nya got the Ninjas recaptured their attention. The three gazed to her direction and all shrugged with confused look. She sighed and stroll towards the bounty control room while the ninjas watch her slipped into the control room. The ninjas look to another.

"So, who's going to look for them?" Kai flung his eyes to the Earth and Lightning Ninjas.

Jay pierced Kai conversation and add his "Not me, heh, I just got here, remember?" Jay protested.

Kai glanced to Cole, he raise his left brow and his eyes soften know what Kai flat face tells him "Oh, fine. I'll find them."

But for Kai, he disapprove. He don't want Cole to stroll alone in Ninjago City. Of course, Lord Garmadon is still at large and he could be anywhere. As a team, Kai prefer to search Zane and the others together. When Cole went to the weapon shelf, he stretch his arm and grasp his scythe and several shurikens stuff them into his easy-to reach pockets. He then went to the chains while Jay went to the control room and Kai remained as a statue, watching every movement. He race towards Cole and grasp his shoulder, with genial look. Cole hesitated and flick his eyes on the right.

"Hey Cole, I'm coming with you." Cole use friendly tone towards Kai "Sure, Kai. We had to keep an eye for Lord Garmadon Mega Weapon and his snakes."

Kai stretched both his arms and swayed toward the chains to let him go first. Cole smile and clutched the chains and climb down. Kai patiently waited Cole release grip on the rail until he touch the solid ground of Ninjago City concrete.

_(The last time I might see my team face, but mostly Nya. I saw her in the past, but there's another me keeping watch of her; but he give up to Lord Garmadon and Lloyd for her life. There's **no** option for another Kai, like me. Why does it lead like this? Why? The past, Lord Garmadon never had a 'Mega Weapon'.)_

Once the Fire and Earth Ninjas place their feet on Ninjago, Kai conceded his first start: supermarket. Kai nudged his elbow to Cole, on his left and lift his index finger and said.

"I saw them they went that way," Cole narrowed what Kai shown "You sure?" "Yeah, I saw them leave while you were sleeping."

Cole shrugged his shoulder "Hey, I'm worn out once we complete our mission. I been awake for hours to create a fidelity plan. As a leader, it's my responsibility to need to keep my eyes peeled on your movement also so no one-" Kai reassure the Master of Earth promised and walk ahead.

"I know what you were going to say and don't say it. We know, c'mon, let's find frosty and green sprout." Kai glanced at Cole while he went to his side one more time and back to their goal. Cole didn't say anything because Kai already knew what he was going to say. That made him silent.

Both ninjas cursory off in same speed, and make a deviated turn to the supermarket. Just 2 miles away to meet the wise man and his students with them.

_(That, was just a beginning... Cole and I went off to get Sensei and the others. I haven't spotted any snakes yet. The way how we train, our bond, and Ninjago City will soon change... And now, I had to transcend to save my team before this will become permanent. A scar that cannot regenerate what is already been left...)_

* * *

**(AN- **Kai, is a protagonist for flashbacks. Like a narrator. It change the story drastically. It's different from "VooDoo Ninja" and "Who am I?". How is this chapter? Getting good?**)**

**Please review! And I just ruined the spoiler... Oh well!**

**Important question: How did the Ninjago show made? I will explain on the next chapter!**


	2. When Kai and Cole thought who might be

**(AN- **New chapter! Of course, the sentence start with Kai flashbacks. Some may occur by the way**.)**

The answer from earlier from chapter is: Bonsai. Black ninja start the Ninjago series. Cole is the black ninja and chosen to make a series.

To SolidGround review: Maybe? It's a new chapter and I can't ruin the spoiler. I gave too much hints.

* * *

_(It's a good thing to see this tranquil view of Ninjago City; still on its legs. As usual like what we contemporary do, search our team. Another thing we do, we fight- what Cole say. We find the clues- like Zane say. We can escape with bolts and nuts around us- like Jay say. I reminisced about their skills and increase. Cole, the past him, told me our team been disband for some reason._

_He- he survived from receiving the fangblades from Pythor. But what happen to the fangblades? But where is Pythor in the past? All I just say, they are hiding from Lloyd until it was a good moment to come out of the shadow.)_

"Are we here yet, Kai?" Cole asked the Ninja in red. "Yeah, just up ahead. Let me use the communicator that Jay made for us. It became a use, y'know. I'll call Nya to pick us up,"

Cole agreed Kai "Yeah, never knew Jay finally use his brain to function." When Cole said that, that made Kai chuckled "Haha! Yeah, okay, I'll call them,"

Kai and Cole slowed their speed, Kai rolled his sleeve to see his wrist with the communicator and fingered his dragon symbol button. He pressure the button, still held on the button.

"Nya, can you hear me? Hello? Coming over,"

Sound of sizzling through until a voice stop the static sound "Yeah Kai? I heard ya," Nya respond through the communicator.

The communicator Jay made is unique. He made for each Ninjas, and the Samurai one. They have color of the Ninjas and symbol of the dragon that printed on the button to contact like walkie-talkie. Kai, red with gold imprinted outside around the speaker skin- and on the wrist patch. Cole, black imprinted of silver highlights stripes diagonal. Jay, blue imprinted of silver on right and left sides of the skin. Zane, white as snow, imprinted gold as snowflakes like dots. Like a water sprayed all over the communicator. For Nya, crimson colored with cherry blossom imprinted like Jay, on the sides. Lloyd, Jay make him represent the element, black and red color on top, blue and white on bottom, and center is his color green. The Ninjas will use the communicator if separate or anything happens.

_(This, they are useful when we are in same worlds. But in the past, where no one has one, rather useless...)_

"What do you need Kai?" Nya sounded slightly off, but still works.

"We need a lift once we find Zane and the others, could you give us a ride?" Kai said to the communicator. Cole glance around while Kai getting a ride. Once Kai done his business, he reached to Cole and rest his hand on his shoulder and used a normal conversation tone.

"Cole, they're coming." Cole nod with fidelity face "Okay, not time to waste, let's go!" With that words, Kai and Cole raced off to the supermarket.

While the Fire and Earth Ninjas pacing to the supermarket, Cole interrupt "I wonder what Lord Garmadon react when he saw his son Lloyd grew up?" Kai look Cole eyes with a blank look "I'm not sure. A week ago when we're kids and Zane turn into a kid?! We got no theory for that... but I know Lord Garmadork, he will be pissed."

Sensei patiently sat on the ground, meditating outside of the supermarket. Sensei suddenly felt a warning humming in his head. He couldn't make out, in a faint image in his head. The Ninjago City been engulfed in darkness. There were blood everywhere of citizens on the wall, what remain a window, and concrete. What does it means?

_(Sensei haven't warn me what he saw... I shouldn't blame him, I should have known Lord Garmadon is up to something menace!)_

As for Zane and Lloyd, near the cashier place their items on the swaying to the cashier. The cashier takes the items and placing them into the plastic bags. Zane halt the cashier in instant.

"Wait, uhh could you use paper bags instead of plastic?" Zane suggested. The cashier raised a brow, then back jamming the buttons in front of her "Okay, is that all?"

"Yes," Zane nod and reach his pocket to retrieve his wallet. He open up; a picture he glance at first. His brothers: Himself with the falcon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Sensei. How lovely that the Ice Ninja keep the memory even though he's a machine.

"Okay sir, it'll be 125 and 89 cent," Zane nodded, he open the pockets slot and reach $130 dollars and held it to the cashier "Here you go, ummm," Zane glance at the cashier name tag.

"Mrs. Lam. Nhan Lam, what a lovely name," Nhan smiled and show amiable look "Thank you, and here's your change," She handed him the exact change and receipt.

Lloyd yanked on Zane going out clothes "Psst, Zane," Zane grasp his shopping bag and glance at Lloyd "What is it?"

"Zane, there's some snakes in that area and they're looking at us. Look," Lloyd said, shakily tone towards the nindroid.

Zane know if he capture the snake attention, the snakes knew and might spar them since it was only one Ninja. He use his corner of his eyes and grasp Lloyd close. But do the snakes knew Lloyd hit his grow up side? More likely puberty? Zane concise to the chosen one.

"Lloyd, get Sensei. When outside, call our brothers by using the communicator. Hold the grocery, I'll defend the people here." Lloyd nodded and sink to the floor, crawling to the exit like a toddler.

_(Lloyd then told me and Cole about this. I was shock, Lloyd told us the snakes are interfere the supermarket. Oh I hate those snakes. But what I animosity inside is Lord Garmadon kidnap my sister int he beginning! Those snakes... it was just a warning...)_

"UNCLE! UNCLE! Help!" Lloyd shouted to his Uncle while he stretch his arms above his head. Sensei woke up from his meditation and twist his head 90 degree on the left "Yes Nephew?"

"Uncle, the snakes, inside, and Zane alone." Lloyd swayed his hand in the supermarket automatic open door. Sensei nodded, he just nod? Lloyd stomp his foot "Sensei, Zane is-"

"He'll be fine, but now Nephew, we should worry about them." Lloyd was incoherent of Sensei speeches. He saw Sensei look above his head. Lloyd turned his body 180 degree and eyes widen.

Skales slither close with his comrades closing in Sensei and Lloyd. But not the green Ninja and his Uncle was not in shock, but Skales "Gah! What are you doing here?"

Lloyd trotted back and Sensei step forward using his Bo staff out of nowhere like magic "What are you doing here?"

Sensei was anxious why the snakes but Skales were shock to see them. But usually, they explain why are they here for some reason. Still, Sensei still on curt and focused on Skales. Skales hissed to the Ninjas teacher.

"Ssssilly old man! It'sss my businessss!" While they argue, Lloyd rolled his sleeve and press the communicator online and speak but soften his tone.

"Guys! We need back up! Zane need help and Sensei is dealing with Skales. Anyone, can you hear me?"

"Kaszzz... Hello? Kaszzzz..." Lloyd answered again.

"Kaszzz... Lloyd?" It was Cole "Lloyd, I see. We're right in front of the building. I mean, Kai is with me, we'll give you a hand. Just hang tight. Earth Ninja out,"

"Kaszzz... Lloyd? It's me Jay, Nya and I heard through the communicator while I was repairing them. We'll be there!" "Jay, hang tight, were taking a sharp route to the super market," Nya said through Lloyd communicator. "Okay Lloyd, we'll see you there. Lightning Ninja out," The communicator ended.

* * *

Kai and Cole finally catch up. Both ninjas froze to see 10 snakes and 2 generals. Kai and Cole went up the trees and glanced the entrance market... being block. Cole grabbed Kai shoulder and pull him close "Kai, go deal with the snakes there. While I go to the super market to endorsing Zane with the innocent inside."

Cole gave Kai a stack of shurikens "You might need them, I'll-" But for Cole plans has failed. The tree snap under his feet and Cole fell while he stretched his arm to Kai. He tries to grab but only made contact by his fingertips. Cole fell, but as a Ninja, he land safely on his feet with his palm on the ground to ease his fall. He glance up and saw the snakes hissing closing his space.

Skales hiss "Earth Ninja! Get him!" Cole eyes became serious; he rose and grasp his scythe, twirling it. Cole rolled his sleeve, place near his lips near the communicator and press the button to murmur Kai.

"Kai, change the plans, it seems I had to stay. Go help Zane, I'll tell you the route. Go to the back and take the door, good luck Kai. Earth Ninja-"

The communicator went dead. Kai glanced down under him, Cole blocked the snake assault using his scythe. He fortified and hurling the snake by kicking it away. Cole glanced up and met with Kai chestnut colored eyes and nodded. Kai understood his look and gazed around and saw the trees and jump tree to tree silently.

Kai finally hurled himself from the tree and landed on a solid ground. He landed on his feet and rose; stare at the building and noticed rattle copters parked above. Kai then raced off to the back door. Once he reached to the door, he slammed his body to the steel, rusty door. Locked. Kai tries to budge. Nothing. He thrash by kicking the door, then take few steps back and lift his shoulder. He countdown the numbers himself; Kai charged ruthlessly and **BAM. **Nothing. Kai jerked back while held his shoulder to ease the pain.

"Ouch! Come on... Open! Hmmm..." Kai pondered for a moment. It's made of steel, DUH. Kai face palmed and drew back few paces. He shouted by using what Sensei taught him years ago "Ninja-go!"

Finally, he thrashed the door open. He land on his feet safely; slow down his fire spinjitzu try not to burned those packages and boxes in the back door storage. Once he paused, he gaze around and saw the stairs lead to the 1st floor. Suddenly, he heard someone scream above him. He froze; it was a familiar voice. Kai have no time to wait for anything, he raced off to the stairs. Grab his katana from his back and a gruesome look imprinted his face.

"Zane!" He cried.

_(It wasn't easy to budge a thick layered of steel door, though, I got that out of my way. I recognize that voice from anywhere. It was a trap after all. What was Zane trying to do?)_

* * *

**(AN- What will happen? Is Zane hurt? Or a battle cry? Or either? Stay tuned!)**


	3. You made it on time, brother

**(AN-** Long chapter! More intense words and violence later on also!**)**

* * *

_(Be okay on the other side. Including Jay I am concerned about. The past what happen here, happens in my present times. The snakes in supermarket, are fucking retarded. I doubted Zane would get hurt that easily. That, what I thought during that time; my brother Zane in the past he's... different. Now he thought I am a enemy to his village. I'm a different Kai, not the one assisting Lord Garmadon and Lloyd.)_

Kai took every silent steps up the stairs. Holding the rail and saw the door is close. Once he reached to the door, he grasped the door knob and twist it slowly and a sudden _ka-chuk_ sound. It seems he unlocked the door from inside of the storage room. He open a crack, leaned on the door and peek his eye to see shelf full of goodies. He place his back against the wall and went to the shelf, silently. He heard snakes with a screech sound from the sword against another.

Kai crawled until he reach to the end of the shelf. He rose and glanced around his surrounding to find Zane. He lifted his wrist and press it against his lips and murmured "Zane, where are you? Kaszzzzzzz..." He answered again, still tried to get answer from the Ice Ninja "Kaszzzz... Zane? Are you okay? Kaszzzz..."

Then someone behind him gagged his mouth and once he was about to somersault, a soft tone whisper to the Fire Ninja ear. "You made it here, Kai. I heard you, come inside here or the snakes caught you." Zane appeasing the Fire Ninja.

Kai relieved that he's okay, but who _was_ screaming just a moment ago? Kai obeyed, Zane turned 180 degrees and went inside another storage room. Once they reached to the end of the stairs, Kai noticed all the citizens are safe and sound sitting on the marble floor, curled together. Zane swayed his hand and point to the people, that he protected against the snakes. There are employees here also, just dead silent and worried sick about themselves. Total people here are 38.

"I gathered all from those snakes. I was outnumbered," Kai soften his tone to a whisper to his ally "Zane, was that you screaming?"

Zane nodded; Kai eyes widen and reply "Why? Are you hurt?" Zane shook his head and lift his arm. Kai saw his gi been shredded like a dog shred a shoe "What did you do? The snakes did this?" Kai said, giving a hard look. Worried if the snake lay a finger on his friend.

Zane hesitated, he admitted to Kai, glancing to the citizens back to Ninja of Fire "Yes and no, my arm got stuck between the shelf collide by the snakes. They_ tried_ to corner me. While the snakes are closing in, I force my way away and in process, ripped my sleeve. I fled and come back to citizens, and also I ran out of shurikens. I use all to fortify against the snakes for the citizens. We are held hostage here, locked from inside, but I manage to guide to a safe area instead of hostages,"

Kai grabbed Zane wrist, reach to his pocket and grab stacks of shurikens that Cole gave him earlier. Zane was anxious and Kai place them onto the Ice Ninja palm "Here, take mine. Cole give them to me for purposes, but since you ran out, you need them."

Zane look pleased, a faint smile created from the nindroid "Thank you Kai," "No problem, so, how about the snakes outside?" Kai mused.

"How I judge, there are 7 snakes. 3 Hypnobrai, 1 Venomari, 2 Constrictai, and 1 FangPyre. The manager tries to call the police but somehow the line is dead- the snakes cut the lines above the roof. Since you came, but Jay and Nya haven't, we had to deal with them." Zane interpreted on the snakes when battle them.

Kai nodded "Yeah, I saw the rattle copters park above our head right now. Let's beat those-" A voice came from the communicator. It was their leader.

"Kaszzz... Kai? You there?" Kai pressured the button and speak, the voice made a television sound in the silent room. Might ruined their shelter "Cole, I found Zane, he's with me. We're in the storage room protecting the people,"

Cole answered back "Good, because I'm dealing with Skales and Acidicus with their comrades right now. Sensei and Lloyd had to get out because defending the chosen one. I'm the only one here-"

Kai then heard a scream and thud afterward. The communicator hit against something and goes dead. Kai eyes widen and yelled in worry "Cole? Cole?! Can you hear me? Please answer!" No respond.

_(I thought I lose my closest brother.)_

"Nooo! Cole, respond please! Zane, come on! We need to find Cole," Kai voice sound angered, what might happen to his leader. Kai was about to lose patience. Which one is the alternative choice: his brother or the citizens? A hero can't do 2 things at once. But someone that is precious to him or save 38 citizens are captives, here, in the supermarket. He know Zane couldn't defend while there are 10 snakes out there.

Zane blinked, he knew Kai face by the look "What about the snakes here and the-" A communicator from Kai went off.

"Kaszzz... Kai?" Kai froze. He felt relieved to hear his leader voice. Sighed greatly of his safety, he pressured the buttons and genial tone "Cole! What happen?"

"Kaszzz... Uhh Jay, they're here with me. Jay, he accidentally landed on me as a cushion. That really hurt!"

_(Idiot!)_

Jay leaned to Cole communicator "Sorry! You were in trouble so I _had_ to land immediately." "_By_ landing on me? You _are_ a ninja, so what the heck?" Cole said, sharply.

_(I'm glad Cole is okay, I was beginning to worry what does the snakes. But now, the snakes, devoid us near the area. Jay, you idiot! Shouldn't went above the roof. I should think twice, Nya could be driving, or Jay or... I don't know! Still, they should taken down the rattle copters._

_Everything would be the same, right now, a usual life we lived- I wish. Living with my friends and family; but the past, need my help... I need to aid and bring back everything.)_

Jay continued "Well anyways Kai, Cole will go to the entrance to get you and Zane a helping hand. Nya and I can slow down the snakes in the front," Kai responded to Cole and Jay in one communicator.

"All right, Cole, be careful. There are some snakes inside the supermarket," "Got it, I just need to alleviate my headache just a bit. I'll come, Earth Ninja, out."

Kai then glanced to Zane and nodded "Okay, Cole is coming. Let's-"

Zane interrupted Kai in instant "Kai, we need to act, now. What happen if the snakes made a trap for Cole to sprang? We need a plan, and hurry."

_(I **hate **snakes, Oh wait, Cole hates snakes. I hate what Lord Garmadon guide those brainless bone heads and now, the snakes. What a good day we are dealing with.)_

Kai rushed to the door and Zane follow "Then we better get started. Okay, got a plan?"

"Yes, I'll search for latent snake near the entrance. Kai, do what you must do," With that words, that make the Fire Ninja smile. He was born reckless and ruthless like fire crackled and bursting heat that cannot be easily taken down. Kai open the door by kicking and contemplating the area. He saw the snakes gathered around the entrance. Zane was correct, something the snakes are acting up to no good- like Kai say. Zane and Kai, both nodded and went opposite ways.

* * *

For Cole, and Jay, on the front building on fighting stance while Nya supporting Sensei and Lloyd back to the bounty carrying their grocery bags. Jay tries to defend Cole since he landed on his back of his head in impact of his surprise, leaving a big lump behind his head. He held his nun chucks, see Acidicus been taken down by Cole. Cole knelt down on his knees; Jay felt pity for landing on Cole.

Skales slither close near the Lightning Ninja and the snake comrades went inside the building while _he _deal with the Earth and Lightning Ninja "Sssoo, try to take place for him. How pathetic," Jay release a soft groan, he glanced back at Cole, he lightly nodded and start crawling while Jay cover him.

Jay has to get Skales attention, so he start taunting him and tries to bemused at least "Hey, I know you are all bad and stuff but you can't even fight my friend like a man? Heh heh, no wonder you guys went back to the tomb for a reason,"

"You ssstupid Ninja! Your ancestor force usss!? We would-" "I don't pay attention to history anyways, besides, I don't pay attention to cowards." Jay said, while shrugged his shoulders.

Skales sigh because Jay babbled and his sentence don't even make sense at first. Skales pondered and gazed around. He wonder why is the Lightning Ninja making some subject slip through his mind.

Jay tries to get his attention "Hey! I'm still talking to you!"

_(Cole told me this story how he manage to get to the entrance after this objective. The next thing, Cole eventually been caught. Jay, you idiot... What a worse diversion.)_

Skales noticed a dark blur on the ground, sneaking car to car. He spit his tongue and use his tail to reached a nearby sword that one of the snake fell but Jay didn't knew what Skales is up to. He grasped the sword and glanced back to Jay and use malign tone.

"You ssshould ssstop doing your lame excussse!" Skales hiss.

Jay hesitated, until he saw a sheen of light being reflected on his eye. It was held on Skales end of his vile tail. Immediately, he screamed to Cole "Cole! Watch out!"

Cole turned to see Skales smirking towards him. Before he react, Skales, he hurled a sword toward his leader. Cole eyes widen to see before his eyes. He lifted his arm to defend his body- screaming.

A sudden metal **Clang** in impact and the sword land on the concrete. Cole slowly open his eyes and gasped to see Jay, he uses his nun chucks to block the sword that threw like a dagger. He was accurate and a right angle on right time for his sake "You okay bro?"

Cole nodded, smiling. "Go Cole, I'm going to handle Skales." Jay then charged to Skales, flipping his nun chucks to land a blow while Cole rose and raced toward the door.

Once he reached to the entrance, he rested his palm against the wall to relieve his lungs. He casual walk to the glass door and peek through the other side. The door open, make him flew back few paces on curt. Waiting until its clear, Cole sustained and slowly walk in silent footsteps to enter the building. Then he planted his foot on the marble floor, held his scythe on both hands in alert. He saw Zane in the corner of his eyes, instantly turn to him, smiling.

Zane swayed his hands and shook his head in the same time. A sign of warning. Cole raised a brow why but he knew in instant that Zane tries to foreshadowed him. Cole rushed to Zane, who hide behind some shelf. Out of nowhere, something triggered under his feet. Within seconds, Cole hang upside down near the entrance, lose his scythe from his clutch and bounce the scythe until it stiffened. In his vision, they look like hanging off the cliff, the snakes closing in with their swords. Cole gulped.

Zane presses his communicator "Kai, come to the front. Cole is surrounded- I can't make an assault, there are too much. Kaszzz..."

"Kaszzzz... Kai, where are you? Kaszzz... Kai-" A battle cry coming on Zane left side and saw a 5 pounds of flour to the center group of snakes. It exploded and flour flutter into the air mystify the snakes. The snakes huffed and coughed and cover like snowman. They were pissed, they stare who threw this as diversion.

"Miss me?" Kai closing in the snake with a sneer. He reply to his leader "Nice entrance, Cole." Cole blinked "Well, the cavalry has arrived... not like this,"

Zane sprang out of the shadow and threw shurikens to one snake and fell. Already feasible to decreased to start an easy battle. He landded near Kai side and both Ninjas are on battle stance. "Hey, uhh could you get me down?" Cole said.

The Ice and Fire Ninjas nodded and charge to the snakes. Went to work.

_(I laughed inside of me how Cole entered that way. Though, I want to change the present of the mistake what Lord Garmadon did but now, I can't because Lord Garmadon never create the Mega Weapon. I wish one of my brother decipher to get me back home, but not yet. This past need help and it will be permanent._

_I had to stay but if I cannot return, let this memory will be the one I enjoy the most.)_

Kai use fire tornado "Ninja-go!" He landded in the middle of the circle and land a blow on few snakes. While Zane, he threw a shuriken to Cole rope. In instant, the rope pierce through another side and loss firm with another. Cole, about to land on the floor with his head, Zane look his surroundings. He saw a nearby outdoor (blue) chair- he hurled the outdoor chair where Cole. He fell and landed on safe but ouch! Better than the hard floor. Cole glanced and saw Zane upside down and smile. He gave the Ice NInja a thumbs up, or thumbs down.

Cole scrambled to his feet and snatch his scythe on the floor and turned to Earth tornado "Ninja-go!" He landed a blow on snakes, who pay attention on Kai. Once Cole reached to Kai, back to back, Kai nodded once to his leader for action.

Cole curled his fingers forward while grasped his scythe, telling him to onward and gave the Ice Ninja a chance to take down the snake while not looking. Kai and Cole made their first move.

"Ninja-go!" Both yelled with a battle cry. Both sprang to their opposite direction. The snakes slowly walk away from the snakes but didn't knew, the Ice Ninja, was right behind them. He punched the snake and sent him flying.

The remaining snakes, glared at the unbeatable enemies "Retreat!" The snakes flee and slipped into shadow. More likely going upstairs to reached to their rattle copters. Kai, who was about to chase them but Cole devoid in immediate by grasp his shoulder.

"Let them, Kai. We'll see them later, I promise." Kai lowered his katana and calm his body.

_(Why do I had to listen to Cole? If I go chase down the snakes, this, where I am dealing with, will never happen. He's a leader, and I trust him. But if he could let me do what I was born to do... as a warrior.)_

"Zane, get the citizen out of the building. Might be in panic about themselves because the snakes," Said Cole. Zane nodded; he raced off to the storage room and take a right to the between filled with goodies shelf.

While Kai, he gazed at Cole while went towards the entrance, Kai slowly glance around and saw his favorite candy. Chocolate small bites bag. Kai take few backward, stare at Cole in the same time, take few bags and stuff then into his pocket on-a-go.

"At least I can get some rewards," Kai mumbled. He tailed Cole exit out the supermarket.

* * *

30 minutes pass, the polices arrived and all gathered outside in front of the supermarket. While Cole informed the polices what happen to the supermarket and confessed his team they are innocent and the heroes, Kai, Jay, and Zane saturated and little conversation taken place.

"So Jay, where is Skales?" Zane wondered of the Lightning Ninja situation. "Yeah, where is he?" Said Kai.

Jay smirked aggressively with a light chuckle; it seems he had done shenanigans "Well, I went behind Skales and use my nun chucks. I trapped him while he was infuriate to release my nun chucks. I was demanding question but he refused. So I... Wet willy him. But he got pissed and give up. I was like, Boo yeah! Now give me answer! So I release him not to look in the eye, of course. And he trick me afterwards by saying Nya name out of nowhere and _I _fell for it and then, he slither away,"

Kai chuckled "You did what?" "What? I got my guard off for a moment- and I had no other-" Zane interrupt "More like bullying Skales, and you just lose Skales..."

Jay snapped "Hey! I tried to get answer from him but he escaped! Besides, don't you know why they are here in the first place? Like, I know the snakes have a brain not to roam around the streets interfering everyone and- Zane, do you know?"

Zane didn't reply. Few minutes pass, Zane interpreting as he might be sense something was odd "Lloyd told me there was snakes in the supermarket. I do not compute why the reason they in the supermarket and that much snakes attack us- just only 10 with Skales and Acidicus. My theory, it _might_ be a diversion after all."

Kai and Jay, exchanges look each other confused written all over their faces. Kai speak, while place his finger on his chin "It might, Zane. Jay, where did you last saw Skales?"

"He fled to the rattle copters, why?" Jay raised a brow, closing into Kai bubble space.

Kai then speak to his fellow team "He might gone to Lord Garmadon, remember, we haven't seen him today. Usually, they attack us by his command while Lord Garamdon tries to do menace. Then he make his wish from the Mega Weapon what kind of idea sprout from his brain. Something that he tries to hide from us, not being there in the battle with them, then there's something bad is going to happen!"

Cole, rose to his team, heard Kai said and said "Then we gonna make a move now, quickly! Jay, lead the way."

Jay replied hurriedly, gesture his body onward to his leader "Let's go back to the bounty, we should get Nya help. And I don't even know where they went! Not my fault, like I knew every track he took." He shrugged his shoulder.

_(Great Jay, you** are** an idiot. My idiotic brother.)_

The Fire and Earth Ninjas face palmed. But for Zane, stood with a blank look "I don't want Nya to be involved in this, Jay. But since you're not sure where exactly, we should go to the control room at least." Said Cole.

_(When Zane sense something will happen, I should have went alone. But Cole would stop me. He won't permit me to do this alone because he thought they __might __capture me... or worse. Why I didn't act on that time? What this news, I say, that's how I lose everything..._

_Life's not fair!_

_Why? It's always- "Lord Garmadon." him. Lloyd's father._

_Our Golden weapons fused to Mega Weapon... on this present. What I mean is- the past- we still had our Golden Weapons. No, it was Cole, has the Golden scythe. My Dragon Sword of Fire belongs to past me._

_And Pythor, still alive, Cole says. What surprise me, he had what belong to Pythor. A protector of fangblades, was Cole the whole time.)_

* * *

**(AN-** I wonder what am I talking about Cole protecting the fangblades? Oh, soon the things what Kai saw in the past will combine. It's like a puzzle, so try to read carefully! Wondering the past would look like? You had to wait!**)**

**Stay tuned! Please review!**


	4. What you think its all over

_(We were outside for 10 minutes while Cole curtailed his story about what happened. __I didn't say anything how Jay, the Ninja of loud mouth, actually in use. It was good timing to save Cole. Now, I am exhausted, but I can subside to complete my goal._

_I should have-_

_I'm so stupid! I should have went alone!_

_Lord Garmadon, that's why. I hate his gut. I HATE IT! Always tries to stop us from Lloyd. If he never made his desire. How stupid- just for Lloyd. Destroying us? Impossible! Hahaha! Don't make me laugh, Lord Garmadon!_

_Well, we are not invincible. We are guardian for the green ninja, and we do what we must. Prevent the Dark Lord from the catastrophe of Ninjago of his evil uhh four hands? The son of The First Master of Spinjitzu. Yeah, the god that create Ninjago. But the past, the team (The 4 pure elemental ninjas of spinjitzu.) has suspended.)_

While the Ninjas climb on the anchor to reunite their family, tries to tell the Sensei about Lord Garmadon. Cole and Jay, on the bounty first and Kai and last was Zane. Kai give Zane his hand to pulled him up. He accepted the Fire Ninja helping hand and all their feet on the wooden floor, where Sensei and Lloyd awaited their arrival. Lloyd waved to the Ninjas with a smile and Kai start explaining his day goes.

"Sensei, are you and Lloyd okay?" Kai said, concern. Sensei nodded once.

Lloyd walked toward the Ninjas "Yeah, it was all good."

Cole questioned the Green Ninja "Lloyd, by any chance, have you seen your dad around?"

Lloyd shook his head "No, why?"

Kai reply with a hard look, as always, he trust his gut that Lord Garmadon is up to vile things again "Then he is up to something!"

Cole cut him off "Could be, Kai. But we need a break for now- we have a long day. I need some rest,"

Lloyd went off while he reply "I'll be... in the dining room, bye!" Lloyd ran off, in instant. Wondering why? Or just upset of his dad is up to something, again. Of course, Lloyd is piss of his nonsense of _this_ destiny. But at first, he don't want to become a Green Ninja in first place. He slam open the door and slam shut behind once he stomp his foot to another location- dining room. Pouting.

_(I felt pity for Lloyd. What Lord Garmadon wish was inevitable. But Cole, Jay, and Zane could fix this while I'm in another era... could they?_

_If they can't, then I'm the last hope._

**_Hope._**

_The last source- last of saving 2 eras at once. Is it possible?_

_Salvation... Jeopardize... All for 2 eras. I would risk it... to continue my future lies ahead with my brother and Nya.)_

The team nodded and Jay escorted Cole to the room and respond to the Earth Ninja "Sorry that I land on you Cole."

"Don't worry, you don't need to apology." Said Cole. Jay smiled and slap him on his back.

When blue and black Ninjas went elsewhere, Kai and Zane went near Sensei with a downer look.

"What is wrong?" Sensei apply.

Kai reply "You know who, Lord Garmadon, that's why. We need to find him. I wanted to chase Skales because he might be up to-"

Sensei interrupt "You cannot go alone, Kai. Right now, get some rest."

"I **don't** want to rest! He's out there doing something again, and I know it!" Kai snapped.

Sensei sigh, Kai is thirsty for battle. He is stubborn and refused to rest until he get what his mission complete on his mind. Fire will not break- unless ran out of resource. He will continue when he want, but he should know, work as a team will lead him a successful goal. Sensei walked away from Kai to his meditating room and left the remaining Ninjas on the bounty.

Zane rested his hand on Kai shoulder and reply "I agree with Sensei, we need some rest Kai. Before we take action, it is wise to regain some strength what you have loss during battle."

Kai stomped his foot on the ground making the board echoed across the end of the bounty corner.

"FINE!" Zane instantly flew back of Kai rudeness and lose contact his shoulder.

Kai peered at Zane, he shouldn't use anger on his friends for something is right for him. So he apologized with a mature tone, glancing to Zane emotionless face.

"Sorry Zane, I-"

Zane voice pierce Kai apology "Don't worry, get some rest like Cole. I'll be in the control room contacting my falcon."

Kai nodded once, Zane went to the control room with Nya and disappear from his sight. Kai walk in slow steady pace towards their room. He was in the hallway and almost reach the bedroom door, he open the door and enter the room silently. He poring the room and saw Cole and Jay went asleep during the day. Must be deplete being trapped in the supermarket and make a sharply move to save each others. Kai jumped his bed and sank his head to the pillow and shut his eyes. He mumbled to himself and squinted his eyes harshly.

"I hope Zane was right. This better worth it," Kai fell asleep when 10 minutes passed.

_(I felt regenerated. But I should have gone to my quest for what energy I had left._

_Damn these snakes snitches to Lord Garmadon! Little spies!_

_Dammit! All the time! These snakes are spies- scanning our movement like a cheetah. Observe on prey before they make their move.)_

* * *

The 3 ninjas rested for past 2 hours aftermath. Cole was the first to awake. He forced his eyelids to open and lightly yawned. He gazed around the room and saw Kai was asleep. He place his feet on the ground and stretched his arms and twisted his body. He noticed his head stop throbbing in pain at least. He glanced through the window, it looks like still afternoon but more like 3 p.m. Before he rose, the alarm went off. Cole flinched by a screaming of alarm, Kai and Jay immediately woke up. But Jay whine because he enjoyed long naps now been interrupt.

Kai sprang off from his bed, land safely on his feet, alertness for any situation "What's going on?"

Kai noticed Cole sat on his bed, chuckled how he reacted by the bounty alarm. It's like a wake up call for a Fire warrior. Like Heroes never rest.

The speaker went off inside the Ninjas room. It was Zane "Brothers, this is an emergency. I repeat. Come to the control room, quickly! And its Lord Garmadon by the way," The speaker went dead.

Cole stood up, straighten his back and went to Kai while he tossed a pillow to Jay. Jay whine and flicker his arms to push away the pillow.

"Jay, wake up. It's time to find Lord Garmadon plans. Ready Kai? That's what you are tingling about,"

Kai agreed "Yeah Jay, wake up! Get your ass up!"

"All right! All right! I'm up! Sheesh!" Jay complained. He leaped off his bed, rubbing his eyes and mumbling. The Ninjas left the room.

Kai, Cole, and Jay entered the control room. In instant, Zane turned to his brothers, smiling. "Feeling well?"

Jay yawned "Nope! I almost wet my pants when the alarm went off! Hey, where's Nya?"

"She is with Lloyd, in her room. She and Lloyd will support us during the mission. Cole, she heard you say you don't want her included. She can handle this herself,"

Cole drop his eye lid halfway covering his eyes. Like he something upsets him.

"Fine." Cole said. As a leader, he had to protect them with all cost.

"Okay Zane, where's the place," Kai said. Zane landmark by enlarging the large screen map. They were above Sea of Sand to reach the hideout.

"It seems they gather in The Lost City of Ouroboros. Lord Garmadon is right there, shall we proceed?"

Cole nodded "Good, then let's gather equipment before we head out. I know they won't take things easily... get yourselves ready boys!"

The 3 Ninjas nodded and Cole went to steering wheel of the bounty and grab the speaker "Hang on, we're going for a field trip!"

With that, the bounty swiftly soar across the sky towards their goals. Kai, Zane, and Jay went to the training deck and grasp their weapons. Zane grab stacks of shurikens and stuffed into his pockets. All Ninjas place their hoods on for action.

* * *

Lord Garmadon patiently waiting for the rattle copters arrives from the supermarket he command to. He stood on the snake arena, tapping his foot on the ancient city flatten ground. Waited for 10 minutes, he heard something hovering towards his direction. He turned and saw the rattle copters. He chuckled and saw Skales and Acidicus together rushed to Lord Garmadon with successful news.

"Lord Garmadon, we successssfully sssslow down the ninjasss you asssk for. They don't bother interfering thisss time. Sssso, what isss your plan you want to tell usss when _we_ return?" Said Skales.

_(How do I know this? Cole, of course. Always one step ahead.)_

Lord Garmadon nod and held his Mega Weapon on his clutch "My plan, I haven't thought about it yet,"

Skales snapped "What? Have you think hard enough?"

"Shut up Skales! I need to think this through..." Lord Garmadon went to thought deep into his mind, like he went to his center core of his memory to plan this out.

'Something I want to get rid of the ninjas to get back my son Lloyd. Since he joined them- wait join. He become a green ninja during the time when Kai saved him. And the time he saw me I was stealing the information. What if.. Maybe what if... Join... Join their side... Join... Join!'

"I've got one in my mind," Lord Garmadon said.

Skales slammed his staff against the floor "What isss it?"

Lord Garmadon voice became foul "This, what I got in my mind is... That Lloyd chosen my path instead of those pesky ninjas and my brother! Now, this is too perfect!"

Skales, he tentative for a moment, he finally speak "Will that change the hissstory, Lord Garmadon?" He remember Pythor was there when the ninjas failed to retrieve the fangblades. AND Lord Garmadon bring his skeleton comrades into battle before Lloyd came epic fail on everything. But he wonder if that never happened? Lloyd came because he want to help his precious team. Will the past, that in present now, will change drastically?

_(Dork. __I can't believe Lord Garmadon ignore someone who is right. How can Lloyd deal with him?! No comment, but its his father... and I couldn't believe it also when in Jamarnikai Village, Cole said its his son. That he escape from dark boarding school-_

_Of course, a son tries to follow his steps-_

_steps... Steps! How ironic how the past suffered now for Lord Garmadon. I hope he's satisfied for suspend my team like that!_

_**Hero rise**, Lord Garmadon!)_

Lord Garmadon ignored Skales and tries to plan out his wish from his mind. He was only concern about his son and himself. 'So if I say Lloyd prefer to join my side, how can I say it?'

Lord Garmadon turn to his snake comrades, raise his arm to recapture attention "I got one wish that will change this damn present and destroyed the ninjas! I will enter the past and do NOT erupt my Mega Weapon process. Getting Lloyd going to my side and betrayed those ninjas. And this time, it will be I, will be ruling this planet!"

The snakes howled in victory. But they didn't knew their enemies: the Ninjas, land on the sand of the outskirts of The Lost City of Ouroboros.

But Cole, in the control room, heard the plan of Lord Garmadon when he beamed the site. The others preparing their gears so Cole will tell them soon. In shock, Cole immediately curled his hands to a fist and mumbled.

"No one going mess with the chosen one. But what am I concern about, Lord Garmadon plan to erupt the past. So Lord Garmadon said that no one cannot interrupt the process, that will work. We gotta make a move, and fast!"

While Cole lowered the screen and shut until the screen change to Ninjago map screen, he walk to the door and close the door behind. What lies ahead, was their last fate.

_(This is how Lord Garmadon 'successfully' made his wish. But I say, Cole interrupt his desire by threw his scythe. That was stupid, but at least it stop the function correctly. Did it stop the wish?_

_No, now I'm here in the past... but I saved my friend not being sucked in. Something we try to interrupt Lord Garmadon wish, like the grundle fossil, I threw my katana and still in effect._

_Nothing cannot be stopped once already halfway through completed.)_

* * *

**(AN-** How was this chapter? I know it's not long what I expected... but the next one will!**)**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. This is how it ALL happen

**(AN-** I update the story "Who am I?" also fix on my mistakes. Happy? Having trouble keeping up my story? It supposed to have- well, you should know my writing technique for this chapter.

Like my theme: Small and simple. And long and complex. And this chapter I chosen is Long and Complex.**)**

* * *

_(This... how it all happen. What I did- for Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei. For their lives lies on my hand. The past is vile. And what past Cole told me, his father Lou, been captured by the past me. He said a lot of citizens being held in Ninjago City. My first meet with Cole, he didn't trust me at first... but I eventually made it out._

_What lousy talk-_

_No, it wasn't crazy talk._

_It was a **REAL **deal. I promise past Cole to free everyone in Ninjago. No more hostage. And Nya... she is important of all._

_Promise? Promise. Yeah, promise to myself._

_Step by step, how I... got into this mess without my brothers and Nya stopping me. Was it right? Or just another of my reckless thing that led into nothing!)_

The team parked the bounty in the sands and hills covert the bounty. The Ninjas, and the samurai, on the sand once all on their feet on vast sand. It was hot outside but Kai can deal with it. Cole can withstand any nature and can even traveled without water. Jay, he just don't agree with this heat. Zane felt sweat ran through his face. Kai stared at the ancient snake ruins and back to his brothers.

"Okay, let's glide this waste land!" Kai said and started exercise his feet.

"Wait Kai!" Cole snapped immediately.

He was too far from now. Cole was about to chase him but paused for his team not to be separate. Cole brows look tempered until Zane came to him. Cole release his cool and congenial what Zane said.

"We'll catch up to him, Cole. Besides, it is temporary we are going where Kai is." Zane applied.

Jay rose to Cole stood while he waved to Nya on her exo suit above their head with Lloyd. "I'll get him, try to catch up." Nya said and soaring through the heatwaves desert.

The 3 ninjas nodded "Let's go!" Cole command. The three raced off, leaving their footsteps sink into the boiling sand.

_(Once Cole catch up to me, he fill the plan what Lord Garmadon is up to. Well, he use his communicator while they were tailing me._

_At least I knew he's up to.)_

Tailing Kai, Cole informed Jay and Zane "Guys, I know what Lord Garmadon is up to. He's-"

Jay interrupt the Ninja of Earth "How do you know? Huh?"

"Want me to explain it now? Because we're close to the arena and waste all the time how I get this information. No! Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, Lord Garmadon tries to going back to the past to get Lloyd on his side. I don't know how he would succeed, but I don't like it. I'll use the communicator to fill Kai in," Cole said.

"That, does not sound good." Zane applied.

Jay hesitated and yelled "What?! Wait, Lloyd? Always him!"

Zane replied to Ninja of Lightning "He _is_ Lord Garmadon son. And a chosen one, Jay. But make me wonder this, if he tries to get Lloyd to his side, will our present will change drastically? If might Lloyd will disappear? Or us? Or-"

Cole shook his head while interrupt Zane "Urg, we got to hurry! We need to prevent Lord Garmadon Mega Weapon wish,"

Once the team reached the ancient ruins, they noticed Kai, Nya, and Lloyd is outside of arena. But in their sight, the team noticing Lloyd slapped Kai on his neck. The team finally reached to them and Jay slapped on Kai neck. He scowled both the Ninjas.

"Jay! Lloyd! You-" Jay interrupt "Well, you shouldn't leave us their next time. You deserve it also, for ditching us."

Kai flung away from Jay to Cole "Whatever Jay. Cole, got any plans?"

The Ninjas and the samurai gathered and peered the snake arena. The spikes have shown in the arena from the ground. There are half set of ethnic groups and all the generals gathered. In the front of the snakes view, Lord Garmadon there, making his speech.

"The snakes gather reinforcement," Zane said "it is logical it was all diversion, Kai was correct. We been played."

Cole whispered to his team "Lord Garmadon right there. And a lot of snakes included. If we prevent Lord Garmadon making his wish, we need to steal his Mega Weapon or knock it off his hands,"

Cole continued "We need to take down the snakes one by one, so none of us get separate, outnumbered, or even hurt. If Lord Garmadon use his ultimate weapon, then we'll make our move. First things first, Zane and Jay, go to the left, take down few snakes one by one. Lloyd and Kai, go to the right. Nya and I will stay put for no one can escape the front gate. I'll be watching your movement and tell if one or few spotted you. If Lord Garmadon use his Mega weapon, change the plans, Kai, Jay, Zane, go for it. Any objections?"

None replied. "Good, let's get those snakes back to the ground." Cole said while he stretch his hand to the middle of the group circle. Kai stretched his hand and rested on top of Cole hand. Then Zane, then Jay, Nya, and Lloyd.

The Ninjas lifted their hand above them and said "Ninja-go!" All went separate ways; on their post taking down one snake at a time.

Kai and Lloyd side, both against the wall sliding their gi on the flat wall. Once they went to the opening gate side, Kai glanced at the snakes that pay attention on the Dark Lord. He tiptoed, remove his hood, and twist it. Once he reached a hypnobrai behind, he gag the snake mouth and subdue him to Lloyd. Lloyd deal with the snakes while Kai bring his bait. He was about to go another one and notice Jay is doing the same thing what he did.

So far, team Kai take down 9 and Jay side is 7. While Cole glued his eyes on his brother, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He didn't turn bother to see but he knew Nya is with him.

"Yes Nya?" "Cole, why do we had to stay put? I know you want to stay if anyone of them can escape. I would be pounding them like now." Nya said.

Cole reply to the Samurai "Because, Kai is good sneaking of his situation. Lloyd is pretty strong now since the grundle and made a choice also. Jay has almost the same skill as Kai, because they been training duo. Zane is pretty good with any of us. I had to keep watch on you so if-"

"So if what? You think I don't know how I can protect myself?"

Cole hesitated, but he responded with mature soft tone "Nya, its Kai sake. You know what happen? He overreacted when he lose sight of you, even a minute! It's-"

Nya snapped "I don't need your help, Cole!"

He close his eyes. He open them and reply to the samurai to refresh her memory "It's for your safety! Kai told me that you're the only family members left! I-"

Cole tone was dominant, until Nya interrupted his foolishness. But it wasn't foolish talk, it was the right thing.

"Your so stupid! I don't **need** you babysitting me! I saved your ass before! Remember?! On my own!" Cole eyes widen, silent. With that tone is loud, the group of separate team glance to Cole and Nya, arguing. And that brings the snakes and Dark Lord attention.

Skales, with his comrades, slither close behind Cole and Nya and hiss "Ninja! And thisss ugly girl!" **(AN- LOL! I did that on purpose!)**

Nya immediately hissed in indignant, she knew it was Skales "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?! MR FAILURE GOING TO HIS SIDE?"

Nya and Cole turned their back around to see Skales. Both trotted back and enter the snake arena.

Cole sigh heavily "Great Nya, now we been caught." He said, defeated.

"Forget it, what should we do?" Nya whispered while still taken few steps backwards. Lord Garmadon, a foul sneer.

"Where is the rest of your team, Earth Ninja?" Lord Garmadon demand. Cole turn to Lord Garmadon, facing the crowds of snakes. He didn't answer.

But Lord Garmadon knew they might be somewhere. Of course, he wouldn't go alone.

Lord Garmadon knew the ninja leader hiding something. And maybe his team are latent somewhere to make a move. So without any combat on the Earth Ninja, he use his Mega Weapon and start chanting words.

"Mega Weapon, make my son Lloyd change his decision to my side in the past. I wish he didn't make a choice to follow his path. Make him chosen MY path instead! Open a portal for me to enter! Only me!"

"What?! Are you crazy!" Cole snapped. But the Mega Weapon glowed and Cole tries to reached Lord Garmadon but too much snakes. Mission was a failure.

But that didn't stop the groups; Kai lunged himself into the snakes and use spinjizu with a battle cry "Ninja-go!" He told Lloyd to go back to the bounty because he don't want Lloyd show that he's older.

_(I told Lloyd to return back to the bounty to tell Sensei, away from his dad. I don't want him anymore in danger._

_Was it a right choice? Lloyd, he's like my little brother.)_

Jay and Zane lunged themselves to the snakes also to reached Lord Garmadon "Ninja-go!" Both yelled using the power of spinjitzu.

Cole joined with his brothers "Ninja-go!" Nya on fighting stance with her daggers on her both clutch, ready for battle.

Kai kicked the snakes on the face. The snake collapsed but behind him, another jump above him and about to land a blow on him. He deflect the attack by using his katana. Still push the snake blow, Zane threw his shurikens on the snake weapon, causing him to disarmed now. Kai slice the snake in half. Blood gushed out and down to the ground. But more to go.

Nya uses her twin crescent blades to defend off the snakes. She threw it and it hit the snake face and knock it out. Then another blow on the snake from behind while cutting through the sky. It return back to the master and she grab it safely. The hypnobrai coming from her right side and she didn't know it was coming. But Jay use nun chucks and slam the snake away from Nya. He stood on her side while they fight off the snakes.

During the battle, Lord Garmadon create a portal in front of him. Colored of galaxy, it was large enough to engulfed Lord Garmadon. Cole, while he slammed the snake in front of him, felt a gush of wind passes through his hair. In instant, he glanced where the wind might go. Eyes widen to see Lord Garmadon opened the portal. Cole need to prevent him, but the snakes are in front of him. He started running and jump using triple tiger sashay one fangpyre tribes and knock them out. He landed safely on his feet and start running toward the Dark Lord, spinning his scythe.

"I will not allow you to do this, Lord Garmadon!" With that, Cole swayed his body around, swirling his body with his scythe. About to throw his scythe like a javelin throw, had to calculate this right. Using all his agility, he threw the scythe toward Lord Garmadon ultimate weapon.

The Ninjas saw Cole scythe hurled above their head and then, it was successful metal impact against another. **CLANG!** The Mega Weapon flew off Lord Garmadon grasp.

Lord Garmadon cursed. He glanced at the ninjas with a foul look, both in alert stance glancing back at him. He saw the portal undermined and collapse. He tried to jump in but disappeared. He yelled ruthlessly in infuriate, but mostly adamantly on Cole.

"You! You Ninjas are on my nerve! All of you-" He was commanding the snakes "don't let them escape!"

The snakes obeyed what he said and closing in surrounds the ninjas. The team gathered and Kai murmur "Great..."

_(We were surrounded. But what we didn't expected, or even Lord Garmadon, he had complete his desire._

_But... it was the opposite.)_

Before anyone or anything make a move, the portal that disappear, has reappeared and engulfed where Lord Garmadon stood. Not him but instead, sucking in like a hurricane on the snakes and the Ninjas. It has backfired. All gasped and snakes flee. But some of the snake been sucked in while the Ninjas and the samurai grasping the spikes above the ground.

Lord Garmadon saw what it was implausible "What's going on? Why them? It wasn't I ask for-"

The wind was strong, that it lifted a rock and hurled to Lord Garmadon neck and he fell unconscious. Missing out the doom for the Ninjas.

While the Ninjas screaming, but mostly Jay was "Ahhhhhhg! I'm too pretty to be sucked in! I can't hold on!"

_Oh crap! Crap, Crap. NoNoNoNoNo! Don't give up my little supporter!_

Jay was on his fingertips, yelling. He lost contact with the spikes "Ahhhhh!"

Then he felt someone grabbed him and stop his fall. He look up and saw a dark sleeve and smiled "Thanks Cole!"

"No problem, but," Cole said breathlessly "you have put on weight." Jay scowled.

Still on the spike, Zane yelled to his leader "Cole! Got any idea to stop this or escape this, alive?"

"I-I don't know! We had to wait until it subsides!" Cole says "Just hang on, all of you! If we die, Nya, I'm sorry for yelling at you!"

Nya replied sharply "It's okay! I forgive you!"

Kai, by judging this, he reassure "I don't know if it will stop anytime soon!"

The portal still has a strong strength of winds that is inevitable. Not even a worm that hides underneath the surface dwellers withstand this vacuum. Zane felt slipping, losing his grip on the spikes.

He immediately warn his brothers "I'm slipping! Brothers, I cannot hold on..." His responsiveness was in shock.

"No Zane!" Cole snapped. He still held Jay on other hand. He is strong, but cannot lose Jay and himself for Zane or else the team curtailed by 3 missing Ninjas. It would be foolish.

Zane was on his last fingertips. He said flatly "Why as an Ice Ninja slippery?" He thought of Jay jokes, the last time he might even see their faces. it wasn't good enough. But it is true.

With that, Zane lose contact with the spike. The team gasped in cursory, Cole tries to swing Jay to grab Zane at least. In process while Cole continuously swinging on one of his arm full of weight of Jay, the Ninja of Lightning stretches his arm toward Zane. Unfortunately, it only made contact with their fingertips. Despite the Ninja team became useless and watch him fell and about to enter another realm.

"Zane!" Kai shouted to the Ninja of Ice. The Master of Fire was unbearable to see his Ice brother fallen. No gears, ropes, or anything that to save Zane. But Kai, has other ideas.

_If I just... The spikes, I could just swing and kick Zane. But... I'll be sucked in. I had to- no time! Zane is falling, and I had to make a move!_

The Fire Ninja pondered his drastic plan. As he slipped his mind and focus on his ally, he need to calculate a precise landing a blow on Zane. Not try to hurt Zane or inflict him.

As Kai, held on the spike, he swing his body like a monkey, swaying his body to his friend. This movement is overt for Cole to noticing what Kai is churning his body. Before he say anything, Kai planted his feet on the wall and push his body and release grip on the spikes. He now falling with Zane. Cole eyes widen how Kai will fall into calamity.

"Kai?!" Yes, Kai is with Zane falling.

When Zane prayed, he felt someone tug his collar. He choke and glared. His mind and face scramble in confuse that it was Kai.

"What are you doing?" Zane yelled, while almost near the portal. Kai look in his eyes of shame. What Kai do would blatant for his family.

He soften his tone to the nindroid "Zane, tell them I'm sorry,"

No hesitation, Kai swifted his feet towards Zane waist and with all his might pushing Zane to a safe area. Sent flying to his right and flipped to the floor like kicking a rock. Zane rose and saw Kai, been engulped by the darkness.

The others saw what happen. For Nya, yelled with all her might.

"Kaaaiiii!" She stretched her hand as she tried to grab him but was just illusion.

_(This... how far I can go..._

_What I remember, the sound was I heard Nya screaming my name._

_Everything else, has stopped-_

_Still, the story continued. I wonder how they are going out on our era.)_

Cole saw what Kai did and Jay included. For Cole, he release a tear from his eye of sorrow as he murmur "Kai... w-what did you do?"

Nya don't want her brother going alone, so she release her grip on the spike and fell.

Jay eyes widen and traumatized "N-Nya!"

As she fall, she embraced to meet her brother where the portal leads. But it was too late...

Before Nya get an inch being consumed by the portal, the portal collapse into dust. It was too late. Nya fell to the ground with a **THUD**. The Ninjas fell to the ground and Jay quickly rose and went after Nya.

Nya rose, on her knees and screaming in dismay into the sky calling Kai name in agony. Tears leaking from her eyes drafted on her cheek and her palms covert her face of loss of her brother. She cursed quietly.

Cole rose and went after Zane and help him on his feet. He ask the nindroid "Zane, are you okay?"

The nindroid nodded to his leader. "Kai, I sense he is not here. He is gone, Cole."

(In this era.)

But Cole, was not finished his job. He flung his eyes over his left and saw Lord Garmadon still out. He passed Zane and reached to Lord Garmadon with infuriated written all over his face. Fists crushed tightly as he gone close, somehow he stop. Something he saw he reassured it was his Mega Weapon, but it's not a dream. He heard Lord Garmadon groaned and he flew few paces back to see he's awake being force to sleep.

Zane noticed the bright sky being consumed by dark clouds appear out of nowhere. He did not detect any abnormal weathers, the weather is sunny all day. But he sense was far worse; something he sense, was just a beginning of doom for Ninjago.

Lord Garmadon snap open wide his eyes to see the person in black in his vision view. Still light-headed and warily, he scowled "You again!"

_Yeah it's me! You mother fuc-_

Cole spat hoarsely "What did you do?!"

A reply from Dark Lord, he hissed "You ruined my plans! That's what I'm saying!" He reach his Mega Weapon and rose to his feet.

Cole didn't say what he saw. Despite how shocking but mostly for _him,_ he said "Your Mega Weapon, is disappearing!"

Lord Garmadon glance to his weapon, the golden reflection is fading.

He gasped "What?!"

Lightning struck from the sky of angry gods. A snarling sound of thunder echoed through the snake arena. Cole glanced up to the sky, that doesn't look good.

He swiped his scythe from the floor and went to his family and command "Let's get out of here!"

All raced off away from the scene. For Lord Garmadon stood while his Mega Weapon he lost contact and hiss.

"What is going on here?! My Mega Weapon, GONE! And Kai, poor that helpless coward. He-"

He heard some footsteps coming somewhere. Now it was with him. Lord Garmadon turn who came. He thought it was the snakes but he was wrong. He chuckled to see his old allies return, strangely.

_Coincidence. What I did was truly magnificent._

_My plan was perfect!_

* * *

While the Ninjas and the samurai fled, bear not to look back, Cole noticed something burrow in the ground. Nya on her exo suit soaring the sky. While running, somehow, Jay collapsed to his knees and curled to a ball bleating. The team slowed down their pace and Cole went to Jay in instant. He called the Master of Lightning name in worry.

Cole knelt on Jay side and look to his eyes "Are you okay?"

Zane foreshadowed his teammates "I sense someone or something is underneath the sand, and it is not alive."

But for Zane senses, it was a gruesome enemy return. The skeletons rise from the sand and held their weapons. As they are ready for battle.

Cole eyes widen to see the old enemies has returned "The skeletons?! What the fuc-"

Zane interrupt and comply "Cole, we need to go, it seems the past is changing drastically."

Cole agreed; he lifted Jay and on his arms. While skeletons charged towards Cole when he tries to lift Jay, Zane threw his Ninja Star to the skeletons and somehow he missed! He froze how he miss for the first time. Was he losing his keen skill? The skeleton was about to land a blow behind Cole but a net out of nowhere trapped them. Nya drop her mechanic arm while Cole didn't knew that skeleton was behind him.

Cole was cautious on his teammate further damage. Wonder why Jay look in pain? The team ran to the bounty.

Jay stirred his body in agony "Owww... my back... it burns!" "Don't worry Jay, we're close back home buddy. We can help you and see what's causing you pain," Cole assured Master of Lightning.

Finally reached to the bounty park on the sand where Lloyd and Sensei awaits their arrival. Sensei face look disbelief because he notice the dark clouds scattered across afternoon sky. Palms rest on the bounty rail, glancing the vast sand of sea. Sensei stood until Lloyd crackled his voice of his uncle name.

"Uncle, look! There they are..." Lloyd in his view saw his team running.

He noticing someone is following them. A white view with no flesh, wielding their weapons "...and what are those things following them?"

"Skeletons!" Sensei snapped. He grasped Lloyd by his arm "Lloyd, get to the control room and start the engine!"

But Nya already on first on the deck. She immediately hurled herself out of the exo suit and raced toward the control room.

"I got it Sensei!" Nya yelled. "Tell me if the Ninjas were on the deck! I'll start the engine to escape!"

Nya went in front of the control where Lloyd open her to enter. Both ran inside and close the door.

Once the Ninjas place their feet on the bounty deck, Sensei watch them hurriedly in the training area while the skeletons closing in. Sensei had to defend his students, so he run and Bo staff in his hand. He yelled to the driver.

"Nya, go!" The bounty shake. The bounty being lifted from the sand when the engine start purred loudly. The sand stick on the bounty fell and back to their land. The skeletons angered and throw their weapons to the bounty. No scratch on the bounty because the skeletons strength isn't strong or their weapons. The bounty is now soaring the skies away from the wasteland.

Cole was the last to place his feet on the bounty. Sensei help him because he held Jay. Sensei grasped Cole gi shoulder to make him stop. He look at his master.

"Where is Kai?" Sensei demanded on the Ninja leader.

_Would I explain what happen to Kai? My failure as a leader to protect my team?_

_I have to, he's my master._

"I'll tell you later Sensei. I need to help Jay," Cole answer with sad tone toward his teacher. What he saw, he thought everything is fake. Not deluded; it is a real deal. Sensei nod and release his grip and went back to keep an eye on the skeletons.

Cole gently place Jay on the deck. He reply in worry "Jay, are you hurt?"

Jay stirred his body and show his back to Cole "It hurts... my back is searing..."

Cole nodded and rested his hand on his shoulder "Stand still, I'll-"

Jay protested, it seems his personality has changed "No! Don't hurt me!"

Cole remove his hand from Jay and grab both his arms to calmed his Lightning Ninja brother.

"Why would I hurt you? It's me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Jay, he squirmed for a minute. Cole tries to look in his eyes with pure trusted eyes. Jay give up to resist his strength. Cole remove his gi until his back revealed. He did, but what make Cole face changed into a gruesome, disgusting look. He jerked and give space to take a full view.

"J-Jay... w-what's this?" Cole garbled. He was dazed. What he glued his eyes on Jay's back in speechless and shuddered the after.

_I think I'm going to get sick._

"Whip mark, caused by whips." Zane replied. "But where did it come from?"

Jay's back was searing in pain. The long streak of mark start near his neck down near his waist and some diagonal. Multiple of lines bleeding on every line. At least 13 marks on his back.

"The past..." Cole says. "the past is changing. And Kai is there. But Lord Garmadon weapon is gone, how can we get him back?"

Sensei interrupt, while rose to his student and Jay on the ground sniffling "My brother weapon is gone? Cole, what are you saying?"

"Sensei, we failed to stop Lord Garmadon. Once he made his wish- well, I saw his Mega Weapon became transparent. I'll fill you in, Sensei. But now, we need to help Jay." Cole said.

Cole rose and tried to lift Jay. But he protested "No!"Cole use appease tone use on Jay if he could.

"It's okay, you're safe with me."

When Cole say 'safe', that definitely calm him down. Jay nod lightly, Cole knelt and lift Jay gently. Going to take him to Nya at least while he had to decipher the heart of the problem. He hustled off to the bounty control room.

Zane somehow became spaced out. Even Sensei noticed something was wrong. So he speak, pierce his personal space of mental thought.

"Zane, what is wrong?" Zane glanced at his hands. A reply back to his master.

"I can't feel... myself. I feel I am slipping, Sensei."

When Sensei about to use wise words to his Ice Ninja student, a terrifying voice in the control room. A door slam open wide revealed Cole.

"Guys! Nya and Lloyd is gone!"

Sensei eyes widen "I saw them enter in the control room! If they want to leave they get permission first,"

"Sensei, this is bad-" Zane interrupt "Cole, I sense they are here. But not with us in the bounty. It seems they have slipped some elsewhere. The past is changing,"

Cole ran to his Ice Ninja brother "Zane, could you aid Jay?"

He nodded and start running toward the control room "Yes, I'll aid him."

He watched the Ice Ninja hustleed back to the control room. While Cole stood in silent for few minutes. He glanced up and saw the dark clouds soaring the sky. He noticed the daylight is completely covered. Since the skeletons have strangely return, they are the caused of the sky. Cole sighed, wondering where was Kai now. He held his head and shake like someone tries to telepathically his mind. Tried to think.

_Why **did** you do it, Kai?_

_Why- you risk for Zane. Why did you do it? It was an alternative, you have chosen to save Zane... instead you get yourself in a big mess... somewhere. (My brother is somewhere, and I know it.)_

_Dammit! ("Was it worth it? Guide the team into... this? Tell me, was it?")_

_Kai remorse for his actions. That's him, of course. Was it a right thing to do? He did was ridiculous!_

_My team relies on me! I deserve to be sucked in! He-_

_("Why didn't you prevent it from happening? You didn't save Kai. Kai is gone because of-")_

_Shut up! It was Lord Garmadon! __Whatever happens, happens! I can't predict the future. I held Jay not try to fall in. Kai save Zane for a reason! Dammit! I was-_

_Focus... calm down, Cole._

_Keep it together!_

_A stupid wish and caused my team for their life for Lloyd! Everything just because he was jealous and disappointed that destiny chose him. Was it hard to accept who he was- a green ninja? Chosen to protect Ninjago so we can live in peace?_

_Calm down. Calm... down. You are in control. Don't break down._

_Lord Garmadon, what you wished for, we will fix it! Like we usually do. But his Mega Weapon is gone. That will be a disaster._

_I need a lot of help. So we can solve this. Kai, good luck._

Cole snap out of his thought and want to talk to his teacher. He turn his body where Sensei stood and ask for his wisdom.

"Sensei, can I-" He gasped and froze, because Sensei is not there.

* * *

**(AN-** Cole self-conscious saying he failed as a leader. Yeah, not trying to make him talk to himself. He was about to lose himself since Kai disappeared and blame himself. Yep, pretty long. This is going to be the biggest story with lots of words also. And twisted things, of course. Action also. SUSPENSE!

What will happen? What situation Kai is in? Next chapter coming up!**)**

**Stay tuned! **Oh, and next chapter will be 2 eras in one chapter... or I should make 2 separate... NAH. To complicated!


	6. How this world inflict our present

**(AN-** At the end, got some few questions for certain reviews.**)**

Goodness! Guessing what will happen? Can't tell, you are so excited what will happen huh? TOO BAD. Nah, wait until the chapter is complete, so you know the story!

* * *

**-The Past Time-**

Kai while being swirled in the vortex. All he saw was darkness surrounds him. As he tries to braced himself what the fate lies ahead. It's been 10 minutes that Kai haven't found any light. (Or it was just illusion?)

_How long is this? Am I stuck in this unknown path?_

Before Kai pondered hard enough, he suddenly saw light ahead of him. With being stuck only darkness, he dislikes this trip.

The portal expanded above ground. And then, Kai been flung out from the portal. He screamed and flailing his arms falling from the skies. Kai then landed on hard floor of dirt. Not all dirt is soft.

Kai winced, because he landed his face against the floor first. Ouch. While his vision adjusted into the light; it wasn't light, it was dark with torches crackled what makes it alive.

He rose by useing his arms. Confused, Kai look around and noticed he landed in the hallway of what? Is he in a building? Castle? There's so many things he could name, and so he start walking to the bloody fuzzy carpet. All he sees was long endless hallway with only torch attached on the wall and few windows.

_Where am I? I wonder the portal leads me..._

_I need help._

"Hm, I should find someone at least. At least I need to know what the heck is going on here!"

But Kai stopped his pace when he heard someone coming his way. And another one calling behind but he couldn't make out what they are saying. Once they gone close, Kai heard why they're shouting but in no time, he know what they are shouting.

"Intruder!" Someone said. Kai tried to hide but nothing to hide or slipped into shadow.

Before Kai was about to hide, the guards arrive with reinforcements on both sides. Kai twisted his body and what he saw he thought he had done dealing with them since a long time ago.

"It's Kai! Hi there! It's our captain," Kruncha said. "man down, it's Kai."

Kai was uncertain what's going on. But he was sure that something happen. The skeletons has return. In a strange reason.

"Uhh, yeah its me." Kai says "A captain?"

Kruncha closing in Kai "Yes, you are Lord Garmadon assistant. You command us... and why are you not wearing your captain's robe?"

Kai froze, Lord Garmadon assistant? Kai was incoherent of what Kruncha said. Was it true? But the skulkins are not attacking their old enemy. Why did they return?

A violent voice called out to the skulkins to recapture their attention. A heavy footsteps closing with a Dragon Sword of Fire on left hand show the face of the real captain. The fire lightens up near his face, show of Kai face.

"What's going on? Get back to work!" Past Kai said.

His robe is down to his ankles and pure color of crimson with a hood. Under the cloak, he still wears his gi hidden, what he wore with his brothers (fallen ninja team). He looks like a burden to combat in war. A heroic style to battle of good deeds. But how it looks like, it seems working the enemy for a reason.

The skeletons, mostly Kruncha was lost "Another Kai? But which is the real one?"

They were so blinded and dumbstruck, that they don't even knew one of Kai wearing a robe is obviously the answer to the key. Kai eyes widen to see... himself. Kai take few steps back in shock.

_What the-_

_Is that... me? It cannot be. Lord Garmadon assistant? No... It's not true!_

_No!No!NONONO!_

Past Kai glared what the skeletons gathered in the circle. He sighed but lost because Kruncha said 'Another Kai'. Kai demanded the skeletons to step aside. They obeyed and once they did, past Kai saw what was false. Now 2 of Kai have met the first time.

"Who are you?! Are you copying my style? Trying to sneak in like that? I won't allow it," past Kai snapped.

Kai shot back "Say that to my face, who followed Lord Garmadon! And your cloak? Hah! That was over since The Great Depression!"

_OWNED!_

The skeletons burst into laughter. Kai owned himself. With a face that say 'Yeah, beat that.' and he knew Jay would say something asinine, of course. Past Kai stomp his foot violently and the skeletons became silence.

Past Kai glared at himself, clench his teeth "Have some laugh while you live, kill him!"

The skeletons closing Kai personal space and trap him. Kai reached his weapon, but it wasn't there and cursed in silent. He gazed his enemies and spotted a window. With a faint smile, Kai sprawled to the wall; running up the wall and planted his feet and use his strength to push his body toward the window using spinjitzu to shatter them.

"Ninja-go!" Transformed into a fire tornado of spinjitzu. In process, he sparred and impact the glass and went completely out of the building.

Past Kai froze "H-he knew spinjitzu?! Who is he? And the fire using spinjitzu..." He uttered.

Kai snapped out and turn to the skeletons "Don't waste your time staring off in space, get him!"

The skeletons nodded and ran around. Some impact together and bones scattered everywhere. Finally, they gather and went in pursuit. All haste out of the hallway to find the Fire Ninja.

Past Kai sigh "Those boneheads. I can't believe I had to work with them."

While Kai, he ran outside of the mystery building. A large step on the road. He heard the alarm went off behind him. Of course, it went off because of him. While running, he recognize some buildings been undermined. The road seems familiar design. Like in Ninjago City. He immediately stop and scrutinizing behind him and gasped. The dark castle that from Underworld, is above ground.

_Ninjago City? The Dark castle? Skeletons? Me?! With him?_

_This is unreal. I can't-_

"What is going on here? Skeletons and myself working with him?" He grunted. Once he finish this horrifying view, Kai pursued running away while skeletons is right behind him.

Kai continued running on the outskirts and step upon the riverbank. Pass through bosky and still retreat from the enemies. Turn his head to see them tailing him, he face forward and immediately stopped at the end of the cliff with waterfall raging at the bottom. Look like 30 or 40 feet fall. He stare the cliff and waterfall that the riverbank lead to Forest of Tranquility. He look behind him and saw it was too late to take a deviate turn.

_Crap!_

Kai gulped; unarmed is the worse for a Ninja in this situation. The skeletons closing in, swirled their weapons to pounce at him any moment. Kruncha appeared out of the crowd with a smirk.

"We been command to kill you, attack!"

Kai won't go down without a fight. He made a first move using fists "Ninja-go!" He cried.

As he spin, he sparred on the skeletons and some crumble. Kicking everything what was in his way. Kai slowed his speed and still in fighting stance. 3 skeleton charge. But Kai high kick one and dodge them. But one of them, charge Kai on his right side and slice his right leg. A deep cut and blood gushed on open wound. He held his right leg and take few paces back. But one step at the time will be the last. Kai take one step that is erode near the cliff and lose his footage. Without a warning, Kai fell as he took a step on a weaken rock and now the rock fell with Kai. He screamed in agony and then a splash on the water. The Fire Ninja is gone.

The skeletons watched him until he met with the raging water. They turn away and meet past Kai had arrived. The skeletons stood silent for their commander.

"Where is he? Dead?" He demand an answer from the skeletons.

Kruncha rose and stood in front of Kai and bow "Captain, he fell to the riverbank. Shall we search him or his body?"

Past Kai turned away from the skeletons and use his Dragon Sword of Fire and magically the Golden weapon transform into a Blade Cycle.

"No, we had better things to do. Remember, who are we looking for. We will deal with him later, but now, we need to find our target."

Kai started the engine and drive away from the skeletons. Leaving the young Fire Ninja scurried by the riverbank.

_Damn these skeletons! The past, is vile. I work with Lord Garmadon!? I would never! I rather stick my head in used flushed toilet! Unless, the purpose why I did join... him. I need help._

_Myself... I was with- Him... HIM! My enemy of my blood..._

_I was... manipulated..._

_..._

* * *

**-The Present-**

"Sensei!" Cole yelled repeatedly. As he just disappear. Cole twisted his body to find his teacher. Nothing on the deck. No reply.

Cole collapsed to his knees and both palm on the floor. Was Zane right if they might disappear? Even himself? He saw Jay with whip marks came out of nowhere and he been with them all day. Jay personality has changed and now terrified to his team. Cole didn't know that Zane somehow missed the skeletons even though, he been trained to use shurikens and how can he fight against the enemies to protect who he cared? But what about Cole? What kind of effects does he suffered?

Cole rose, he glanced at the sun but the sun been blocked by depressing clouds. He started walking in slow pace to the control room to check his remaining family on board. He walked up the steps and enter the control room.

Cole enter and saw Zane using roll cloth to wrap around Jay whip marks. Jay curled to a ball, hugging his pillow on the blanket spread across the floor and Zane on his knee to help his Lightning Ninja brother. Jay clenched his teeth to hold his pain. Cole entered and Zane look up to see his leader while he knelt near him.

"How is he?" Cole soften his tone to the nindroid. Cole scrutinizing Jay back been wrap in cloth by Zane. Upset about contemporary events.

Zane blankly look to Cole pitch dark-colored eye and shook his head "He is sick. But at least I took care his wound prevent from infection."

Cole look away from Zane to Jay "Why, is he sick?" his tone sound deep in worry.

The nindroid shrugged his shoulder "I don't know, maybe something happening in the past and what condition he lived in. Since Lord Garmadon wish Lloyd chosen _his_ path, it might trigger the past to our present. All we can do, we need to help Jay. I'll make some sandwiches for us and soup for Jay. I'll get Sensei tea, where is he?"

Cole didn't answer. He stared to the ground and his tone change to sad, soft voice to the Ice Ninja "He was just behind me and... just vanished."

Zane close his eyes and walk toward the exiting the control room to dining room with a reply "I see..."

Cole closed his eyes and rose. He went to the shelf and grabbed some blankets for Jay at least. He grab one thick blanket for his sick brother. Suddenly, he kick something light and jerked back. He look down and eyes widen and now how can they find Nya and Lloyd? Both left the communicator on the floor. He place the blanket on his right arm and bent down to swipe the communicator from the floor and see it. It was logical that Nya and Lloyd disappear and in the past, of course Jay didn't make them from the past. He made it during the time when Lord Garmadon created his Mega Weapon.

Cole place Nya and Lloyd communicator on the counter and went to Jay. He unfold the blanket and spread it over Jay shivering body. He knelt near Jay while he flinched when the blanket stack on him. Cole fully sat on his butt on the spread blanket and rested his hand on his arm. Jay met with Cole eyes.

"Th-thanks sir." Jay reply using shakily tone as his body is shivering.

"No problem. It's getting dark, get some rest. Zane is getting some warm soup for you. You're safe with me and Zane." Said Cole, smiling.

Jay nodded and turned his head away from Cole and shut his eyes closed. Cole patiently wait for Zane until he returned.

For 10 minutes, Cole sat with Jay for comfort. He looked up the large screen and check the time. It was 7 p.m. Finally, Zane enter the control room with a tray of sandwiches and a medium soup for Jay. Cole lightly shake Jay.

"Jay, someone got you some soup. You need to eat soup to help you." He said.

Jay nodded. Cole grab Jay shoulder to help him to straighten his back. He knew Jay cannot rose with searing marks. Zane gone close and held the miso soup to Jay.

"Here you go, my friend." Jay stretched his arms to get the soup. It was not too hot or too cold. Zane done the perfect temperature for the Lightning Ninja to hold steady. Zane pass fine-cut triangle sandwiches to Cole.

"If you want more, there is ample for us." Zane said.

Cole smiled and interpreted to Zane and Jay "Thanks. It's getting dark, we should rest inside the control room. Under no circumstances, it would be a risk if not solve what trigger this. We need to start what is going on,"

Zane abrupted Cole "Practical. It is just us, Cole. How could we solve this since Sensei, Lloyd, and Nya disappear?"

Cole reply "We got to try, Zane. You can rest then while I try to scan Ninjago City. Take a look Zane,"

He rose and went to the large screen. Turned on the machine and the screen brighten and color shown on the screen. Cole enlarged the screen and show Ninjago City. The biggest city, has a dark clouds swirling above it. It seems the city phenomenal capture the ninjas attention.

Cole continued while he consume his sandwich "It seems...Mmmm the heart of the key is... there. But there's a problem, there are skeletons creeping around the city. It's getting dark, it is not safe to fight in the dark. Someone could get hurt... (garbled) or worse. And it's not safe while Jay sustain with his injury. Or we could do this on our own. All I know, Jay can't fight like this."

"Your right Cole." He nodded "Of course I am. Zane, could you contact your falcon? You said you sense Nya and Lloyd somewhere so maybe the falcon could give us a hand."

"Okay Cole, I'll contact my feathery friend. I'll be out on the deck to see my falcon return. I'll be right back." Zane said. He turn away from the screen and exit out the room.

Cole heard a bowl place down the floor that caught his attention back to Jay. He is more concern than anything else. He twist his body to Jay, while he show a faint smile to Cole.

"That was good! I'm tired now..." Jay said.

Cole walked to Jay where he stood. He gently grab his arm and aid him back to his little bed and wrap the blanket around Jay "Good, get some rest."

Jay nodded while Cole help him rest. He snuggled his pillow and he fell asleep. How surprising Jay immediately fell asleep even though the mission on The lost City of Ouroboros was a short mission.

Cole rose and went back to the screen. Scanning the city. Cole wondered what will happen next since Kai presence is gone and Sensei disappear. He need his wisdom but now, he and Zane is on their own.

_What will happen? Jay look like he been beaten or controlled. Whoever harm my teammates, has to deal with me._

_I haven't change. **(Not yet.)**_

_What about Zane? Any effect on my brother? Please I hope not so effectively. I'll ask him later._

_Our next target: A little visit on Ninjago City._

_I shouldn't bring Jay with me. But Jay is vulnerable, he might escape or killed and no one is keeping an eye on him. This is a challenge. If Kai was-_

_Present..._

* * *

**-The Past-**

_It's cold._

_Am I... dead?_

_All I remember that the skeletons corner me and I fell to the riverbank. I guess I'm dead._

_No, If I am dead, then why am I think this?_

_..._

_...Help..._

_..._

Kai limp body carried by the streaming riverbank. The sun seeking another side of horizon. The darkness already spread the day and dazzle of dots appear above brighten the darkness. Kai Ninja garb attaching near the bosky root rotted near the riverbank and it prevent him drifted far from Ninjago. Kai landed in Forest of Tranquility.

A bush is shaking. In the forest, some animals live there. While shaking someone or something come out until it reveal a man with a long tawny colored cloak. Face cover by the hood and in darkness. He saw Kai, that is his enemy but he/she wouldn't let him die.

He reached to riverbank and knelt to grasp his damp sleeve. He reeled him until his body land on dry ground. He scanned his enemy damage and wondering why his enemy cast away from Ninjago. He noticed a deep cut on Kai leg and look pale. He reached his handkerchief and wrap around his wound. He'll give him proper treatment back to his camp. He lift him; a strong person and whisper to unconscious Kai.

"Why did you betrayed?" A stranger said.

He carry Kai limp body back to his campsite. But he had to pinned him. But he didn't knew, it was a different Kai. At least someone had found him, alive.

* * *

**(AN-** Okay, guess who this man is?**)**

**Stay tuned! **Okay, question to reviews...

To **SolidGround:** I know your favorite character is Cole, obviously. What do you like about the story? Action? The character acting? Adventure? Cole?

To **ShallowSeal: **What is your favorite character? What do you like about my story themes? Battle? Action? Anything.

To** bluedragon12: **What do you like about my story? What is your favorite character?

To** Guest:**Thank you for your review! What do you like about my story?

Please, I would like to know :) And wow I got more than 10 reviews for only 5 chapters! You are awesome!

**Please vote at least 7! Because I will use the character and sorry I can't tell!**

**Cole?**

**Zane?**

**Which Ninja?**


	7. A man tells a story what is devasated

**(AN-** The vote is Cole because he will be sent to the past! Well to review **Solidground,** YOU ARE RIGHT. It is Cole that sent to the past but it is a failure. Well, I just explain the spoiler!

**ShallowSeal **thanks for the question! Yep, Cole wins!

AND, I receive some PM for making another Squeal for "Who am I?" But instead so I made an Epilogue in chapter 17 of Who am I. Don't miss it!**)**

* * *

**-The Past-**

The sky soared the sky and hard to make out if sun even peeked the sheen of light landed on Ninjago. In Forest of Tranquility, where Kai limp body been discover by a traveler. Everyone knew Kai is a dangerous person in Ninjago since he worked an assistant with Lord Garmadon. But the traveler chosen to save him. The traveler doesn't like Kai because he is the enemy now in Ninjago since he helped Lord Garmadon and used-to-be hero Lloyd. But why did he chosen to save him instead if being drifted or drown?

Kai slowly regained his senses when he felt warmth near his feet. While he regained his eye sight, he noticed the campfire brighten the area and saw his leg been treated. His tabi boot been removed and his socks near the fire to dry. And yet, surprised someone save him.

Kai finally regaining his conscious. He tried to move but he made little or no movement. A towel wrap around him because of course, he been found in the riverbank. He also noticed he been tied to a tree with strong ropes. As he tried to wriggle, its like someone had patiently waiting when he woke up.

"Struggling won't help you," Started by a soft voice. Kai jumped. But did no movement.

"Why," The person continued "why did you betrayed Lord Garmadon?" The person said while he enter the small campsite carrying a handful of fruits. The person has a cloak like the past Kai wore, different color though. The face is hidden in the dark. Why wearing the cloak?

Kai don't get what he try to say. He shot back "What do you mean? I would never join that ass hole side!"

The person didn't understand what he said. He said "You did. What, don't you remember why did you joined him in the first place?"

Kai looked away from the person. While Kai try to get information about this unknown person, he reached to his sleeve and take out a shuriken and slowly cut the ropes that bind him onto the tree. It's a slow process, but at least he can get the information while he stalled him to escape.

With a reply return from Kai to a stranger "No, _I am_ from the future. Lord Garmadon tried to enter for himself by using the Mega Weapon but-"

"Future? Mega Weapon? I don't believe you," A stranger exclaimed.

Kai shook his head "I _am_ from the future."

"Prove it, if you from the future. Tell me what I don't know." He demand.

_Damn! This guy won't listen to me of my reasoning._

_Who is he? Maybe I'll try to get hints from him._

Kai stared to the stranger. The rope became little loose and reply "Well, uhhh. I guess Lloyd became the chosen one."

"Continue," The stranger said "Well we fight the Great Devourer and-"

The stranger eyes widen, but it's hard to see him in the dark. He interrupt "What? That never happen! Pythor never create the Great Devourer because I-"

The stranger hesitated. His sentence is incomplete because something he kept hidden or if Kai could be trusted. Kai raise a brow "Because?"

"No, I won't. But, what you said that never happen to me. And you're welcome that I aid your leg. You were pale, unconscious, about to die because hypothermia, but I'm not type a person to let someone die." He said low tone while he stuff the fruits into his bag.

Kai became very loose. But who is the person? He spoke up "Thanks. Look, I got no idea what's going on here, but tell me do you know where is the Ninjas? I need to see Sensei or Cole. Or Lloyd, I need to ask-"

The stranger interrupt "Lloyd? He betrayed us months ago. During our mission, we tried to claim the fangblades and we got trapped. We tried to get a reply from-"

Kai interrupt, he noticed the stranger said 'us' and 'our' which could be his brothers. But he knew he won't give his name. But he is skeptical that the stranger would listen to him.

"If you release me, I need to go back home." The stranger respond "Go back? Where? You left the dark castle."

_Damn. He wouldn't listen of course! He save me so I thank him._

_Is it Jay? No, he would make a lame joke or asinine something preposterous of course._

_Zane? Maybe. He is logical. But sometimes lost where or what I am explaining. Tried to get more information from me._

_Cole? Could be. Stubborn sometimes for answers._

_Sensei? Well, I think but he didn't react or surprised when I said his brother name and Mega Weapon. It wouldn't be him if Lord Garmadon do something stupid._

Kai finally free himself and growled "Like I said, I'm from the future. Fine then, I'll find my way!"

Kai stood up and ropes fall from him. Before the stranger react, Kai charged to the stranger and melee him. The stranger been off guard and so he fall and sat on his bottom. And his hood fell and Kai eyes widen and gasp. He jerked back few paces because the stranger reveal of past Cole face.

"Cole? Is that-" Cole rise and grab his Scythe of Quakes from behind that hidden and point at Kai "Yes it is me. Going to fight me? You won't take me down that easily."

Hesitantly, Kai reply in a calm tone "I won't. And I'm not him, I'm from the future. I saw myself that wear the cloak like you but in bloody color looking."

Cole lower his weapon and reply "You speak the truth,"

_Finally! Finally listen. The cape, I wonder why he had to wear it._

"That's what I been trying to tell you! But please, what's going on here?" Kai said.

Cole crossed his legs, it seems he won't move or battle him since Kai is from the future and speak the truth. He said "This is the world when Lord Garmadon and his son Lloyd took over Ninjago City."

Kai eyes widen and sat down near the campfire. It seems Kai could relax now "Lloyd? He supposed to train with us to destined as a green ninja?"

"Used to, he betrayed us months ago. But you, well, the Kai I know of, he had to join him." Cole said, softly.

_Me? Join him that kidnap Nya in the beginning? What's going on here?_

Kai leaned close to Cole anxiously for more information "Why _did I_ join him? I would never-"

"For Nya?" Cole said while he lift his brow and use normal tone to the Fire Ninja.

Kai hesitate, he reply to him but confuse when Cole said his sister name "What do you mean? Yes, of course I'll do anything for Nya-"

"That is why. Lord Garmadon capture Nya during our escape when we obtain the fangblades. But you stay behind with Jay- and no other choice, you join him. If you refuse, he will kill Nya. You stay behind while the cave collapse. You and Jay now work with Lord Garmadon and Lloyd for now on. He said if you escape, or disobey, he will kill Nya. They sent her somewhere so you wouldn't find her. Our team has suspend months ago because of missing 2 members and Sensei. Jay, I saw him as a slave taking care of prisoners in poor condition. The snakes, and citizens are hostage. The skeletons, take over some village and Ninjago City. Even my dad. The dark castle from the Underworld, is above the surface on Ninjago City."

Kai just in shock. He didn't say anything when Cole finished his sentence. He would do anything for Nya safety but joining him for this? But what about Cole, Zane, and Sensei? What happen to them?

Kai break the silence "What about you? What exactly did you do? Do you work with Lord Garmadon?"

Cole chuckled "My friend, that's the opposite. I am taking down the skeletons and capture them. Sent them back to the Underworld so I could save the prisoners. Lord Garmadon and Lloyd wanted all our team to suspend. I am the last Ninja in the team and they wanted me. But I'm not easily to get captured, so I had to wear the cloak to hide my identity because I'm wanted for Lord Garmadon and Lloyd. Because I am incentive continue doing my job. And slowing down the skeletons to shorten his troops and I had the Scythe of Quakes. Lord Garmadon have The Nun Chucks of Lightning, The Shurikens of Ice, and The Dragon Sword of Fire, which Kai own. Most of the people had to wear cloak to confuse the skeletons. Why? Because some wear the cloak to blend in. For Kai I know, red cloak. Which is the captain not to deal with."

"What about Zane? Is he with you? Or Sensei?" Kai asked the young leader.

Cole sigh. Something must have happen to the Ice Ninja "Zane he's... different. Lord Garmadon has broken Zane and now, he don't remember any of us. And being a Ninja. His falcon, I been taking care of it. But I told to keep an eye on his owner."

"But does he have a memory switch or something?" Kai asked.

"Lord Garmadon broke his memory switch. Jay could fix him but I can't get close near Ninjago City. And Sensei, he disappear without a trace when we escape from the cave." Earth Ninja said to Kai. Sound sad.

Kai want to know how the story about the fangblades or himself. So he ask "Tell me about how I stay behind. Everything."

Cole nodded "Alright. It seems you are a different Kai. Make yourself comfortable."

Kai nodded and crossed his legs and cocked his head close to Cole, eye to eye. Cole nodded and lean his back against the tree feeling tense.

"It happens when we went to claim 3 of the fangblades in the snake hideout. We battle the snakes and get capture by the snakes. We tried to use the radio by Nya exo suit for help. But Lloyd never came. But he did... on Lord Garmadon side. It seems he changed all of a sudden. The skeletons appear with his side and a battle of skeletons and snakes. But for no flesh, the snakes cannot fight them. Then Lloyd lower the chains. I eventually save you guys but I end up hurting myself. The next thing, I had to withstand this pain until I manage to tackle Pythor to claim the fangblades and he disappeared. Sensei and Zane help me while Kai, Jay, and Nya stay behind to fight off while they take me above ground. Lord Garmadon punch Zane and he collapse. He broke Zane memory switch. Then, Lloyd use his power to block the entrance. Sensei push us while the cave continue falling apart and he was under the rubble. He save us. It was Zane and I escape safely and I have the fangblades. I don't know what really happen because I'm not there, but the next thing, you were with Lord Garmadon and Lloyd. I saw the skeletons held Nya and took her away somewhere. It seems you join her because of her sake. And I still have in my possession,"

Cole straighten his back and went to get his bag. He pull out a towel wrap something inside. Place them on the floor and unrolling the towel and show the fangblades.

Kai scrutinizing the fangblades. Four of them in a safe hands. It was Cole, the whole time having the fangblades. He glanced to Cole, he open his mouth but no words coming out. He glanced back to the fangblades to Cole.

"Surprised? I have them to keep away from the snakes. Still, they been looking for me. I said the snakes were held hostage. Only some, but some that are free, are lurking in the shadows." Cole admitted to the Fire Ninja. He wrapped the towel to a roll and shub them back to his bag.

Kai heard peril going on the past. Heard Cole doing things on his own. So he maybe he need a helping hand "Let me help you,"

Cole raise a brow "You want to help? I don't know, I rather work as a lone wolf but fine. Still, I'll be on my guard."

Kai became lost how Cole sent the skeletons back to the Underworld "How can you sent the skeletons back to the Underworld?"

Cole nodded "Ultra dragon, I been taking care of it since Lloyd changed."

Cole rise and brush his cloak "It's getting dark, if you leave, then you are the Kai I know. And I have fallen for it."

He knelt and grabbed some blanket for himself and Kai "Here, you can't walk when you're injured. The Ultra dragon will pick us up tomorrow at noon. I go out and hunt the skeletons for a day or two. And I'll get you the cape later to blend in also."

_I'm glad he's helping me. Soon I might find a way to get back home-_

_Or I should help Cole to free the prisoners. I'm not the expert on time, but what if my time change if I don't do anything?_

_Cole's dad, he is a prisoner. I should help him._

Kai grab the blanket and place them on the floor and sank his head in. Cole did the same. Since Kai got enough information, he knew this is the past. He want to go back to his time, but will it change his time if this suffer significantly?

"I won't escape. In my time, we work as a team." Kai said while he close his eyes.

"Okay, but I still keep my guard on. Night." Cole replied.

The two Ninjas fell into darkness. Kai finally get some help and past Cole know about this tragedy. But what will Kai do? How could he return back home since Cole still had his Scythe of Quakes. But he made his decision, help Cole fend off Lord Garmadon and Lloyd comrades and free his team. He had no other choice since he will be staying here for a while. He wondered if his brothers could find a way out also. Or else, he had to find until he find the source, at least.

_I hope he could help me. Well, Cole have the Scythe of Quakes so maybe that help us._

_I wonder how Zane, Nya and the others are..._

_Safe I wanted to hear._

A shadow hidden in the trees heard everything. Ruby eyes look at the Ninjas campsite and turn away and slipped into darkness of Forest of Tranquility.

* * *

Past Kai in the hallway and about to enter the throne to tell him the news. Where lies ahead, was Lord Garmadon. Dragon Sword of Fire on his side. He walk to the large door with bone spike out around the door. Place both hands to pushed the door aside. The door make a rust noise while he enter. Walking to the bloody carpet; in the end, Lord Garmadon sit quietly on the throne where Samukai own. Kai bow.

"Lord Garmadon, there is interfere of someone look like me. Should I pursuit him or the one we wanted?" Kai said.

Lord Garmadon raised a brow "Another you? What do you mean?"

Kai don't want to look in his disgusting eyes. He reply "I seen him. Exactly look like me."

Lord Garmadon lift his hand and use his index finger to rub his chin "I see. What else?"

Kai nodded and continue "The skeletons lead him to the cliff and he fell. He could be dead. And-"

Lord Garmadon interrupt "Find him. If you know if he is dead, he could be you in another time. And I want him alive Kai. If he is from another era, then we can get information if he is really. Don't forget who we are still looking for,"

Kai rose "Yes Lord Garmadon. I will command the skeletons to find him." He exit out the throne.

Kai going down the stair of the dark castle with a torch and some sandwich wrap in napkins. A long way narrow down the steps. On the bottom, where the prisoners held under there.

Once Kai place his feet on the floor, he lift the torch to see the long hallway full of multiple cell. A person who work nonstop sleep in the corner as he work with Lord Garmadon. He walk to the person, knelt and shake him lightly. The person turn and straight his back. It was the past Jay.

Kai put the sandwich in front of Jay "Here, have my dinner. I'm not hungry. I'm sorry I had to whip you. Lloyd command me. If I don't, Nya-"

Jay weakly nodded "I know. My girl. It's okay Kai, but thanks for the sandwich."

Kai showed a half smile "Your welcome. The prisoners... I'm sorry from them. Some from Jamarnaikai Village and Ninjago City. I hope they are okay."

Kai rose and held the fire "I had to go, if they see he helping you Jay, you know what will happen."

Kai walk away from Jay, as he consume the sandwich. Kai left Jay into the darkness while he, as a slave, take care of the prisoners from the village the skeletons concur.

**Day one, has been counted.**


	8. A pursuit on Ninjago City, Cole explains

**(AN- **So yeah, you should know some weird writing I'm doing. Like the thought the Ninjas thought. Like Kai flashbacks. Try to read carefully how the characters act. I used to do this Example: 'How is it possible?' he thought. Yeah, not in this story.

**I do NOT own Ninjago!)**

* * *

**-The Present-**

When the sun finally pierced through the clouds, well, some of them went through. The clouds still cover the sky above. A sign of skeletons, of course. The bounty park their anchor on the plains and in front of their view is Ninjago City. It was 7 a.m. Zane meditate in the center of the control room, eyes closed. Cole sat on the chair snoozing on the counter, arms cover his head down on the counter. Jay sleep quietly soundly on his make-shift bed. Zane falcon sat quietly outside the rail of the bounty to wait the owner to wake from his nap. They been awake until 2 A.M for a plan to find the clue and Ninjago City.

Cole was the first to wake because how he slept uncomfortable on the chair. As he moaned lightly, he lift his head warily and eyes still close. He straighten his back and leaned against the chair and stretched. Opening his eyes, he twisted his body to see his brothers are perfectly normal.

While Cole tries to stand on his feet, he straighten his feet and suddenly felt searing on his feet. Immediately, he fell and crashed his whole body to the floor holding his feet crying.

Zane woke up by a sound someone crashing to the floor. He open his eyes and saw Cole on the floor. He crawled to him hurriedly calling his him in worry.

Zane on his knees grabbed Cole to make him sit on the floor. "Cole, what's wrong? Why are you on the floor?"

Cole form tears near his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he open his eyes and answer "My feet hurts."

_FUC- No._

_Keep it together!_

_The past already happening to me._

Zane nodded and helped Cole to the chair. Zane carefully place the Earth Ninja back to his chair. "Let me see, stand still Cole."

Cole nodded while Zane remove one of his tabi boot. Cole gritted his teeth to withstand this pain. Zane remove his tabi boot and saw something terrifying and how is it possible. Cole saw it himself.

"Burn marks, as it seems it hurts. Let me get First Aid Kit." Zane said. He hastily exited out the control room.

As for Cole, he glanced at his feet. It was badly burn. Leaving burn and see his skin look like dip in red dye color with veins shown through his skin.

_How does this happen? Is the past start to affect me? What about Zane?_

_What the fuck? What kind of past is this?_

Zane returned with First Aid Kit on both his clutch. He went on his knees and place the kit on the side to remove his other tabi boot. A same condition as the other one. Zane open the kit and reached out an ointment to ease the burning sensation. The nindroid grab one his feet and use the balm start rubbing his foot while Cole bite his lips. He finished and start on other one.

"Don't worry Cole, just a little more." The Ice Ninja apply.

_What does this burn mark came from? My theory, my brother Cole start the effect of the past. I am also feel myself faded..._

Zane place down the ointment jar aside and reached the cloth bandages to wrap his leader burn feet. While Zane progress aid the Earth Ninja, Cole finally spoke.

"Zane, do you feel any effect... also?" He nodded "Yes, Cole."

"What is it?" The Master of Earth question to the Ice Ninja.

Zane look up to his leader with emotionless face "I am losing myself. I mean, I can feel I am losing something important. But I don't know what it is,"

(**Broken**.)

Cole don't want to lose Zane. He already loose Kai, Sensei, Lloyd, Nya, and maybe Jay. Finally, Zane cut the cloth and patch the cloth firmly. He put on his leader tabi boots with a reply.

"I'm sorry Cole, if I do change, I merely cannot help you." The Ice Ninja said.

Cole shook his head "No, not you-" Zane interrupt "Cole, I cannot control this. The past is the problem. If we do not find the source, then it will be the doom for all of us."

Cole sigh. He reply "Then we better hurry. Zane, use your falcon to find Nya and Lloyd."

The Master of Ice nodded. He rose while holding the First Aid Kit and place it on the counter. Zane implied his leader with news.

"Cole, you can stand now." Cole smile and thank him. He propel by grab the chair back and rise. Amazingly, Zane was right. Now he can walk. Still had to take things slow, of course. Zane watch his leader rise and so he left the control room to met with his falcon.

The Master of Earth went to Jay. Sleep peacefully over their conversation. He ignore and went outside the bounty to the training deck. Don't try to bother waking him up.

On the training deck, Cole prepared his scythe and Zane with shurikens. The falcon on the owner shoulder poring his movement. Once the ninjas prepare their weapons, Zane close in to his leader.

"Ready Cole? Our plan is to pursuit in Ninjago City?" Zane replied while he use his index finger to pet his falcon.

Cole turned and look to his brother "Yeah, get your falcon ready to search them. He will be our watch on the sky."

"Yes, should we go on foot? But your injury, it will be fine if we walk there instead of running." Zane said.

"Yes, because I don't want to wake up Jay." Master of Earth said.

_It's... for the better._

Both acceded. Zane look at his friend "My friend, find our family somewhere. Be our watch," Zane lift his shoulder and the falcon spread its wings and rapidly shake it. Soaring the sky, it went to Ninjago City right in the view.

Cole and Zane nodded and both climb down the anchor and strolled on the outskirts road of Ninjago City. Where the dark clouds above the largest city awaits for the remaining Ninjas for answers.

For 40 minutes of walking since Cole mysteriously injured on his feet, finally enter the city. The first thing, the Ninjas saw the skeletons scout around the street and saw the terrifying citizens concealed their entrance and window. The ninjas went above the building rooftop. It's now the safe area for now.

Leap building to building. Balance themselves on the wires to another building.

Poring the skeletons walking on Ninjago City road and they continue. Traveling in the shadow, the Earth and Ice Ninjas stumbled on the dark fog. The team immediately paused because they can't verify what lies ahead. Taking a view on top of the building roof where they stood, a thick smog circling around something.

"Zane, could you see through this fog?" Cole said, while he stared at the purple-ish fog.

"No, but I could light up the fog to guide us." The nindroid said while he open the panel on his arm.

Cole grabbed Zane shoulder, shaking his head "No, it might blow our cover. Let's be careful. What lies ahead, could be our answer."

Zane closed his panel and continue with Cole. Both Ninjas nod and Cole enter the smog while Zane tailing him from behind.

Inside the smog, the Ninjas tried to see through. Zane narrowed his view and his leader for cautious steps. One mistakenly step would be the end. Still in the smog, Zane glanced on his right to see skeletons have not found them yet. Suddenly, he heard his leader coughing. Zane conceded why the leader is coughing because of this smog damaging him inside? He took a light whiff and scan the smog status. He saw Cole collapse and cough violently. Zane finally analyzing and then glanced to his leader. He raced to him and grab his waist when Cole on his knees and Zane wrap his arms on him. It seem Cole became faint when Zane carried him away from the smoke and how he easily carry him.

"Cole! Are you alright?" Zane whisper to his leader while he tried to get out of the smog. It seems Zane doesn't have effect on the smog. He can't turn back since they reach that far.

Cole didn't reply. Zane knew he had to get out this smog immediately. Dashing through the smog, he saw a light ahead of him.

_I got to move, quickly! I sense Cole is not used of this smog._

Finally, Zane exit out the smog carrying his leader limp body. He place his leader down gently and look at his face. Look pale. He shook his head if he might lose his leader. He shook him calling his name for any answer. But in the corner of his eye, he rose from Cole to see what is unbelievable.

"The Dark Castle? Was it from the Underworld? How does it go above ground?" Zane mumbled to himself.

_What is going on here?_

_The dark castle? How-_

_("Think Zane, the skeletons, Lloyd, Lord Garmadon Mega Weapon, Cole been injured and Jay, and Kai my brother is gone in our era.")_

He paused when he heard a violent cough behind him. He twisted his body and sees his leader propeled himself halfway using his elbow. Using his fist and pound his chest. Zane ran to his leader and knelt near his side.

"Cole! Are you okay?" Zane said in worry.

Cole nodded and answer while he coughed painfully "Zane... Argg, my chest burns!"

"Cole, the smog are poisonous. What happen to you? There is a reason the smog circling in one spot. Come," Zane said while he help his leader to his feet.

"All I remember my vision beginning to fade and my body, I can't feel it. What did you find?" Cole said.

Zane show Cole the Dark castle. His eyes widen to see why the smog circle. Why for what reason? With that information gather and how only Cole get the effect.

"I think I know why this smog protecting the Dark Castle. Remember Zane, you are not human. The skeletons are already dead and they don't need to breathe. But only effect me. It's a barrier for not allow living things enter."

"You are right Cole, be extra careful." He nodded.

Both Ninjas contemplating the Dark Castle and take a closer look. Going down the building and sneak to take a perfect view.

Zane and Cole sprinting to wall to wall for closer look inside. Hide from army of skeletons and wait for them to pass by. Climbing wall to wall, the Ninjas pursuit to see inside the plan. They went to the window and peek inside the Dark Castle. What they saw was Lord Garmadon and the skeletons. But what happen to Sensei, Nya, and Lloyd?

"There's Lord Garmadon! But what is he doing?" Zane said.

"Let's hear what they are up to," Cole whisper.

Lord Garmadon and the army of skeletons gather. But of course, the skeletons are not wise. When Lord Garmadon called someone out. That make the Ninjas gasped. The person exit from certain room and enter with Lord Garmadon and skeletons while they stare at Lloyd enter the room.

"Lloyd?! It can't- but-" Cole babbled.

_Impossible! Is Lloyd still the same? This cannot be happening. Were losing this battle._

_No! I won't-_

Zane interrupt "Yes, it is him. But he's... different. The past is changing significantly. Without anything we cannot do since his Mega Weapon disappear and we need Sensei knowledge. How can we find Kai or Sensei?"

Cole tries to think all the common knowledge Sensei has taught them. And something impossible what happen to them. Something impossible Cole wonder. Then he thought something impossible was the time when they became kids. And Zane theory is just a mystery. And what turn them back to normal is the tea. Tea! Of course, usual tea serve in Jarmarnikai Village. Now Cole finally have solve this problem to save their present.

"Zane, I got an idea. Remember the time that we become kids?" Cole said, when he turn his head to Master of Ice.

Zane nodded and reply "Yes, but why are you planning now?" Cole reply while they getting off the Dark Castle and Zane follow.

"Well, Sensei use the tea for us. So maybe Mrs. Takei serve tea that take us back in time when Lloyd join Lord Garmadon. That will work! I know it," Cole said, breathlessly while climbing to the top of the building.

"I hope so," Zane blinked.

Once they reach to top of the building, they face the smog again. Cole paused and stare at it because what just happen to him causing his fellow brother to worry. Zane catch to his leader and rest his hand on Cole shoulder. He look at him with a face say 'I'm not going back in.'

"Hold your breath Cole. I'll guide you." The Ice Ninja calmly said to his brother.

Cole nodded and he inhaled and paused. Both Ninjas charge while Zane grab Cole sleeve to guide him. Dashing through the thick air, Cole tripped and Zane pulled him up and sustains through the death trap. It seem Zane could see through the smog but Cole can't because he's alive.

The smog swirled around endlessly. A blur form inside the smog and the Ninjas exit out the smog. The Ninjas stop and Cole exhale and inhale for air to enter his lungs. Zane wait for Cole to get air. Concerned about the smog might damage him inside. While Cole finally function his lungs, the team plan is to go back to the bounty. Of course, stealth style across Ninjago City.

30 minutes from Ninjago City to the bounty, both Ninjas climb on the anchor and place their feet on the training deck. Cole dusted his ninja garb and implying to his Ice Ninja partner.

"Go check Jay is still asleep, Zane." He nodded and haste to the control room.

Cole stood on the bounty deck and take another look of Ninjago City. Then he saw a blur heading towards his way. He took few steps ahead and smiled because he might return with news. The falcon closing in the bounty and land near Cole left shoulder strangely. He raised a brow.

"Hey feller, did you find anyone?" Cole said to the falcon. It shook his head. Cole sigh and look at the falcon "Okay, scout around the village then."

The falcon spread its wings and hovering while Cole lift his shoulder to let it fly. The Master of Earth stroll to the control room. When he enter the control room, he saw Zane with Jay and call his name to get the Ice Ninja attention.

"Hey Zane your falcon-" He paused when Zane show his back to Cole like he saw something. "Zane?"

Cole take few steps closer anxiously "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, some of my system is missing." Zane announce and turn around and show Cole his panel chest open to him. He gasped because of course Zane wouldn't do this on his own. And Jay is sleeping still. His memory switch is missing and other switch broken.

"Zane, you start to have the effect from the past. What will happen." Cole said in low tone.

"I don't know Cole. If I change, then you are on your own. I'm sorry," Zane glanced to his leader low his brow as he close his panel.

Cole rose and rested his hand on his shoulder "We'll get the tea. Soon, we will fix this once and for all."

Zane nodded. "Yes, let's head out to get the tea."

* * *

**-The Past-**

When the sun finally show itself from the horizon, a Ninja have some mission to do. And Kai, from the present, been found by young leader Cole. Both rest peacefully in the Forest of Tranquility. A leaf from a tree sailed to meet the ground. And one land near Cole forehead. He felt something and slowly stretch his legs. Try not to get Charles horse. He rose, he twist his back and forth and rub his eyes. He turn to Kai, but he wasn't there.

Immediately, Cole on his feet in alert stance. He gritted his teeth "I knew he would betrayed! I can't believe I give him a chance to-"

He heard a voice coming to his right. He turn to see Kai, holding a handful of firewood and came to him when he heard the young leader yell. Cole tense his body and eyed to Kai while the Fire Ninja close to him and raised a brow.

"What's wrong? I came when you were yelling. I went to the bathroom for a bit and gather firewood coming back to the camp." Kai said.

Cole met his eyes and look down to the ground "Oh, its nothing. Really."

Kai shrugged his shoulder and knelt to place the firewood down and some on campfire that been depleted overnight. Kai rose and look at the young Earth Ninja.

"Do you have any breakfast?" Said Kai.

Cole look to his bag that sat under the shade of a tree. "We have fruits, and-"

Kai shook his head "Nah, I'm not interested in fruits in the morning. What about meat?"

"Uhh, meat? I don't carry raw meat around me. I do have a net, well, use to capture the skeletons but could used for fishing if you want. Is that okay?" Cole implied while he went to his equipment bag and pull out the net and tried to make into a ball to stable in easy clutch.

Kai congenial with the Earth Ninja decision "Yeah! Well, yeah. Since you said the Ultra Dragon will come at noon so we need to eat something."

Kai rose and help Cole to hold the net together. Both stroll on the forest floor and went to the riverbank to catch a mother-load of fish at least for Kai satisfactions.

Once the Fire and Earth Ninjas near the riverbank, Kai ran to the riverbank and remove his tabi boots and on bare foot. He smiled to the river for fishing. When he was about to stand in the water, Cole stood there paralyzed near the riverbank. Kai noticing he stood there quietly, so he spoke to his young leader.

"What's wrong? Afraid of little water splash on you?" Kai teased.

Cole shook his head and closing in to Kai and give him the net "Here, do it without me."

Kai looked to his leader as he try to hide something. But he does remember the story he told him he end up hurting himself on where? He didn't explain the story what happen, but he will get answer from him. He hurt himself on his feet? Of course, he give him the net and hesitate when he stood there, glaring at the riverbank.

_He hurt his feet. I know it-_

_He didn't take his tabi boots off to join with me. Of course._

"You hurt your feet during a mission?" Kai said, wondering.

Cole didn't answer how Kai still remember what happen to him. Cole sat near the rock and remove his tabi boot without saying anything. He remove it and show his feet is bloody color as his skin been melted into a boiling water. Kai face became a gruesome look. He rose slowly and stop, still his feet in the water with a reply.

"What happen? Cole? Your feet, it- how- what happen?" Kai tone sound weak and shock to see the young leader feet in a bad shape.

"Go fish, I'll tell you then. Since I know you're going to question my injuries." Cole said. Kai nodded while toss the net into the water.

"When we were in the cage that we been capture, Lloyd lower the cage us into the acid pool. When the metal made contact on the acid, we would be dead. Here how it goes..."

* * *

**Past Cole P.O.V (During the mission a hunt of the 3 fangblades.)**

The cage is lowering by Lloyd. Why Lloyd? My family is inside! Our team! Your ally! It's us! You were with your dad and the skeletons. No matter, you betrayed us, that's all!

I saw Lloyd lowering the cage. We grab the bars not to touch the acid pool. My team and Nya are worry. Once the acid pool touch the acid, the bars sink with it. We had to get out or no one not going to make it out alive!

"Anyone got an idea?" Kai said. He glance to me and I shrug.

"There is no way out, brother." Zane said.

I snapped to my team "We won't give up! Well, there is a way but I had to get out of after I'm done."

Kai grab another bar to get close to me "What is your plan?"

I look down to the acid pool. I know I'm going to regret this... but it's for my team! I close my eyes and I release my grip on the metal bars. I fell and land my feet into the acid. It hurt as fuck! Searing in pain but I had to continue. My team saw what I did but I grab the bars in front of me and I lift the cage to flip it aside. It works, but I can't walk. I felt someone grab me with strong hands on my waist and carried me to the safe ground. It was Kai.

He knelt near me and reply when I cried in pain "What were you thinking?"

"I had to! Or else, no one getting out of here. Go, go get the Golden weapons!" I yelled to my best friend. He nodded and went to Sensei. While I wait, I saw Pythor with the fangblades. I'm not going to let that happen. I rose, my feet burns but I had to stop Pythor. He showed his back so I tackle what I have. He drop his fangblades and I sent him flying. I grabbed the fangblades and now it's in my clutch. He hissed at me and closing in with a sneer.

"How **DARE **you touch me!" Pythor hissed.

"Poor, poor you the Black Ninja. It isss a sssstupid choice to hit me like that. You're in bad condition for your team? This is ssso easssy to deal with you!" Pythor said.

While Pythor slither close when I'm on the ground, a voice call behind me and leaped infront of me to fortify his will. "I will not allow you to lay a finger on my students!" Sensei said.

Of course, Kai told him to get me out of here while my team deal with Lloyd of his betrayal. Sensei use his bo staff and Pythor glared at me then disappear. Sensei went to me and Zane come and lifted me by my arms. My feet dragged across the dirt as I bite my lips.

Kai ran toward me and give my Scythe of Quakes. Zane hold it for me and went to above ground. I saw Kai, Jay, and Nya stay back to defend while they get me safe. Then Lord Garmadon came out of the shadow and throw a large rock toward Zane. Zane didn't saw him because worried about me. He smash the rock on Zane chest. I heard something broken inside. He collapsed to his knees. But Zane ignore Lord Garmadon assault while I saw him holding his chest.

But for Lloyd, he saw us and use his energy and release it to the ceiling above the entrance. As I thought, he saw us escaping from the battle field.

He hit it; a direct hit. Above us. We were so close! We'll be trapped! But then, Sensei lose grip on my arm and he push us forward. What is he doing?

Zane and I landed on our back on the ground while I watch the large rocks land above him. Is he... dead? No, Sensei has skill to escape in any situation he's in. But it was just me and Zane made it through while the others stuck underneath.

I look at Zane, he look blank. Emotionless face imprinted. Well, of course he's a droid. But this is different. No, Kai, Jay, Nya, Sensei, not Lloyd, and Zane... Then I felt my body is weaken and the next thing, I passed out.

I woke up. I try to regain my focus, I noticed I felt what I lay is rather soft. I take a look around and I notice I'm in a Clinic.

Bu-but where's Zane? And the others? It cannot be.

I went back to the Mountain of a Million steps, and I detect nothing. No trace of my team... gone. This is where I do my stuff for now on.

**End of Cole P.O.V**

* * *

Cole sigh lightly "Well, you know the truth. My feet are sensitive. I been looking days for my team and eventually met Zane. Of course, he didn't remember me. I found Kai and Jay in _their_ side."

Kai didn't say anything while he reel the net full of fishes. Kai gather lots of fish while he stood with a net on hands and feet. The water current going to his direction and fish follow. Basically, Kai got a mother load and strong to carry them near Cole. Kai went to the Earth Ninja and rest his hand on his shoulder.

"I see why you did this for your team. The Cole I know would do the same. And I'm proud of him," Kai smiled to the young leader.

Cole felt better to tell someone at least. Cole put his tabi boots on and sprout from the rock. He came to Kai and grabbed the net and sling it over his shoulder "I'll get it, you did all the work so it's my turn to do the next."

Both Ninjas walk away from the riverbank and head back to the campsite. It seems Cole is talking to Kai he knew as if like good time again as brothers.

* * *

**(**AN- Whoever read my story, I know you're guessing what will happen. But don't worry, the story won't end a cliffhanger. I don't do that, I wanted to finish the story and so do you! And I will! I need time to fix the errors as I can. All I had to say, this will be a **long** story.

**Stay tuned!)**


	9. What I can do for you at least

**(AN- **Arggg! I saw the last episode of Lego Ninjago Rebooted! Zane die... ;.;

Yeah, Zane dies because he sacrifice himself to save his family. BUT! BUT Zane is... Nah, not going to tell. But still sad. Using my imagination also for stories.

**Don't judge me how I write the story is different, it _is _FanFiction. No Character death also in this story. Forgot to warn in the beginning.)**

* * *

**-The Past-**

Cole and Kai sat on the log around the com bust woods and sticks on their hands with fish over the fire. Kai finished his fish and smile. He sank his teeth and a bite on the fish skin and shred it. He chew the fish in enjoyment. Kai ate his fish half-way and glance to Cole, that his eyes widen to see he already finish his fish. Cole half-smile to he get a scowled respond and a look from Kai.

"What?" Cole said, smiling.

Kai grabbed another fish and pierced the stick inside of the fish mouth until the stick went through the tail of the fish. He leaned to the fire to cook the fish. Cole drop the fish and reached a plastic water bottle and open the cap. He put it near his lips and reply to an older Fire Ninja.

"Hey Kai, that's a 8th times today." Cole respond to Kai.

Kai shrugged his shoulder while his cheeks is round like a chick monk "Eh, I'm hungry. I had a long day in my time and I didn't have a chance to eat dinner during our mission. You only ate 3; not hungry?"

Cole closed the cap, put the water bottle down and gazed to Kai "I rather eat fruits. That satisfy me," He said in normal tone in calm way.

"No wonder, being fit huh?" Kai laughed. Cole rolled his eyes and yet, smiling.

The Earth Ninja grab the bag and drag it near his feet. He unzip the bag and reach another water bottle and toss it to Kai. He saw the water bottle coming his way and grab it and smile.

"Thanks, I was getting parched." Cole nodded and reach an apple and polish using his sleeve and take a bite of it.

Cole asking Kai something he saw on him. He ask the Fire Ninja curiously "Hey Kai, what's that on your wrist? A watch?"

Kai glanced at his communicator. No signal "No, Jay made this on our time. It's a communicator. We use it to contact each other if we get separate or worse. But now, it said no signal which none are present. I mean, my present team has them. It's useless. But it will detect someone active a while ago."

_It's useless to use a communicator. But I had to keep it on my side._

Kai abruptly "When is the Ultra dragon arrive? Soon?"

Cole nodded. He sprouted from the log and gather his supplies into his bag. He finished the apple and toss the leftovers into the forest grass. Place more equipment and grab his Golden Scythe of Quakes and place to his back. He leaned on a tree, holding his bag on his right hand and patiently wait for Kai to finish his food.

Once Kai devoured his fish and drained the water bottle, he rose and help Cole to hold the fish since his hands are full. He slung the dead fish of nets over his shoulder and rose to Cole.

"Can we sell the extras?" Kai ask the Earth Ninja in wonder.

"Yeah, we can go to the Village and get you a cloak. You need it. And look, the Ultra dragon arrive once you finish your meal." Cole said while he use the index finger and aimed to the sky where the trees cover the sky.

When Cole said the Ultra Dragon arrive, Kai gazed above his head and a gushs of heavy winds sailed through the trees. The winds pass through Kai and Cole hair and Ninja garb. The Ultra Dragon impact its body on the ground and cause an earthquake and Cole grasp Kai to help him steady on his feet. When the Ultra Dragon calm down, Cole rose with a smile and petted Rocky.

"Hey Rocky, did you miss me?" Cole said while he stroke lightly on its snout.

Rocky noticed Kai and growled. Flames, Wisp, and Shard notices Kai. Flames created a fireball in its mouth and about to hit Kai with his element. He noticed his formal dragon Flames about to attack him. Cole noticed it also so in instant, Cole went to Kai and use his body as a living shield and command.

"No Ultra Dragon! This is not Kai what you think it is. He's from the future and he's on our side! Do not attack, okay?"

Flames swallowed the fireball and release a low whine. Cole sigh and he turned his head to Kai. Noticing how Kai shaken because Flames was about to attack him. His favorite dragon about to harm him. Cole eventually got his back and on his side even though it was a rough start for him. He is lucky to met with Cole that still a same as usual.

Cole rose to the Ultra Dragon and hurled his bag on the Ultra Dragon back. Kai slowly walk forward while the dragons stared at him and pupils following his movement. As they were about to sprang. Cole jumped onto the Ultra Dragon back and he stretched his arm to Kai. He accepted his helping hand and the Earth Ninja reeling him in. Kai acknowledged that the dragons do not trust him.

The Earth Ninja rub the Ultra Dragon neck "Don't worry, trust me. He's in our side, not Lloyd. Come, take us to a Village." Cole said to the Ultra Dragon.

The Ultra Dragon spread its wings and rapidly shake it. Now it is hovering above ground and come out of the trees. Soaring the sky to their site, Kai tugged Cole gi and caught his attention.

"Which Village are we going?" Kai whisper.

"We are going to uh... Village." Cole mumbled a bit.

Kai noticed Cole sentence he hesitate on _Village_ title. He responded a Village title "Jamarnikai Village?"

Cole shook his head "No, been overrun by the skeletons." "What Village then?" Kai demanded an answer from the Earth Ninja.

Cole sigh lightly so Kai wouldn't hear him. He reply "Village where Zane live before Sensei found him. It's been months, there's no point recruit Zane back if _he_ doesn't remember me."

Kai became silent during the trip since Zane wouldn't remember him nor Cole. And the villager will be frighten to see Kai. But Cole is lucky to help him. Finally, the Ultra Dragon land on the snow outside the Village. There are fence over the village fortify from skeletons. He sprang from the Ultra Dragon and help Cole jump down while his hands are full. Stood in front of the village entrance, Kai about to take few steps ahead but Cole devoid by grab his arm.

"No, the villager will guess you're the captain. Stay here, let _me_ get the cape for you." Cole said while he put his cloak hood over his head and walk toward the Village.

For 10 minutes, Kai kick pile of snow while he wait for Cole to return. Bored, he make a snowball and throw it across the field. The Ultra Dragon glared at his every movement. Then all the wait has paid off because Cole arrived holding a cloak for Kai. The cape is white as snow and has black highlights on the edge of the cape. The Ninja of Earth handed the Fire Ninja.

"Here, they run out of stocks for other color. I don't know if this fits you... but its better than nothing." Cole said while Kai grab the cape.

Kai poring the cape design. He held the cape shoulder and it straighten until it was about to touch the floor. Kai smile and sling it over his shoulders and tied the supporter across his chest. Cole clapped his hands and capture the Fire Ninja attention.

"Looks good on you." Kai smirked and put his hood over his head.

Cole nodded "Hmmm. Now you can enter the Village in disguise, but stay with me."

The Ninjas entered the village. They saw some villagers doing their daily things; chopping firewood, selling candy to kids, cleaning the streets, wheel passing by with goodies, and a stroll on the village. There are nominal of villagers around since some are prisoners. Kai and Cole peer around the small Village. Kai nudged his elbow to Cole and he look at him, raising a brow.

"Which store that they could buy the fish, Cole?" Kai whisper to Cole.

The Ninja of Earth turn his head to the right and gestured "There. You go ahead, I'm going to get more supplies." Kai nodded and scurried to the small market.

Kai open the door slowly and the little bell above him automatically goes _Ding_ once he enter. He step on the clean, polished wooden floor and stood in front of the counter. Kai un-sling the net to the counter and slammed the net of fishes. He noticed someone is not here, so he look around the counter and saw a bell on a table. Kai stretched his hand on the bell and hit the bell once. No one didn't respond. Kai became impatient so he relentlessly ring the bell with a smirk. He paused when someone yelled.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" A cashier said. Kai smirked and chuckled because he intimidated the cashier.

The cashier came to the counter. Kai eyes widen, Cole did say someone he knew live in this Village. The cashier... was Zane. Kai cannot reveal himself so he grab his hood and try to cover his face. Cole said precisely not to show himself in front of the villagers. Be casual, Cole says.

"Uh, I would like to sell these fish I catch." Kai said calmly.

Zane glanced and count the fish and look at his customer "One for 3 dollars. You gather 15, it would be... 45 dollars. Here you go." He held the money to Kai and he take the money.

Kai nodded "Thanks, now I got to head-"

Cole invited himself accidentally "Hey Kai, why are you-" Kai look at Cole and take few steps back away from Zane. Cole uttered "Goddammit!"

"Kai?! Oh no!" Zane yelled and grab nearby stuff and held to foreshadowed "Get away!"

Cole grabbed Kai arm and exit out the door "Let's go!"

Both Ninjas exiting out the Village and went near the Ultra Dragon. Both breathing heavily out of breath. Kai interrupt "Great Cole, now Zane knew I'm here in the Village."

Cole, still out of shape, shot back "Hey, not my fault! I never knew Zane work there! I haven't seen him since after the mission! I ask the villager and he told me Zane lives there. I don't bother him because I been focusing on the skeletons!"

When the Ninjas finally relax, Kai reply while he stretch his back "Now what? Zane knew I'm here in his hometown. But I did have the money."

Suddenly, the dark clouds summon from the sky went above the Village. They notice the light consume in darkness. Cole glance above the sky to Kai and his face change to serious because he knew what will happen.

"Kai, the skeletons are coming!" Cole snapped.

Kai gazed the village "What? Cole, is this the last village you say? Then we gotta protect the village. And Zane too!"

Kai raced to the village but Cole stop him "Kai wait, we need to warn the villagers and how could you fight the skeletons without a weapon? Hold on,"

Cole went to the Ultra Dragon, grab the bag and grab a sword for Kai. He toss it to Kai and he grabbed the handle of the sword. He let out a faint smile and raced off while Cole tail the Fire Ninja.

The Ninjas enter the Village and the villagers became worried. Cole race to the center of the village "Everyone! You must evade the Village immediately! Leave your belongings, get your children, and get out before the skeletons arrive!"

The villagers yelled; they grab the children and ran to the entrance gate. Cole command "Kai, go scout the Village for nearby skeletons while I try to help the villagers out. But remember, avoid the skeletons." Kai nodded and went separate ways.

Kai scouting around the Village corridors. Kai stumbled a group of skeletons and hid himself near the wall. He saw the skeletons throw the torch to a home and it burn the village home into rubble. When Kai about to make his move, he heard the skeletons on the left and throw a torch to a store. The store was Zane inside. He gasped and raced to that group of skeletons instead what in front of him. He was lucky that no one lives in there.

He reached to the skeletons while their backs been turn. He saw part of a building collapsed on Zane legs. He didn't know the skeletons stormed the Village. Zane yelp and tries to escape from the rubble and the skeletons is in front of him.

"We found one person! Let's take him hostage!" The skeleton said.

One of the skeleton rose to Zane "Where is the rest of the Village?"

An abruptly voice filled the space and take over Zane reply "Because they can hear you rattling bones from one mile away!"

The skeletons turn and saw a man in white cape holding a sword. Zane look at the mysterious person and he knew it was Kai. But lost because why Kai fighting his allies?

"Who are you?" The skeleton demanded. Kai reply "I'm a guy that chosen the **right** path!"

"Get away from him," Kai snapped.

Kai made the first move. The skeletons charge, wielding their swords and spears toward Kai. He dodged when the sword sailed above his head and kick the skeleton leg. His bony leg sent flying and the skeleton became unbalance. Kai kick the skeleton chest and they crumble. Few more skeletons and charge and Kai take few steps back. Zane watch Kai battling the skeletons. But he look as he defend him.

Kai on fighting stance to wait the skeletons closing in. He use spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" and hit the skeletons like strike. He slow down his spinjitzu and heard more of skeletons coming in his way. Kai look to his left, then right. He gritted his teeth and went to Zane protecting him against the flooded of skeletons.

He tug the cape of Kai "Why- who are you? You are Kai, but who are you?" Kai listen to Zane and reply "I'll tell you after we get out of here."

The mobs of skeletons charge to Kai and Zane surrounding them. Until they heard and feel the ground rumbling causing the skeletons froze. Kai glance the direction and saw his friend return to help. The Thread assault Cole is driving and slammed the skeletons aside.

"Excuse me, skeletons! Earth Ninja cleaning the street! Kai, go get Zane out of the rubble while I scare the skeletons away." Cole said. He drove off, clean the skeletons off the streets.

Kai went to the rubble and injected the sword into the woods and split it to undermine. He finish and knelt and grasp Zane arms to pull him. Fully off the ground and help on his feet while he brush himself with a gratitude.

"Thank you. But may I ask you, why are you turning against your ally?" Zane anxiously said.

Kai shook his head "You may not to believe me, and I know I am the enemy to everyone, but I'm from the future. What I can do do for you at least. Trust me, if you see me in red cape, that's him your thinking about. I'm a different Kai, and I am here to restore Ninjago. I have to go, but do you know Cole?"

Zane shook his head "No," "Then we will find someone to help you. Trust me, we'll be back to help you. Sorry I got to go." He said and ran off to Cole.

As for Zane, he was not sure about him. But he sensed he is telling the truth. Now he had to focus to restore the Village while he will never forget what Kai did for him. He will never forget this and he said he will return to help him. On the Village? What help does Kai talking about?

While Kai catches up where Cole drove off. When he catch up, he saw Cole defending off the skeletons using his Golden Scythe of Quakes. He impact the Scythe of Quake into the ground and the skeletons fell inside the crack. Kai narrowed his eyes to see one skeleton in front of him and behind Cole. A skeleton charged blindly behind Cole wielding their sword. Kai sprang from his spot and land on the skeleton on time and Cole immediately turn to hear a thrashing noise behind him.

"Your welcome," Kai said. Cole nodded and glanced back to see no more skeletons "Thanks. Okay, it seems the skeletons are gone. They flee to the Underworld. Wow, Kai, I can't believe that _we_ save the last Village. Thanks for your help, I couldn't deal with those all of my own. Thanks for gathering them in one spot."

The sky is clearing up. The sheen of light from the sun spread across the floor of the Village. The Ninjas relax and take another look on the Village. Burn and leave tons of evidence, but its better than flooded of skeletons taken over the last Village.

"Did you manage save Zane?" Cole raised a brow.

Kai reply "Yep, but I told him I'm a 'good guy' and I told him we will return. Because we need to figure out to fix him."

Cole nodded and both Ninjas exit the Village. It may become a disaster, but at least the skeletons haven't taken over. The Ninjas finally went to the Ultra Dragon and Cole petted his Dragon Rocky. Kai rose to Cole and reply. It seems he knew his brothers well.

"Should we try to reunite the team? We should help Zane first, well, Jay because he can fix him." Kai said.

"Hmm... maybe your right, good idea. But Zane couldn't repair but your right about Jay know some tweak. Bring uh Kai back to our team, we need to find Nya." Cole said.

Kai wondered about the past him and Nya. Then he got an idea and look at past Cole with a plan "The past me will be challenging because he won't leave Lord Garmadon side if he had to find Nya. So if we help Jay first, Jay fix Zane, maybe Jay and Zane knew where Nya held hostage, and show Nya to the past me!"

Cole look Kai surprised. He agreed "Good idea! But the challenging part, Jay is in Ninjago City Dark Castle. And don't forget, Lord Garmadon and Lloyd. We should get Lloyd and confess him at least."

Kai nodded "Then we can sneak inside without being caught. Remember, we're Ninjas. But I don't know about Lloyd... cross him off the list."

But the Ninjas conversation been interrupted by an old familiar voice "Well, look what _we_ have here?"

The Ninjas turned their body and saw a purple snake ahead of them. Cole snapped "What do you want, Pythor?"

_Pythor still alive? Oh yeah, he haven't been eaten by the Great Devourer. How dumb I am! I been so focus to help Cole, I forget about those threats lurking in the shadow._

"I heard what you ssssaid in your camp. You're not Kai I know but oh well, you are uselessss to me. I am looking for the fangbladesss, hm? And I know the Black Ninja hasss my treasssure. So GIVE THEM BACK!" Pythor hissed.

Cole eyed on the purple serpent and take few steps back holding bis backpack closely to his side. Kai use his body as a living shield to defend the young leader.

"You were snooping our camp, _**disgusting**_! We have something else to do, so back off!" Kai snapped.

Kai charged to Pythor without thinking. He is going to land a blow on Pythor with his katana. But Pythor dodged by sidesweep and uses his staff to hit Kai behind his neck. He fell unconscious on the ground while the purple serpent chuckled. Cole yelled the Fire Ninja when he saw him on the ground. He turnd to Cole while still eyes glued on the Fire Ninja on the ground.

Pythor closing in "Well, I would like to get my fangbladesss now."

Cole shook his head while his hand curled to a fist "No, there is a reason why I wouldn't give you because what my friend over there said about the Great Devourer. I'll never! Why do you even want for their purpose even though Lord Garmadon took over Ninjago?"

Pythor became impatient "Tsk, tsk. I don't have time to play, boy!"

He slithering close while Cole take few steps back. Pythor sling his tail toward Cole and constricted on his ankle. He pull him to the ground close to him. Cole landed on a ground with a THUD. Cole dug his elbows to the ground try to avoid getting close to Pythor while he chuckled.

Until a thrown object impact Pythor back. He turned to see the villagers and Zane yelling, holding torches and pitchfork. It seems the villagers tried to find the heroes who saved their Village. Pythor take few steps back and glance to the villagers to Cole. He went nearby tree and concise to the Earth Ninja.

"I WILL have the fangbladess back! And no one won't ssstop me!" Pythor said and he disappeared into a naked human eye.

Zane and some villagers ran to Kai and Cole. Zane helped Cole on his feet while the villagers help Kai. Cole reply "Thanks for your help!"

Zane nodded "No problem, traveler. Thanks for helping our Village from the horde of skeletons. We are here to return a gratitude. What will it be?"

Cole considered this offer. How days goes by fast. The sky color change to tangerine and the sun is half way on the horizon. He accept the offer and reply to the villagers what he want "Could you give us a place to stay for a day?"

Zane nodded "Of course. You can stay at my place with Ginn. Come with me and I'll aid your friend here."Zane knew if he call 'Kai' name in front of the villagers would be a big mistake. He guided the Ninjas while Cole support Kai to Zane home.

While Cole get Kai from the villagers support, he follow the formal Ice Ninja to his home.

_I hope Kai is okay. He is reckless by charging into Pythor. Do I had to keep an eye-_

_I sound like I'm talking to Kai again. But he is Kai... from the future._

_I need to keep an eye on him. He's... on my side. I should-_

_We're a team._

* * *

**Past Jay P.O.V**

Boy, am I exhausted. All day, I been serving food to prisoners, cleaning, and serving Lloyd candy. No Sugar free candy, a haughty nature as a ruler of Ninjago. For past months, I been force to work Lord Garmadon slave. And serve a butler to Lloyd. As for Kai, my brother, has to obey for Nya.

He'll do anything for Nya safety. So do I.

But Kai whip me, well, been force to. He hates causing harm on his team. The worse job I had to take care of prisoner, are the snakes. They kept arguing. I had to deal with them. Why are we keeping them?

Oh I remember now, they are after Cole. I do notice the skeletons has shorten. Nice job Cole. Soon buddy, the skeletons will crumble like a cookie. Heh, heheh.

We have soooooooo many cell here. But there is one special cell is made of thick layer of wood. I wonder why? Hmmm... Oh, I know. It's for Cole. How _special_ Cole get _that _room. They _really _wanted Cole to be taken down.

Still, Lloyd, I don't know what triggered him to be in his dad side. Where _is_ Sensei anyway?

And then I heard the skeletons babbling nearby the door. I sprawl to the door and hear their conversation. There are 2 skeletons passing by the hallway.

"Is there _really_ 2 Kai? What if we don't know the difference between them?" Frakjaw said.

"That's what the other said. We been order to capture him-"

Frakjay interrupt "Why do we need keep the prisoner for the first place?"

The skeleton reply "We are on a quest to find the Black Ninja. Kai is doing a horrible job anyways. Besides, he is working with us for Nya. Too bad she's held in Four Weapon shop and he will _never_ going to find her."

"And we're looking for Sensei. Lord Garmadon said he's not easily disappear." Frakjaw said.

I was shock and startled where Nya is held. And they just say her location! They are boneheads. I can- oh wait, if I escape, or Kai, then Nya will die. I can't escape the Dark Castle to find Nya. I wish I can tell Cole to find Nya but if I gone missing, Nya will be executed.

We're doom! I told you, **DOOM!** I can't tolerate this. But I doubt Cole could be easily get captured. And two Kai the skeleton said? WHAT THE-?

Er, I gotta ask Kai. I mean, the captain, what the heck the skeletons talking about two Kai.

I got to go back to my post or the skeletons find out I'm snooping their conversation. Better hit to my bed for the long day tomorrow.

I walk to my mattress on the dirty ground. No metal support the bed, just lay flat on the floor. I sat on my bed and dim the lantern light near my side bed. I collapse my body on the bed. Another day taking care of the castle.

I don't know how long I serve Lord Garmadon... but I guess 'for the rest of my life of torture and after that... death.' Another Kai... I guess a guy tries to dress up like Kai to get girls attention!

Haaa... I missed teasing my brothers.

I wonder what happen to Sensei. Maybe in another dimension? Hidden? Disguise like other citizens? Oh, I miss the old times. I wish someone or something save this disaster.

**End of Past Jay P.O.V**

* * *

**Pretty important.**

**(AN-**Right now, I cannot update for a while. Something came up and it's pretty important. Approximately a week or two. Sorry to lose hope, it's important errands.

Thank you for your patience and the reviews all of you! That encourage me. Oh, and if you go to my Bio, at the end it say my Upcoming story I might make. If you like some ideas I am plan


	10. Cole, go find Kai where he is!

**(AN- **Here is the chapter! Thank you for your patience! I been busy registering for online class and Independence day setting up fireworks! It was a blast! I eventually send lots up to the sky!**)**

* * *

**-The Present-**

The bounty sailed across to their next destination: Jamarnikai Village. Jay woke up from his nap and his back still sore on his back, but it seems he became calm now. Sailing through dark skies, the Ninjas finally reach to Jamarnikai Village to buy the Tea from Miss. Take. The Ninjas park The Bounty in front of the Village.

"Well, we're here guys." Cole says "Okay, we're here to get the tea at least."

As for the Lightning Ninja, confused on the topic. "Uh what tea? What are you guys talking about?"

Zane fills in for his Lightning Ninja brother "We are planning to get the tea to save Kai. And it is important, but do you remember Jay?"

Jay shrugged his shoulder "Uh all I remember is uh. I really don't remember anything..."

Zane reassured to the Lightning Ninja "You... don't remember anything? What about 'yesterday' mission? Lord Garmadon wish? Your back? Kai?"

"Hey, slow down! Okay, umm I remember the mission, Kai suck in, and pretty much that's it." Jay said.

Cole, while he turned off the control room system, he heard his team talking. It was impossible how Jay forget Ninjago is in peril. He went to Jay and Zane side to commanding his team.

"Okay, Jay, you stay here because it's not safe to go while the skeletons are around. I don't want you be in further damage from anyone." Cole commanded Jay. Concerned for Jay mostly.

_I don't want Jay to get hurt. He's different now. But I won't let Jay be in bad situation. I don't know if he know how to fight._

_I could just ask him but no matter, the tea is important._

Jay nodded and sat on a chair near the counter, leaned his back on the chair "Okay leader. Oh, and thanks for helping me. My back really burns. I really don't get what is going on here, but I'll stay here." Jay said calmly and look to his team with soft eyes of agreement.

Zane and Cole agreed and went out of the control room. They were on the deck and grabbed weapons if necessary. Earth and Ice Ninja climbed down the anchor and heading to the Village entrance. The Ninjas rest their feet on the muddy grass and Zane glanced at his tabi boot and shake off the dirt. The Ninja enter the street of Jamarnikai Village and how... it haven't change yet (while time is ticking.) The Ninjas finally found the tea shop and they went inside.

When they enter, they saw Miss. Take and her nephew over the counter. The boy is drawing until he heard someone enter the shop. He gazed the door and saw the Ninjas and glanced back to his Aunt, who is on her knees polishing the goodies. She saw his glance and rose from the counter. She saw the Ninjas and went to the counter.

"May I help you?" Take questioned the Ninjas. She knew those are Wu students. Although, Wu would get the tea instead of his student. She thought it might be in a hurry errands.

Zane reply "Could we get a tea that take us back to the past? It is important,"

She raised a brow "Why do you- never mind. You say it's important? I'll try to help, stay here while I get A Drop of Time." She went to the back of the store, leaving her nephew with Wu students.

Cole showed an amiable look and lightly wave to the boy. He wave back in a friendly look. Zane nudged his elbow to Cole. He got the message and look at Zane.

"Yeah?" Cole reply. Zane interpreted "How much tea are we purchasing?"

"About 3 at least. Jay is coming with us. We're a team. And this is important. We need to find Kai and figure out this and Jay trauma." Cole said.

Then the woman came with a tea that the Ninjas requested. She came to the counter and placed one tea on the counter.

Cole shook his head "Urg, only one?"

"Sorry boys, I only got one for today. More stocks will come by tomorrow. It will cost 10 dollars." Miss. Take said.

Cole and Zane look exchange look, brows down as it will be a difficult choice. Cole handed exact dollars in hand. She grabbed it and slide the tea to Wu students. Zane grab it and Cole thank her.

Zane reply "We will come back here tomorrow. Please save us some tea for us." The cashier nodded. The Ninjas left the store.

Cole and Zane stood near the front entrance of tea shop. Cole tried to gather his thought because only one is going to save Kai. Tried to think who would it be. Of course Jay is off the list. The Earth Ninja reply "Zane, you be going to the past."

Zane reassured his leader "Are you sure Cole? How about-"

Cole interrupt "Someone had to keep an eye on Jay... and I can take care of myself. You Zane, in the other hand, don't have a lot of effect. Do your best and find Kai,"

Zane hesitated; Zane was not sure if he want to do this because he could feel himself fading. A sudden wind pass through Zane and he heard a scream on his right. He saw a skeleton right in front of him. He was about to attack but the skeleton ran away all of a sudden. He turned and gasped to see Cole against the red brick wall and his right wrist been pierced through by a dagger. He's stuck on the wall. Zane rushed toward his leader.

"Cole! What happen?" Zane cried when he get close to Cole. He saw the dagger and he knew this design belongs to the skeletons. Skeletons?!

Cole bit his lips in pain. Blood leaked to his sleeve. Zane saw the sky is darken all of a sudden. He knew this sign. Cole tried to pull the dagger using his free hand. It seems the dagger stuck on the wall. He yelled in as he try to remove the dagger. Zane came to help him free before the skeletons came and kill Cole or worse. But Cole command him to stop and cried.

"Zane! Use the tea! Don't worry about me, just-" Zane shook his head, the dagger definitely stuck in the wall. Zane heard the skeletons closing in. The villagers screamed in panic and tried to get away from the skeletons. Slowly, the skeletons capturing the villagers and sent them to the prison wagon. But Zane got another idea. To free his leader, he reply.

"You use the tea, my friend." Zane said. Cole denied, he shot back "No, you-"

The Ice Ninja interrupt "Just go, I can escape by stealth. And this dagger is definitely stuck on the wall, Cole. You, I wish you luck brother." Before Cole make any objection, Zane threw the tea to the wall near Cole. The glass shattered and powder flow and consumed Cole. As his physical appearance faded somewhere elsewhere.

"Zane! Wait! Be careful-" Cole voice faded and then he was nowhere where he stood.

Zane watched his leader left the era. He sensed Cole is out of this era. Zane had to escape, but he thought about this. What about the tea the woman promise? The Nindroid went back to the store.

Zane slam the door behind and grab the furniture and toss it near the door to barricade. The boy watched Zane churning the furniture near the door and the window. Take came out, she thought it is a robbery but it is just Wu students.

"What are you doing?!" Take snapped.

Zane reply breathlessly "The skeletons are closing in! They already capture 3/4 of the villagers!"

Miss. Take eyes widen and look at her nephew "Go hide in your room! Wu student said the skeletons return. Remember they save you when the skeletons about to harm you?"

The boy nodded and without saying anything, he went to his room. She came to Zane and gaze through the window. She saw the skeletons scattered so she turn off all the lights so the skeletons thinks no one is home, at least. Zane finished barricade the window and the door and the back where the package came for the store.

Zane use his communicator to contact the Lightning Ninja "Kaszzz... Jay, Cole went to the past. I'm stuck here in Jamarnikai Village. Would you come to aid?"

Jay was looking at Nya and Lloyd communicator in one of his hand. "Where are you Nya? Lloyd? Zane told me what happen to you and Sensei. Where's Kai anyways?"

Until Jay communicator went off. Jay jumped and look at his communicator. Heard Zane said, he reply "Oh, okay. I'm coming buddy."

Zane reply "Kaszzz... Good, come to the tea store back door. I didn't barricade fully until you arrive. Be safe, my brother. The skeletons are around. Ice Ninja, out."

Jay place down Nya communicator and out the control room he goes. On the deck, he went to the chains and grab the chains and way down like an elevator. He didn't grasp tight but he loosen his grip to get down safe and easy. His feet land on the ground and went into Jamarnikai Village.

Jay swayed through building to building. He saw the prisoners with dozen of skeletons force the innocent inside the wagon. He couldn't do anything but his goal is to find Zane.

Jay finally above the roof of the tea shop. He slid to the back door and land his feet on the ground safely. Gazing back and forth if any skeletons are hiding or spying. He leaned his body to the door and knock the door lightly.

"Pssst, Zane, I'm here." Master of Lightning whisper. Then the door open causing Jay to fall to the ground. He wince; didn't see that coming. He'd expected a reply but Zane open the door without noticing. Jay felt someone grab his arm and help to his feet. He glance to see Zane.

"Zane, next time, if someone is on your phone, try to reply okay?" Jay smirked.

"Come inside brother before the skeletons find you." The Master of Ice said. He close the door when Jay fully enter.

Zane started barricade using shelf and table on his sight. Jay helped his brother barricading the door. Once they done the blockage for the door, window, Jay crashed to the floor and leaned his head against the wall.

"I'm tired Zane. Bored. And tired. Why do we need to barricade if we can take down one by one?" Jay complained.

Zane reply to the whiny Lightning Ninja "We need to go back in time together and Miss. Take serve tea. We have to protect her so more stocks will come by tomorrow from another place."

Zane sat with Jay on the floor and rest his left elbow on Jay right shoulder. Jay look at Zane, the Ice Ninja notice his brother is really exhausted. Zane knew his bandages need to replace and need more rest. Zane rose and went to Miss. Take.

"Miss. Take, do you have First Aid Kit? And a room for my brother to rest?" Zane said.

Miss. Take nodded "Of course, this is for you in the house for helping me, one of Wu students. Come with me and bring your friend with you." The woman exit out the counter.

Zane went to Jay and help to his feet and "Come, let's replace your bandages from your back."

* * *

**-The Past-**

Cole screamed while he being hurled in the portal like Kai. Once the bright getting close, Cole vision became pure white. He is unconscious. When he finally woke by the feel something fuzzy press against his face. He wince because his right wrist is sore from the blade. He noticed how dank this place feels.

_Ouch, my wrist. Wait, the dagger is out I think Zane plan work. Thanks Zane, but what I didn't expect it was me._

_Where am I anyway? I should stop and take a look._

He straighten his back and sat on his bottom. He saw torches attach to the wall. Confused, he rose and immediately felt searing on his wrist. He grasp tightly on his limp right wrist to prevent circulating the blood to his wound. Strolling through the hallway, he heard echoes of footsteps closing to his direction. He looked around to hide, but of course, only windows. Before he react, the skeletons arrived shortly. Cole cursed while the skeletons corner him.

"Look! It's Cole, the Black Ninja! Captain! Come here!" The skeletons yelled.

Cole became stiffened. A captain is heading his way. He tries to grab his scythe from his back. Unfortunately, his scythe is not there. The way how Kai deal with without a katana and he suffered the same thing. Cole cursed silently. Cole glanced the skeletons while they step aside for their captain. He froze when he saw Kai. Gape to see him but stop when he hold the Golden Sword of Fire. Unusual, but Cole knew it's not him.

Past Kai reply with emotionless face written all over "I see you tried to sneak here huh?"

Cole was confuse. Of course, he just got here and Kai, however, is in his view. But how can Cole deal with them when the past Cole wanted for the enemies? And they thought it is Cole they been seeking.

Cole reply, a serious hard look to the skeletons and Kai "Uh I got no idea what you're saying but you're not the one I'm looking for. I don't have time to chit-chat."

Past Kai noticed how he say 'not the one' which he said he was looking for the guy who look like him that he encounter yesterday. It seems he is from another era, he pondering why. He could be harmless or seek something important than chosen to battle them. He noticed the Earth Ninja wrist is leaking blood to his hand. He was about to stop the skeletons, but the skeletons charge without the captain command.

Cole uses his left hand to fight off. One rouge of skeleton charge and Cole repelled by kicking the skeleton and obtained a skeleton weapon while more closing and take the fallen skeleton spot. He slammed the skeleton with all his might. One charge to Cole and he land a blow on the skeleton rib cage and it crumble like a cookie. He use a skeleton sword and hit several skulls off their head. Hundreds of skeletons surround the Earth Ninja. Cole tries to eliminate what is around him. There's too much to deal with so he had to make an escape plan. He saw the window and smirked aggressively to himself. The last blow Cole flung the skeleton sword to the mobs of skeletons and he ran to the wall and hurled himself toward the window. He grab the rail but his right wrist searing in pain. So he try to rest his right elbow to support left to put his entire weight near the window.

Past Kai knew he would escape like the one he meet. But he knew he tries to find someone and not trying to battle him. But then he heard his leader voice behind him.

"He's escaping you idiot! Do I had to do everything?" Lloyd yelled to past Kai.

On his hand, a bow and stacks of arrow. He beam on Cole. He latched an arrow on the bow pull the rope with arrow. He released the bow-string and sent the arrow flying! But Lloyd didn't train to use a weapon. Instead of Cole, he hit the window. That cause Cole to lose grip on the rail because what shock him about the arrow and who is trying to cause harm. He fell to the ground and crash his body on the ground. He lift his head and saw the skeletons pinned him and beating him by kicking and land a blow on him.

"Enough! Don't kill him," Lloyd says "stand aside now!" The skeletons obeyed.

While they step aside for Lloyd to pass, Cole slowly open his eyes. His vision blurred and laid on a ground, he didn't rose. His vision finally adjusted and saw Lloyd in his view with a sneer. Lloyd lift his foot and stomp on Cole right side face. Ouch. He pressured his foot and grind the Earth Ninja right side face. But he didn't protest.

"Is that all you got?" Cole said weakly.

_Look what I end up. I'm just here to search my brother, Kai. This is not Kai what I'm looking for. I already knew the first thing the cape, skeletons, and Golden Dragon Sword of Fire._

_Lloyd, it is true you are on your father side._

Lloyd gazed at the skeletons "Take him to the cell, my dad would be pleased that we caught the prisoner we wanted. And give me candy after this!"

_Hmm, they been looking for me?_

_Oh, I guess they been looking for the past me. Make sense. Now they are taking me to cell. Great, what I hate the first thing about being a prisoner. My nemesis and my- Kai on their side._

_My vision began to blurred..._

_I can't see... My eyes and body ache. I felt being carried away, yeah they are taking me somewhere._

_...GREAT..._

The skeletons subdue Cole away from the hallway. Lloyd came to Kai and slap him on his face.

Kai snapped "What the fuck?!"

"You didn't do anything, and this is the last warning. If you disobey one more time, Nya will die!" Lloyd shouted. Lloyd start to walk away from Kai. The footsteps bang on concrete and the sound echo around the hallway and left Kai remain in the hallway.

_I been bitch slap by a kid!_

Kai curled his hands to a fist. Grind his teeth and utter "_Damn_ you all.** DAMN**!" Kai raged, the scream echo through the hallway. How he hated work with Lord Garmadon.

The skeletons subdued Cole to his prison. They yell at Jay to clean the mess in the hallway and he obeyed. But he didn't saw Cole, as a prisoner. The skeletons had taken Cole weapons are shurikens, pocket knife, and his communicator. Once they finish take his belongings, the skeletons hurled Cole to his prison. They close the cell door with a **BAM.** Cole laid near the cell door, unconscious.

10 minutes pass, past Kai wait for the skeletons left and later enter the prison hall with a torch in one hand and other is medical kit. He scanned every cell where the skeletons threw Cole in. Nothing. He look farther and notice another room. Eventually, he found him in an unusual room. Only one prisoner is Cole in the small room.

He knelt near the cell door and grasped Cole right wrist. Of course, he reached a needle with sedative filled so Cole wouldn't pounce on him or react when he felt burning on his arm. He injected a needle to his arm and remove it once the needle depleted. He observed the cut; spread and bleeding on both side. He got an idea, instead of sew, he use the torch and press against Cole open wound to concealed since he put sedative in Cole. Once the wound somewhat done, Kai reached a roll of cloth to roll on Earth Ninja wrist. He finish patch it and cut the cloth for a finishing touch. He rose and put Cole wrist back near his side like nothing had happen.

"I don't want Lloyd hurt my- leader like this. He's my brother, and no one ever do that to my family and threatening Nya." Kai murmured. Kai exit the area.

How ironic the past Cole help Kai and the other does the same.

* * *

Past Zane gave Kai and Cole a room to rest. The day already fall. Cole patiently wait for Kai to rise in their room. Cole sat on his bed and use his pocket knife to peel the apple skin for Kai.

_Kai, wake up._

_I need you- I-_

_I need your support. You might be the only one._

Then the Earth Ninja heard a moaned from his companion. Cole blinked and rose from his bed and rushed to Kai.

"Kai?" Cole called in worry.

Kai heard his name been called. He forced his body to move. Then he finally force his eyelids open and saw the first thing on his surrounding is Cole.

"Hey- ow! My head- oh yeah." Kai spatted, he remember what happen to him. He continued "Wait, where are we?"

Cole smile and nodded "We got a place to stay. Zane give us a roof over our head for tonight and he aid your wound where Pythor leave a mark."

Kai rise where he rest and look into Earth Ninja eyes "Did he got the fangblades? Did he harm you?" He said in high tone of his voice. Cole shook his head.

"Nope, Zane and the villagers arrived on time. They scare him away, coward he is." Cole spatted, still think of Pythor might come after him because what he last word to him.

Cole gave Kai an apple that he peel off the skin. Kai smile "Thanks,"

"No problem. Before we get some rest, we need a plan to save Jay. Got any what in your mind, Kai?" Cole said while he went back to his bed.

Kai shrugged his shoulder "I don't know this place very well, Cole. My time is normal before Lord Garmadon made his desire and I end up being harm by the past me. You're a leader and you know this place well than me,"

Cole pondered about Ninjago City. He's right, Kai arrive in a short time and he rescue him. He clamps his hands together "Okay, I got one in my mind. We need to pass through the skeletons without being caught. We need to find where they held innocent of people... and my dad by spying the boneheads . Like you said, if we save Jay, he can fix Zane errors, one of them know where Nya is, and Kai can saturate once more."

Kai nodded "Okay, so when will we head out?"

Cole reply "We head out before the sun show itself. The advantage for us during night-"

"For you, a Ninja wearing black." Kai laughed.

Cole rolled his eyes, slightly smirked shown and continue "Like I said before, the skeletons need to keep an eye on the prisoners. We can follow them or they might say it. It'll be easier for us,"

Kai finished his apple and toss it to the trash can. He made it in, how lucky. "Yeah, I don't want to see Ninjago in jeopardy. We had to help Zane, he help me and he _is _a Ninja. And all of you so I'll risk to restore your team."

Cole leaned on his bed and reply "Bold words you just said. Thanks Kai. Get some rest, I know its 8 P.m, but it's important."

Kai nodded "All right, night."

The Ninjas fell asleep. But someone was near the door and it is the Ice Ninja. He heard what they said. He, as a Ninja. Zane turn away from the door in disbelieve.

_That is why Kai wanted to help me. But what does he mean 'fix me'?_

_I am perfectly-_

_He save me from those skeletons. Is he... telling a truth? (A hero? A play?)_

_I must get more information._

Zane left the Ninjas alone with a lot of question will be running through his mind.

**Day two, been counted.**


	11. Ready for a daring rescue, Kai?

**AN-** Hi! I'm back! Today I released 2 chapters and soon I am setting up more chapters! Like I promised, we will finish this story very soon! Glad to be back and write this story. Also, I fixed my grammar! Enjoy!

* * *

**-The Past-**

Kai sleep soundly on his bed. Well, the guest room. He must be exhausted from fortify against the skeletons. And a little damage from Pythor. Kai felt someone shake him lightly but he completely ignore him. Then he felt something hit against his face. With that feeling, Kai forced himself to wake and try to adjusting the darkness around him. He noticed another pillow on his side and saw a shadow figure in the middle of a room. Then it speak.

"Kai, get up." A voice sounded a manly one. He knew its Cole forcing him to wake up. But of course, he need to because the plan to strike before sunrise.

"Okay... I'm up," Kai yawned and stretched his body to activate his muscle.

"How are you awake that early?" Kai narrowed his eyes to Cole, still blurry.

"Heroes never rest. And I watch you when you sleep." Cole joked.

Kai threw his pillow to Cole and he saw in the corner of his eyes and reflected the pillow. "Wierdo." Kai teased.

He gazed at the window to see. Still dark. Not one birds chirping. Not one blow of wind sailed across the trees. Silence is law. Everything outside the Village is intact. The Village seem isolated but there are sleeping villagers inside their home because the sun didn't appear.

Kai was rising from his bed and back straight to see Cole packing his backpack. While Kai watched Cole packing, Cole felt his gazed and look to the Fire Ninja with wondering look.

"What? Still exhausted?" Kai shook his head "Nah, about the plan, what happen if they caught us red handed?"

Cole shrugged his shoulder while he sling his backpack over his shoulder "They might have a chance to capture you because you the one in red."

Kai suck his tongue and reply "Whatever, are we going now?"

The Ninja of Earth nodded "Yeah, it's 6 in a morning. We need to go before sunrise."

Cole went to Kai and stretched out his hand. Kai accepted his offer and grabbed his hand. Cole pull him up to his feet. Cole went to his Golden Scythe of Quakes and give Kai an katana. Both Ninjas sneakily through the kitchen, through the living room to the front door. Cole rested his hand on the door knob but didn't turn the knob. Kai raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Cole?" Kai whisper.

"Someone is here with us, watching us leaving." Cole use the same tone back to Kai.

Kai glanced around the living room, Cole does the same. A light flickered in the living room and someone is sitting on a chair. It was Zane. Kai and Cole exchanging look why he's up, watching them leave. Kai and Cole take a step away from the door and both look at Zane.

"Hello, where are you going?" Zane demanded on the 2 Ninjas.

Cole rose, taking few steps ahead and reply "Well I ask to stay for a day, so we're leaving."

Zane nodded and close his eyes with a reply "I see. Or maybe you guys are planning to go Ninjago City on your own? It_ is_ risky, why are you interested going there?"

Kai and Cole exchanges look. Kai was surprise how he knew this. He looked at past Cole and he shrugged. Kai rose and stood side with Cole.

"How did you know?"

"No matter. I cannot leave this Village because there is a lot of damage that the skeletons left. But here is something might be useful. This is my gratitude for Kai, I found this on the ground. The skeleton drop this, perhaps?" Zane said and he went to Kai. Cole nodded to the Fire Ninja and Kai stretched his hand and Zane place an cold object on his hand. Kai acquired a skulkin key from Zane.

Kai put the key into his pocket "Thanks. If you're planning to follow us, don't. This is risky for you and-"

"But I am a Ninja you say?" Zane sharply respond. He stood in front of Kai and Cole. Cole and Kai shocked how Zane knew this. Was he spying last night? Of course, its their teammate and he joined the Ninja to seek answers. And as it look like he is seeking information from the two.

Kai nodded, he got an idea "Yeah, but I got a question for you. Who is he?" Kai throw his thumb to Cole and he noticed the Fire Ninja saying precisely towards him.

Zane shook his head "No,"

"It's our business. Don't try to stop us." Kai turned away from Zane with a rude tone. He doesn't want him to sabotage the plan.

Zane didn't argue Kai of his rudeness. Cole nudged his elbow to Kai "We need to go," Kai nodded and look from Cole to Zane.

"Good luck." Said Zane.

Cole and Kai place the hood over their heads, open the door and exiting the home of Genn and Zane.

Kai and Cole sneaked through the Village and made it to the entrance Village gate. They reached to the Ultra Dragon, sleeping. The Ultra Dragon heard soft snow of footsteps closing in. Flames and Wisp was the first to wake. But they saw Cole and Kai in their view and the Ultra Dragon has calmed and awake Rocky and Shard by communicating. The Black and Red Ninjas approached the Ultra Dragon but Kai walked slowly and careful because they don't trust him. But they listen to Cole command. The Ninjas leaped on the seat and Cole stroked the Ultra Dragon and whisper.

"Take us to Ninjago City and drop us off." The Ultra Dragon obeyed and then it flew off to Ninjago City.

Cole mount the Ultra Dragon while they are going to their objective. Kai still tired because it's morning. Cole felt Kai leaning on his back. Seems embarrassing but Cole forget how this feeling with his team to have their back. He didn't bother him shove him away. Soaring above the night sky, Cole spotted Ninjago City that is overrun by the skeletons. The Ultra Dragon whine and Cole heard his moan.

"What's wrong?" Cole whispered while he petted the neck gently.

He noticed the skeletons is under them, guarding. Cole use the strap to halt the Ultra Dragon. The Ultra Dragon went to a building roof top gently. Once the Ultra Dragon land the ground and shake the Ninjas. Kai snorted and about to fall off. But Cole, luckily he grab his clothing.

"Whoa, hey Kai." Cole said. Kai woke up and notice he was about to fall off the Ultra Dragon. He reply "I'm about to fall? Wait, are we already here?"

Cole jump off the Ultra Dragon and let go of Kai. He land on the ground and now above the roof. Cole went to the Ultra Dragon and whisper "Go behind the Dark Castle to gather the citizens. We'll go our own way while you gather the citizens and take them back where we left the Village."

The Ultra Dragon spread its wings and flew off, leaving the Ninjas. Cole sprinting to take the view of the Dark Castle. The Ultra Dragon drop the Ninjas close to the Castle. It did its job and now the Ninjas turn. Kai went to Cole side and take to see the site of the Castle. The Ninjas nodded and went to stealth style.

The Ninjas closing in the entrance of the Dark Castle. They went to the bushes and saw 2 skeleton guards. Kai is about to spring but Cole stop him. Instead of make an assault, the skeletons start their conversation and the Ninjas stash themselves into the bushes.

"This is boring!" One stomp its foot in rage. The other reply "Why? It's better than keeping an eye on Lloyd."

It became silent for 5 second and one break the silence "Well, I think I like this job. I don't know how to take care of living things."

"The prisoners?" The skeleton guard said and continue "Why are we keeping a them in the basement? And the attic?"

One reply "We are keeping them to find the one we wanted,"

"Yeah, the snakes in the attic. What Kai told us to. I wonder why."

Obviously, the snakes has an advantage near ground because a certain tribes. For humans, they use bare hands but not all of people are strong. That's why they invented shovels.

Kai had enough listen to them. He reply to the Earth Ninja "We should go, we know where they held hostage now."

Cole nodded and the Ninjas left the bushes and went to the corner of the Castle. They sprint to find a shortcut or undermine Dark Castle wall. But the skeletons conversation continued about what they wanted.

"I thought we already capture Cole, is that all we wanted?" One ask. The other reply "Yeah, but we're looking for another Kai. That's what uhh Kai command? And Sensei, Lord Garmadon know his brother wouldn't be gone. But whatever."

"Yeah, we put humans in the basement and the snake in the attic because one can dig, Lloyd says." One said.

Both skeletons shrugged their shoulder about two Kai. They went back posting. Too bad if Kai stay here long enough, he would know Cole is here to rescue... or needed rescue.

Kai and Cole sprinting to find a way to enter the basement first. They went to bony pole to hide from the skeletons crossing by. Once it's clear, they pursue to find the weak cracked wall. Finally, Kai spotted a crack wall that covered with Kudzu vines sprouting from the crack. It's a big pile to handle. Kai and Cole gone close to the wall and Cole was about to pulled out a lighter but Kai push him aside and use his katana to cut them.

"Hey, hey Cole, no. You might cause smoke enter the building and going to the air. And give out our cover." Kai whisper.

Cole nodded and let Kai cut the vines and throw it aside. Cole pulled the Kudzu that overgrow inside the crack. The Ninja of Earth stop and scout for skeletons if they are around. Once Kai clean out the crack, Cole use his Scythe of Quake and slam inside the crack. The crack expanded and Cole slam to the ground to make a hole. Then they finish their job for 10 minutes. And the next thing is to rescue the prisoners. The Ninjas gather their things and went inside the hole.

They crawl and Cole do the digging. The Ninjas stumble on a corridor. Cole nodded to Kai and he reach his sword and inject it to the air ducks. He cut the metal and made a horrifying screech. Kai finish making a square for them to enter the corridor and the Fire Ninja enter and last is Earth Ninja.

Crawling to the ducks silently and then they stumble on the vent cover. (**AN- I** **forgot what it called**.) Kai glance around the area. It's too dark. Now Cole can use the lighter. He reach to his pocket and slung the top off and use his thumb to flick it and the fire lits the area. Kai use his sword to unscrew the nail attach. Finally loosen 4 bolts, Kai put the vent cover aside and land on a dirt floor. The Ninjas scramble to their feet and look around.

"The cell door entrance, we're here. Nice," Cole says "Jay supposed to be in there... I'll look for him once we enter the room. You Kai, free the prisoner."

Kai and Cole went near to the door. He tries to pull the door, locked. "Damn, it's locked!" Kai snapped.

Kai tries to push the door using his body to budge. Nothing. He stare at Cole and he went to the door and tries to pull it. Nothing. It seems the door is unbreakable for any prisoner to escape. Cole interpret the Fire Ninja. He remember Kai got a key from Zane.

"Kai, use the key Zane gave you." Past Cole said.

Kai face palmed. "Aw, I'm such an idiot! Hold on,"

Master of Fire reach his pocket and inject the key into the knob. He turn the key clock-wise and grab the knob and turn it. It open! Kai and Cole nodded and enter the cell room. They stroll down the stairs to the end of the steps. Finally, the Ninjas enter the cell hallway. Look like long narrow hallway and on the left and right side, each cell has a prisoner. Torch hang on the wall to illuminate the dark. They heard moaning and whine of people inside the cell.

Cole and Kai nodded and went to the past leader plan. Kai went each of the cell and use the key. The prisoner gladly to see someone is here to rescue. Kai also recognize some people from Ninjago City.

For Cole, he found Jay sleeping on the mattress. He lightly shake him by resting his hand on his shoulder and whisper "Jay, we're here to save you."

Past Jay shook his head "No. What about Nya risk? Well, I do know where she is held."

"Good. We need you. Besides, Lord Garmadon is concern about you escaping. I heard the skeletons talk about that few weeks ago. He didn't say I came to you, right?" Cole said calmly.

Jay wonder this. It's true, he was with the skeletons for a while and knew they care if he escape only. Escaping alone is much an easier target for a large castle. He reply "Okay, help me up. My back ache."

For Kai, he continue went to each cell and unlock the cell door and interpret the people. "Go to the vent on the right, on the ground and there's a way out. And the Ultra Dragon is your ticket to your freedom. Wait until I free everyone and guide you."

The citizens and villagers gather while Kai got few cell to free. Cole arrive with Jay. The Lightning Ninja arm is behind Cole neck for support. The past leader went to Kai.

"I have Jay with me, ready to escape?" Kai nodded with a grin.

Once Kai unlock every cell, he went to capture the citizens and villagers "Okay everyone! We will guide you to freedom while we deal with the skeletons. Follow me, I'll protect you."

Cole and Kai are in front row. While the people sprinting for their lives, Cole noticed a green flash lasted for 5 second on the Fire Ninja communicator. He doesn't know the green flash meaning; he had to focus and continue guiding everyone to safety.

Cole felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn to see his dad, Lou. He gaped and eyes widen. Jay let go because Cole haven't seen his dad for months. Although, Jay took care of the prisoners of course. Cole embraced Lou with a hug tightly and he does the same. Kai smiled and Jay to see past Cole with his remaining family.

"Dad! I-I miss you." Cole muttered.

Lou smiled and rub his son back of joy "Cole! I'm so glad to see you! Are you okay? I'm glad you're safe and sound! And the skeletons, they haven't caught you."

Cole released and look at him in his eye s"You know me, dad. I'm a Ninja."

He continued "Dad, we need to escape. We can talk later until we get out of this place." Lou nodded and went to other groups. The team scurried to the hallway.

* * *

Past Kai spotted them in the security room. He went to the alarm and smash his fist to the red button. The alarm went off. The skeletons reacted. Lloyd heard it also. And even Lord Garmadon. Lloyd nodded to the skeletons.

"Why are you nodding?" The skeleton said, confuse. Lloyd face palmed. He grab the skeleton skull and yelled to his socket eye.

"Because, CHECK IF THE INTRUDERS! IT COULD BE THEY HAVE FREE ALL THE PRISONERS YOU IMBESILE! Check to see if they freed him. And find who ruined my free time!" Lloyd says "I'll gather the troops," Lloyd throw his skull back and the skeleton body got his head and having a hard time to hold steady his head. Like hot potato. Idiot. He obeyed and left.

Kai and past Cole help the citizens and villager to the corridors. Lou went last and grabbed his son arm "Come on Cole. We need to go."

Cole shook his head "No, there will not be any room for us. You go, we'll take another route."

Lou shook his head and pull Cole "No Cole. There could be-"

"Dad, trust me. Go, I'll meet you. I'll come back safely, I promise. And dad, once you exit the hole, could you cover the hole with the bushes I pulled out? Cover the hole for us, alright?" Cole smiled. Lou sigh and nodded and went to the corridor and disappear.

Once the citizens and villagers enter the ducks exclude the Ninjas, they heard the skeletons charging to their direction. Cole lift Jay safely and Kai pulled Cole cape and make him follow.

Jay is on Cole's arm while they sprinting away from the skeletons. Kai interrupted "Where should we go, Cole?"

"I say we exit out of the entrance and enter the forest to shake the skeletons!" Cole said.

Cole notice the hallway is deserted. It seems a opportunity for them to escape. Finally, Cole and Kai reach to the gate door. They kick the door open and exit out the Dark Castle. Suddenly, they been ambushed. The skeletons and past Kai are in front of the entrance. Kai and Cole gasped and then Lloyd approach from the skeleton mobs.

"Nice job, Cole and your companion. I wonder how you manage to enter our castle when we have guards are on post 24/7. Too bad this is how far you can go." Lloyd said with a sneer. He tried to act an badass... which is a fail.

Lloyd lift his arm and use the index finger and point directly on the Ninjas "Don't let them escape!"

The skeletons charge. Kai and Cole in battle stance. Cole gently place Jay on the floor and guard him with his life. The Ninjas battle begin.

Kai use his sword and use spinjitzu and land a blow on the skeletons. Several crumble into pile of bones. He saw the past himself. He had unfinished business to do. He was about to charge but the skeletons block him. He gritted his teeth. One charge to Kai to land a blow. Kai block the blow using his katana and 2 swords impact together. Kai kick the rib cage of the skeleton and it sent flying. Only left is arms, legs, and head and fall to the ground. More charge to Kai and taken place from the fallen warrior.

Cole defended himself as he using Scythe of Quakes. He notice Lloyd is focusing on him. Maybe he could confess to Lloyd. Kai is near Lloyd so he yelled to the Fire Ninja.

"Kai, try to get to Lloyd and capture him. Tell him he was destined to be a Green Ninja." Cole command.

Kai shook his head while he charge the skeletons recklessly. He reply while battling the skeletons "No, I need to warn the past me about this, Cole. We need to reunite."

"Kai! Are you sure? Lloyd is _right_ there! We need to confess him!" Past Cole yelled to the older Fire Ninja. "Kai, try to capture Lloyd and tell him he was destiny was a Green Ninja. Confess him! He wasn't supposed to join Lord Garmadon,"

Kai, while battling skeletons and tries to push them away to get himself through. He heard the past Cole yelled and the Fire Ninja shot back "I need to find the past me to confess to reunite our- your team again!"

Cole yelled to older Kai "Lloyd is right ahead! Forget him, well, he do this for Nya even though we don't even know where they held her hostage!"

Kai paused. Kai went back to the past Earth Ninja and grasp his shoulder "Jay knew where. We save him, remember?" "Yeah, your right, fall back! Jay, come on!"

Past Jay nod while past Cole grab his hand and sway the heck out of here to the forest. Kai look back, he saw his past himself... with Lloyd. He scowl and follow Cole.

Past Kai, about to hunt them in the end of Earth until the heavy voice snarl to Kai "Leave them, Kai. We don't need Jay anymore. We need to deal with the threat, this Kai said from the future. We know enough, let's go back to the Dark Castle."

Past Kai tentatively of Lloyd decision "But Jay might tell them everything."

Then Lord Garmadon rose and ruffled Lloyd hair in pleasure "Don't worry, we have something better. A Ninja that from the future, is now our hands! I guess he came to find that Kai. That Kai didn't know he's here. We will get answers from him, about future Kai and their time. If he refused to give answers, then his life will be next on the list."

Lloyd nodded "Yeah, they free the other prisoners but not him in the hidden room. You! Skeleton! Get me some candy!" The skeleton nodded and rushed into the Dark Castle.

Lord Garmadon, Lloyd, and their troops enter the castle. Kai stood quietly poring on the dark forest. The past Kai gasped silently because they are planning to kill Cole from the future. He knew the Cole he knew helped them escape. And he yelled at his name which the future Kai he's talking to. He notice he been working with him to protect him. He went back tp the Dark Castle to see what will they will torture Cole for answers. He wouldn't stay around, averted this torture for Cole.


	12. Finally arrived, Kai happily notice

**-The Present-**

Jay was the first to awake. It is 7 A.M. He rose from the guest bed and stretched his arms wide. He saw Zane sat quietly sat on a chair. He went on his feet, rose to the Ice Ninja, and greeted Zane.

"Morning Zane!"

Zane woke up by Jay voice. He reply "Good morning brother. How-" He incomplete his sentence.

Jay raised a brow "What's wrong?"

"How do we get here?" Zane admitted. Jay eyes widen and reply "What do you mean? We been here for a night! You don't remember? The skeletons, our missing teammates, the skeletons?"

Zane denied what Jay said. The Lightning Ninja grabbed Zane shoulders and shake him a few times "Zane! Why don't you remember? Buddy! You told me the story about Kai and Cole. Come on, try to remember!"

Jay tone might wake up Miss. Take and her nephew. It seems, Zane been awake without any rest. "Zane, do you get any rest? And try to remember!"

"No, I watch you when you sleep. But I don't get what are you trying to say."

Jay didn't answer.

_Okay, so he watch me when I'm sleeping. Creepy._

_Not at all. Of course, heh heh, Justice never sleep!_

A door slammed open wide. Miss. Take entered when she heard yelling going on this room. "What's going on?"

Zane and Jay exchanges look. If they tell what kind of odd mission they are doing to save their brothers on the other side. And Zane knew it will be stupid to tell that himself is forgetting what just happened yesterday. Zane make an excuse "My brother here, has a nightmare. He was about to wet his bed."

Jay scowled and punch Zane on his left arm. The Ice Ninja knew he deserves it. Zane rose from his chair and went to Miss. Take. "Miss. Take, is there any interference in your shop? I'm sorry I haven't guard your store. I was exhausted; we have a long day and my brother here is badly injured."

Miss. Take nodded "Yes, and the tea arrived early in the morning. He went in the back of the store and give us the tea and he didn't been caught. Come," She announced and exit out the room.

"What is she talking about?" Zane said, confused.

Jay pushed Zane forcefully to the entrance and reply "I'll fill you in, buddy. Well, what you told me. So yeah."

Jay and Zane exited out the guest room. While walking out the guest room, Jay start explaining the statuses "You told me when we went to our mission and Lord Garmadon made his wish which is Lloyd had join his 'dad' side. You were about to fall in, but Kai risk his to save you. Now in Ninjago City, you told me it's in peril. It's a doomsday world. And you told me Cole use the tea to go back in time to save Kai. We're here to join Cole using the tea. Get it?"

Zane nodded. Of course, he sensed Jay tells the truth. He still remember he's still a droid. The past cause Zane to forget 2 days ago. Soon, the next day or two, his prospecting and soon will forget everything about himself. And the next, could be his family.

When the remaining Ninjas went near the counter, she handed the Ninjas each Jar of tea. Jay nudged his elbow to Zane to tell him he had to pay. Before Zane could reach his wallet and pay her, Miss. Take interrupt Wu students and hold Zane hands and push it down.

"Free of charge, Ninjas of Wu student." She smiled.

Jay reply "Thank you Miss. Take! Let's go Zane!"

Jay and Zane nodded. The Ninjas get their own space. Jay look pumped and Zane is ready.

"Good luck, Ninjas." Miss Take said. Zane nodded "Thank you for your help. Be safe."

Jay glanced to Zane and respond "Ready?"

"Ready."

Both Ninjas threw the tea under their feet and powder consume Zane. And Jay is next. The Ninjas disappear where they stood. The boy stood amazement of the Ninjas. They really do have a power of stealth!

* * *

**-The Past-**

For few minutes after the tea, Jay was the first to wake. He felt something fuzzy against his face. Also Zane was rising. The Ice and Lightning Ninja on their knees and glanced around.

"Where are we?" Jay said, confused. Skeptical what kind of place; look like a royal hallway or some sort.

Zane went on his feet and grabbed the torch attached on the wall. Jay rushed to Zane because only light source is on Zane's grasp. The Ninjas notice some skeleton design on the hallway. The 2 Ninjas strolled on the hallway for a better look for 5 minutes.

Suddenly, sound of flooding of footsteps closing in their direction echo the hallway. Zane and Jay react and immediately, Zane found a detour. He pulled Jay close and use his index finger and pointing at the window that is broken. Zane knew they are trespassing so they had to flee. Both Ninjas nodded and they sprinting to the broken window. Zane jump and grasped the rail and Jay did the same. Zane put his weight forward to the window first. Once he is on his knee on the rail, he helped Jay up. Both Ninjas leap out of the rail and disappeared.

The two Ninjas landed on the ground safely. Zane sensed he recognize this feeling. He can't put a finger on it but sustained on away from this ominous area. The alarm went off; Zane knew they caused the alarm. They went to the forest and how luckily the skeletons didn't detect them yet. Jay slow his pace and take a look where they left. He gasped and call Zane.

"Zane! We left from the Dark Castle!?"

Zane stop his pace and look at the Dark Castle. "The Dark Castle... that's where we escape? Does Cole escape through the broken window also?"

Zane remembered when he summoned his leader name "We need to find him. Hold on, I'll use my communicator."

Zane scrutinizing his communicator. He detect a low signal of Cole, which of course the skeletons removed Cole communicator in the Dark Castle. They were inside the Dark Castle which they caught a low signal. Zane pressured the communicator button.

"Cole, are you there? Kaszzz..." Zane answer again "Cole, respond brother. We are here in the past. Kaszzz..." No answer.

Zane was worried since Cole didn't reply. He waited for few minutes while they sprinted away from the Dark Castle. Not one sound responded back to the Ice Ninja. Jay noticing Zane poignant of the missing leader. Dashing through bushes, tall grass and jumping over the small ponds and cat tails sprouting from the pond. Once the Ninjas are away from the Dark Castle, Jay sat on a log and Zane stood and tries to get respond from Cole. No signal for Kai nor Cole.

Jay break the silence "Uh, where should we go? Should we find someone to talk to? Or find Kai and Cole?"

"I'm trying to contact Cole. But no response. I am getting to worry." Said Zane.

Jay finally calmed and sprouted from the rock he sat "Hey, Zane, we should continue. We might encounter Cole or Kai at least."

Zane nodded and reply "Yes, we should move forward. Let's go brother, we should find someone at least."

The Ice and Lightning Ninjas went away from the forest and went near an outskirts. The Ninjas take 10 minutes break from running. Zane noticed a green flashing on his communicator. He narrowed his eyes closely. He gasped and told it to Jay.

"Jay! My communicator detects Kai nearby!" Zane look pleased. He is relief that Kai is nearby. But where is Cole?

Zane use his radio and presses Kai name "Kai? Kai, are you okay? Hello?" No respond.

He answered again "Kai? Please respond, brother. Kaszzzz..."

Jay darted at his communicator also. He also detected Kai's signal that has medium bar which he is nearby. He shot back "Kai is nearby but he won't respond. Maybe we should play hot and cold game."

Zane raised a brow "Hot and cold?"

"Well, it's a game. Well, like its like uh, if we are reaching our goal of something. Like a treasure hunt. I'll tell you, the bar is medium so it is in between for a good start which we're close... I guess. We need to move around if the bar spiked up. If it did spike up, then we're hot! Which we are really close! And for cold, it's the opposite. Like we're not close. It's like that, get it buddy?" Jay said, smiling.

Zane nodded and start walking around "Yes, I'll start." Jay is doing the same with Zane.

"Am I doing this right?" Zane said to the Lightning Ninja. Jay rose to Zane and narrow his eye to Zane communicator.

"Nope! You're cold. Heh heh, hahaha!" Jay uncontrollably chortled into laughter. He continue "Get it? Cold? You're an Ice Ninja! And Kai is a fire Ninja which is hot! Hah! Ha ha ha!"

"Of course I am an Ice Ninja." Zane reply. He don't get what's Jay, his Lightning brother saying. He is an element of Ice.

Jay rolled his eyes "You don't get it, do you? Anyway, let's keep searching."

* * *

One hour ago when the Ninjas free the prisoners from the Dark Castle, past Cole, and past Jay is back to Ginn and Zane home. Kai is taking a shower and Jay is in progress repairing Zane. The past Zane is shocked that he's a droid but Ginn is not home to see this. Jay is repairing Zane memory switch and other broken parts. Cole sat quietly on a couch, watching Jay repairing Zane.

"Hey Jay, are you finished?" Cole said curiously.

Jay nodded as he twirling his fingers on the screw driver "Yep! Just a little more. Thanks for saving me Cole."

Cole need to tell Jay the guy who is he with. He had to tell the truth. He responded to the Lightning Ninja softly "Oh, and Jay, the guy with me-"

"Is Kai, isn't it?" Jay uninterruptedly. Cole eyes widen. Surprised. Unexpected from the Lightning Ninja.

"How did you know?" Cole demanded. He continued "It's a different Kai. Don't freak out, he's-"

"Um, the captain Kai told me about it. About a duplicate of him? Is he a clone?" Jay said, softly.

Cole shook his head and said "No, he said he's from the future. He's with me also. He freed the prisoners with me and my objective is complete, but I'm still working to get Ninjago City back to its original."

Jay finally restore Zane memory switch. He put aside the tools and nodded to Cole. He flipped the switch. Suddenly, Zane blinked a few times and look around from where he sat. He rose from the table where he sat and smiled. He look directly at Cole.

"I remember now. My answer to Kai previous question is your name is Cole. I remember everything,." Zane said to Jay and Cole.

Cole rested his hand on Zane shoulder "Welcome back, brother." He showed a smile.

Cole went to Jay to ask what he know. Might be a good use since he know about the Dark Castle for a while "Jay, tell us everything. Do you know where Nya is held?"

Jay nodded with widely smile imprinted on his face "Yep! I know exactly where she is!"

"Good, then we can get Kai back on our team." Cole said.

Before Zane get fixed, Kai is taking a shower since he had a long day in the morning. He firmly scrub his head scalp with shampoo. Rubbing his body with soap to be squeaky clean. But while the Fire Ninja cleansing himself, his communicator went off and it's Zane voice. But Kai didn't hear his communicator went off because the sound of raging water took over the sound of the communicator. He shut off the shower head and the water dwindled after. He got his towel and dried his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and step out of the shower.

He glanced at himself at the mirror and his hair down, wet and damp. His clothes are placed on the counter near the sink. He stretch his arm for another towel to dry his hair. He put the towel over his head and ruffled. He put the towel back to its place and glanced at the window again to see another Kai. He slightly smirk to himself and stretch his clothes to wear. Removeing his towel in progress. Half-way wearing his ninja garb, in the corner of his eye, his communicator green light is flashing. His eyes widen and hurriedly put his clothes on and grabbed his communicator and rushed out from the bathroom immediately.

On a same time when the past 3 Ninjas having their conversation, Kai rushed to the past team. Cole rose from couch and gaze at Kai like he seen a ghost. Zane and Jay rose near Cole side.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Cole tone was strong toward the older Fire Ninja.

"My team is nearby!" Kai shouted. He exit the house without his pure white cape in set.

Cole raced to follow Kai "Kai, wait! It's not safe!" The 2 Ninjas follow their leader.

Once the group exit the home of Genn, Kai exit the Village, undetected by the villagers. He stood stiffly on the entrance of the Village. He gazed his surrounding. The team catches up with Kai. And then, Kai smile widely because far from where he stand, he saw Zane and Jay wandering around the outskirts far from the Village. Kai rushed to his teammates.

Zane detecting his signal of Kai has spiked, which he's close. He look around and saw Kai coming. He grabbed Jay's arm and point at his direction. Zane and Jay rushed to the Fire Ninja and tackle him. They dog piled in joy. The past team smile to see the Kai from the future see his team again.

Kai interrupt "How did you guys find me?!"

"We use the tea, duh! And we use our communicator and find you. It flashes green which you're near." Jay shout happily.

Past Jay whispering to Cole "Wow, there is another me! Maybe we can make a secret community or something!"

Cole heard the future team said the green flashing on their communicator resemble of their team presence.

The past team approached. Kai, Zane, and Jay glancing themselves excluding someone is missing.

Jay went to past himself and smiled "Hey, you look gorgeous!" The past Jay reply "You too!"

Kai went to the past team "Guys, meet the past yourself. They been helping me, mostly Cole. Without him, I would be dead few days ago."

The Ninjas give the past themselves a handshake. Zane reply "Thank you for taking care of our brother, young Cole." The past Cole nodded and respond "Yes, without Kai, I would never reunite my team. And he helped me save Jay to fix the past you. He'll be fine."

Speaking of greeting another, the past Cole noticing the future self is not here. He rose from his team and stood in front of the older team.

"Hey um... is there supposed to be me with you? Don't worry about our Kai, we'll fill you in soon." past Cole said.

Jay and Zane exchanged looks. Both raised a brow. But Zane is more concern, he supposed to be with Kai? Both Ninjas turn to Kai. The Fire Ninja raised a brow.

"Where _is_ Cole?" Kai said, to his brothers with a worry.

"Was he with you Kai?" Zane says "He went back in time first and we come next. He tried to find you."

Kai shook his head "No, I haven't. He did?" Jay rose to Kai "Of course. But anyone of you met Cole? Our team leader, I mean."

"I didn't see him... did something happen to him?"

Zane applied something important "And Cole is injured. His wrist has been pierced by the dagger. Something must have happened."

Past Cole rose to Kai team. Eyes widen and talk directly to the Fire Ninja "Kai, check your communicator..."

Kai nodded and checked his communicator. He checked Cole active time. His eyes widen to see Cole was active 2 hours ago. Which the time they went to the Dark Castle to free the prisoners. Kai arms shaking to see Cole is nearby around the Dark Castle.

He finally spoke up "He... he _was_ active 2 hours ago right before during our mission. Is he... Was he nearby?"

"Kai, you know _I am_ wanted in Ninjago City. Maybe... maybe he been captured." Past Cole said. In shocked that his future-self isn't present.

Zane interrupt "And Cole radio, he didn't respond. I detected Cole's signal was low."

Kai stomped his foot violently in rage "Cole! He been captured! Did we miss the cell? I swear I went to every cell room-"

The past Jay interrupt "You did miss one... they might took your leader Cole to a special cell. I don't know, I'm not 100 percent sure, but what you guys saying make sense."

All the Ninjas turned to past Jay, eyes in shock. Past Jay continued "Yes, they have a cell for Cole in hidden room in basement. The door is concealed by wallpaper to blend in the wall. When you saved me few hours ago, missing Cole on your team, Kai on your team said he was active during the rescue, and this. He is capture, I didn't know he been capture. I wasn't there, sorry."

The Ninjas were silent. Of course, if they return to Dark Castle, the skeletons and Lloyd won't be taken down that easily. What should they do?

Kai break the silence "Fuck! This- I'm tired of this shit! It's my fault! I missed it! Stupid secret cell!"

"Kai, calm down. We could think another way." Cole appeasing the Fire Ninja rage.

Past Cole announced the Ninjas "We should head back to Zane home to discuss this."

The Ninjas were silent during the return back to Ginn's home. Kai was devastated because his leader, tried to find him. Once they entered the Village, past Cole trapped Kai by using his arm and grab Kai head and cover.

"What are you-"

"Shh! Your not wearing your cape, asshole. The villagers, remember? Kai that work with Lord Garmadon." Cole whisper.

The Ninjas glancing at the 2 Ninjas wrestling. Kai was struggling but Kai thought what Cole said was right. Cole and Kai glance to their brothers that stare at them curiously why they are wrestling. Both Ninjas grinned wide sarcastically at the Ninjas like nothing happen. The Ninjas continue, ignoring what they saw.

Cole whispered "Be careful next time. Of course you are reckless."

They entered Ginn's home and closed the door. They need to discuss everything what they know first before the past Cole and Kai rescue Nya and get the past Kai back to their team.

* * *

**AN- Don't worry, more will come up soon! Thanks for your patience! See you later!**


	13. Where am I? Let's plan this

**AN- **Yes, I know it's confusing but read it carefully! I get confused also but I re-read it to prove it. But the challenging part is having 8 Ninjas. Seriously, it will get even more confusing. But think hard and imagine it with the Ninjas with a communicator and adventure capes.

* * *

Cole was regaining his consciousness. While he regained his vision and his strength, he suddenly felt both his wrist cold and stiffened in one position. He slowly open his eyes and finally regain his conscious.

He was rising from the floor. But something prevent him to rise further in fact his hands are cuffed together attached on the ground. He turned his head slowly at his hands that are strained. He notices his injured wrist been treated. He swirl his wrist clockwise if it hurt. It slightly hurt.

He gazed around and the atmosphere that is a dank feeling. Dark surrounds the cell; wooden cell.

_Cell. He's in a cell._

_Dammit! Fuc- No._

_Keep it together!_

_Urgg... why do I feel sluggish?_

_Oh great. Look what I dragged myself into this time. Hmmm, I remember my right wrist haven't been treated before the battle. Who aided my wrist? I know it's not Lloyd or skeletons. Or... was it Kai?_

Cole twisted his body awkwardly and on the cuffs in odd position. He tries to reach his shuriken in his sleeve. Unfortunately, his shurikens is gone. He felt something missing on his wrist. His communicator. Cole clenched his teeth.

"I can't believe they remove my communicator. I need to contact- is Zane and Jay arrive?" Cole murmured.

A cell door is being unlock by someone. Cole lifted his head directly at the door to see who would enter. The person enter reveal a boy Lloyd hold one in his hand a torch and skeletons behind him. Lloyd approached Cole and knelt down to his view. It seems the torture is in session.

"Have a nice sleep?" Lloyd spat hoarsely.

Cole didn't made eye contact to Lloyd instead he drop his head and stare at the floor. He and Zane saw Lloyd in the Dark Castle with skeletons. He also reminiscing Zane explain Lloyd personality has change erratically. Cole will not succumb to Lloyd.

Lloyd grabbed Cole chin to compel in the eyes. Cole shake his grip off. "My dad told me what era are you from."

Lloyd received a silent treatment from Cole. He growled; losing patient from the Earth Ninja. Cole won't give in.

Lloyd rise and look at the skeletons. He shake the torch to remove the combust fire to leave burning chorocal on his grasp. He handed to the skeletons and whisper to the skeleton guard. The guard nodded and Lloyd allowed him to take his place. Cole embraced himself what will happen.

"Tell us or I'll-"

"I won't tell you anything!" Cole spat loudly.

"Lloyd, why are you working with him? Don't you see Ninjago we used to live is in peril? Why?" Cole said. But he didn't bother looking into his eyes.

Past Lloyd stunned that Cole said why. Though, he leaned close to Cole and whisper.

"I wanted to spend time with my dad. And this is what I been dreaming for!"

Cole thought what the skeletons and Lloyd planning to do with him with burn out torch on his hand. He'll remorse it what was coming.

One of the skeleton went behind Cole and grabbed his head steadily. Cole tries to shake off its grip. The skeleton went to Cole and use the sizzling torch and pressured on Cole's neck. A sound of cooking oil. Cole yelp in pain while he tries to protest the skeleton grip. The skeleton flew back and Cole clench his teeth in pain. He choke on his saliva while the skeleton reply.

"Like the burn?"

"No- ahh!" Cole yelled. Still feel the burning wood pressed against his neck.

"Tell us or you might end up a scar! Tell us what era are you from and what did my dad done successfully on your era." Lloyd shouted.

Cole narrowed his eyes to Lloyd in rage. He snap back "Like I'll give any information to you! Why are you in Lord Garmadon side? You were destined to be a Green Ninja!"

"That's not my question I ask." Lloyd said.

Lloyd command the skeleton to do it again. Cole tries to shake off but once again, the skeleton press against Cole's neck. This one Cole yelp loudly than the last.

The skeleton remove the chorocal from his neck and the other lose grip. Cole collapses on the ground. Lloyd spit because the Earth Ninja refuses to give in. Lloyd and the skeletons left Cole. They close the cell door with a slam echo through his cell.

Cole didn't move a muscle. He's awake but now his neck is searing and exposed his red flesh. The torture session is over, for now. He couldn't escape like this when both his hands are cuffed.

The Earth Ninja didn't move at all.

* * *

"Wow Kai, what some adventure you had there!" Jay said.

Kai told his days to his teammates and the past team. Surprising how he was supporting past Cole for few days after the incident on their present. The Ninja of the past and present team gathered for a plan. Kai sat quietly on the couch glimpsing on his communicator of Cole active hours ago. He was pondering when Zane said he been injured. But past Jay insure that the past himself might helped him. Then past Cole got their attention.

Past Cole announcing the idea "Okay, I got a plan. Since my team Jay said Nya is hidden in her own workshop, and the future me is somewhere in Ninjago City, we need to go separate. We'll meet near the Dark Castle to get my team Kai back,"

"Are you sure about this?" One applied.

"Yes, since now we have a majority players from the future and my team." Cole announced.

Zane agreed "Yes, he is right. We are unstoppable."

"Yeah. Okay, here how we split the team-"

Jay interrupt "We have to split? Why not we go as a team like our team and your team goes that and-"

"And get lost by the area that you just arrive? No. I doubt we won't fail since there are more of us." Cole said.

Jay paused because the past leader was right. He just got here fresh and they saw where they live in their time was terrible. They don't even know what's going on here!

"Alright, here how it goes. Zane from my team, your team Jay, and I go to find the past me since he know where the secret cell and your pal Jay has a communicator to detect his presence. While Kai, Zane, and my team Jay go with you to find Nya. Kai, you know what to do since you been here and know the skeletons. Guide Jay safely because he know where she is exactly. I'm counting on you Kai. Take care of Jay. He's weak and fragile, like a toothpick." Cole command.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Past Jay snapped.

Kai sprouted where he sat and became serious "I will. Let's go now."

Cole haut him immediately "No, we already free the prisoners. We can't go again once this already happened. We need to observe their new post. I'll go alone and Kai," Cole say while he put his hood over his head and look directly at the Fire Ninja "fill them in. They need to know the sequence of this era."

Before any Ninjas stopped Cole to go alone, he already departed with a slam from the door. Awkward silence cover the room. The Ninjas glanced from the door to Kai. Kai jerked his head back because the feeling from two Jay he was the most disturbing part yet. Which two Jay would be mischievous to deal with.

"So, what else you do with Cole? By that, how did you met Cole?" Zane said. It seems the past Zane was fixed and the present Zane has function correctly.

"Uh, well, actually, he found me first. I been ambushed by the past me and I escape by the window. Wait, I shouldn't ask how I escape, how did you escape? But Cole didn't?" Kai said.

Kai leaned closely to his team with a wonder look written all over his face. Jay responded "Like how you escape. You said through the window. We did the same thing. I don't know why Cole haven't escape through the window. Weird. Well go tell how past Cole found you,"

Kai nodded and continue to tell his day goes "I been ambush, trap and corner near the waterfall, fall off when I was injured from the horde of skeletons, woke up being tied on the tree, then it was Cole found me on the riverbank and fix me up. He told the stories about Ninjago history... and he left his bag here." He stop when he take a glimpse on Cole's bag. There must be a reason why he left it here, unguarded.

"What? What about the bag?" Jay ask.

Kai know not to touch his backpack. But to protect the fangblades what Cole says. "It has... an artifacts that kept hidden from the snakes. He tried not to let them fall into the wrong hands."

The Ninjas can guessed any artifacts title or type. But mostly Jay was curious and might start his guess but Zane knew the answer.

He said "Was it the fangblades?"

The Ninjas, but mostly Kai shocked that his brother knew this immediately. Of course because during their time, the snakes was gathering the artifacts which called fangblades. And that's the only thing the snakes are after. He knew when Kai said 'artifacts' and 'snakes'. A Ninja is one step ahead and gather information... like an SD card.

"Yeah. How did you kn-" Zane interrupt "Remember brother, we fight the snakes together. And the story you told us about skeletons."

"Yup. Your right. Zane, Jay, could you explain how is our time is doing?"

Zane and Jay exchanges look. Zane finally speak "The good news or the bad?"

Kai shrugged his shoulder "Both."

The Ice Ninja has start his conversation "Jamarnikai Village been ravaged by the skeletons while we wait for the tea to arrive. I aid Jay back that is badly whipped for sudden reason and-"

Kai eyes widen in fear. He sprouted from his seat and froze "What? Jay, are you okay? Who did this to you?!" He yelled in rage.

Before Jay could say anything, the past Jay speak "Well, it's me. Uh I mean uhh, I been whipped by Kai that Lloyd force him to. Don't blame him, well, yourself."

Zane added a missing detail "This Jay effect triggered the present."

Kai taking a deep breath to relieved anger. But suddenly feel guilty out of nowhere. The Fire Ninja always have their backs and they had his backs. Of course, the Ninjas are like brothers that protect them. He sit back to his seat.

While Kai regained his temper, Zane flowed his answer to Kai "We got the tea on time and we try to find you and Cole. But we only found you."

"Any encounter of the skeletons?" Kai said softly.

Jay and Zane nodded lightly. The past team gather information from themselves. Still lost about the future themselves, but at least they know how or who they are. Past Jay sank his body deep into the couch because he's still weak and exhausted. But the past Zane is here to aide. But what Zane wondering about Kai actions and the past Cole action also.

Without pondering or taking more guess, Zane asked his fellow team member Kai.

"Kai, I would like to aid to help our missing brother but is something important to help the past Cole?"

Kai flung his eyes to Zane. He reply "I did explain. I'll explain again, I was looking to find a way back home. When I met Cole, and tell me about this era and the prisoners, I had to help. He's working alone against those lifeless structures of bone army to risk his life to free them. Maybe if I can help him, I might find an answer to get back home. But that's not going to happen since you guys are here... and I thought you're trying to me back home."

Before Zane asked Kai something about past Cole, Kai sprouted from the couch and walk away to the room. "I'm going to bed. I need some sleep since me and Cole have a mission few hours ago. We'll wait for Cole to get back with new... for now. And find Cole." Kai is out of sight from four Ninjas.

* * *

Past few hours, past Cole arrived on the top of a mountain. He laid flat on his stomach, elbows on the ground, and gazing at Ninjago City. Then Zane's falcon approached to Cole and landed on his right arm. He didn't bother and let it sit quietly on his arm. He reached his binoculars and held to his face. He sees Ninjago City, what was left of it, and look at the Dark Castle. Observing the skeletons new post. No matter how long he had to stay on the humid air and few clouds for shades above him. The Ultra Dragon laid on the ground near Cole side. It seems they been doing this for a long time with Cole.

Cole murmured to himself "Well, there are more skeletons than usual."

Then something he spotted what was unusual. "Hm? Look what we have here?"

The scene change to Cole view on an unusual skeleton walking around the Dark Castle with no weapon he grasp on him. The big bone skeleton notice a large crack on the wall. Which Cole cursed silently.

"Damn, they know how we entered. And we still need the tunnel!" Cole spatted and clenched his teeth.

He stop talking to himself when one of the skeleton unusually place more bushes on the tunnel and scurried off. Cole remove the binoculars as he lifted a brow in confusion.

"The hell? I'm not going to lose you, bonehead." Cole lift his binoculars to see the skeleton. Unfortunately, the skeleton was nowhere to be seen.

Cole slammed his fist to the ground in rage. He blame himself for losing a skeleton. He need to focus on the skeletons post but he might spotted the skeleton again. His daily thing is to go back to Forest of Tranquility, where the skeletons scattered to find anyone and its a perfect place since they can get lost. How pethetic.

But he had something better than taking down the skeletons. Saving Ninjago, finding the past himself, the team from the future, and saving Nya to get Kai back. The best part. Now the team has more strength... or two loud mouth and two nindroids. He was glad to meet Kai from the future. Without his aid, then it would be years to free the prisoners with an minor of skeletons. Eventually, they freed them today and more of their brothers arrive to help save Ninjago. The best part Cole could ever ask for, to reunite his team once more.

Past Cole look at the falcon. It look at him too and Cole reply "You know, Zane got his memory. Oh, and there's two Zane."

The falcon jerked his head. Cole reply "You can see your master now. I bet he was worried."

The falcon spread its wings and flew off. Past Cole watched it fly and went back to his post.


	14. Separate ways, Plan N- Nya

**AN- **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad to write the story again!

Now, let's start for the review **Solidground**- If you really want me to add Cole mysteriously appears to save past Cole then I'll add it if you want it badly. But that will happen later on.

In case you haven't read my bio, I enjoy making story with action/adventure. If you're not a fan of romance, I'm one of them. But JayXNya is cute so I added the relationship a little.

Enjoy~

* * *

The Ninjas patiently waiting for young Leader Cole return with news. Kai been sleeping for few hours since Cole left. He commanded to stay put. Jay and Zane are having a conversation on each others about the difference of their era. Zane was observing the past themselves and he was shocked how the past is in devastated situation. How Kai eventually supporting Cole and help him freed the prisoners. It is cloudy evening. Outside feel chilly because the rain has set in but Zane don't feel the difference of the cold breeze. Expect heat like active volcano. Heavy pour of rain landing above the roof and the window. The past Jay sat near the window and stared through the glass and he been quiet all of a sudden because he is worried of Nya. Since he escaped with Kai and Cole, what will happen?

Kai staring the ceiling laying on the guest bed. He impatiently drumming his fingers on the fabric and thought of his brothers arrived without anything to take them back. But Cole disappearance what worried him sick. He came to find him and then he haven't seen him at all. Kai rose from his bed, to his feet, and exiting the room to see Cole has return.

In the living room, psat Zane made sandwiches for lunch. Then the door slam open violently on the entrance. It was Cole. He arrived while his head covered by his hood from the rain. The Ninjas rose where they sat and happily to see Cole return.

Zane, held the plate of sandwiches offered his leader lunch "Sandwiches, Cole?"

He grinned and grab one "Thanks. Alright, what I gathered is the skeletons new post."

Past Jay rose to Cole "Any else, like Nya?"

"Yeah, there are more guards tha usual. Jay, I'll tell you the skeletons post for Four Weapon Shop,"

When Cole finished his sentence and handed past Jay the list, Kai entered the room because the noise caused by the door. He was alert but he relaxed when he saw Cole return. The Ninjas gathered near Cole and Kai approached him.

"Hey," Kai only said. He heard the rest while he slowly approached the living room.

"Hey-" Cole look closely to Kai and met with his eyes "You don't look so good, are you okay?"

Zane replied, he sensed his brother emotion. But at least he got his strength back "He has a little mental illness. He is upset because my brother Cole is missing."

Past Cole nodded and responded "Kai, don't worry. We'll find him soon. Because we're heading out soon as possible."

"Why in the hurry?" Past Zane said, raising a brow.

"Yes, let's go!" Kai shouted.

"I heard the skeletons plan is to find us and kill us. And Nya death is coming up commanded by Lord Garmadon in one hour and I came back as soon as-"

Past Jay eyes widen and snapped "**FUCK THIS!** AND LET'S THE FUCK GO!" his tone irate echoing the room.

"Then let's go! This stupid shit wanted Nya dead?! They took Cole and. Wait, any new update for him?" Kai yelled.

Past Cole didn't reply. He gave him a look and shook his head. Kai looked from Cole to the floor. Zane rested his hand on Kai right shoulder for comfort. While Zane comfort Kai, young leader went to his backpack and sling it over his shoulder.

"Alright, alright! We'll go!" Cole yelled. The rain finally stops.

Kai look to Cole and remember something "Wait, there won't be enough room on the Ultra Dragon."

Cole went to the door and rested his hand on the knob and replied "The Ultra Dragon stay here in the Village to protect. Boys, we are going on a mountain hiking."

The Ninjas raised a brow of confusion. Before any Ninjas object Cole idea, they followed along.

For 20 minutes of sprinting through the hill, they finally approached infront of the mountain where Cole suddenly stopped his trail. The Ninjas stop when the leader stop. While Cole glancing the large mountain on the Ninjas view, Kai snapped.

"What the fuck are we here?! We're wasting time-"

Kai stop when Cole reach his Golden Scythe of Quake from his back and on his grasp. Cole turned to his team.

"I hid something before this happened. And away from the skeletons from using them for advantage. But now, its time to shine because this is important." Cole said, a slightly grin on his face.

He turned to the mountain and then slammed his Scythe on the ground. The fissure created and spread across on earthy ground and touched the mountain. The mountain splits into two and show a color of fire red colored and a flag show the first thing. The Ninjas gasped, but mostly Jay happily to see the bounty.

"The bounty?! Y-you hid it here all the time?" Jay spatted. Cole nodded.

"It's going to be dusty in there since I haven't use it when our team suspend. Let's go, now we have a ride to fit all of us at once."

* * *

The bounty sailed through the sunset violent-blue skies above ground. Although, with the strong gush of wind blew the dust piled on the bounty deck and the window they open purposely. Cole was driving the bounty and taking them to the Four Weapons Shop, where Nya is held. The 5 Ninjas on the deck and Kai, Zane, and Jay guided the past them to use weapons again.

"No! You had to avoid the blow from the enemy by using your nun chucks as a shield! Not run away!" Jay snapped past himself. Young Jay shakily grasping his nun chucks like he never use a nun chucks before. But he was nervous.

Kai is here to help, at least "C'mon, you're a Ninja. The skeletons won't hurt you anymore."

"It's been years that I haven't held it before!" Jay whined and gestured.

Past Zane heard the conversation while Zane is helping him "Actually, it is been months. It haven't reached to a year."

"Yeah, idiot." Jay smirked slightly to past himself "I wouldn't give up anything!"

"You call yourself an idiot, idiot!"

"Hey! At least I don't give up! And remember Nya is in trouble!" Jay said, with a serious face.

Jay glanced to Zane and he knew he was going to say something. "Don't, I know you're going to say that I give on the Great Devourer! And I just explained it."

Kai smirked widely and lightly punch Jay "Yep, loud and clear. And I don't even know. You guys share a same mind." He turned to past Jay and approached to his view.

"Look, I know it's been a while, but you gotta try. It's Nya sake. I'm going to help and Zane. Do it for Nya." Kai said to encourage past Jay.

That make past Jay feel more confident and strong willed. He wielding the nun chucks and grasped tightly. He swing the nun chucks to get the feeling of sensation once more. Kai patted past Jay on his back. Zane approached Kai and went into groups what past Earth Ninja assigned them. Jay and past Zane went to the control room and Kai, Zane, and past Jay stayed on the training deck.

The speaker went off. It was their captain "Okay, we're arrived. But I can't go any closer near Four Weapons Shop. You need to go bare foot." Cole said through the speaker. Then it went off.

While Cole lowering the anchor, Kai helped past Jay on his back and muttered "Damn, I wish we arrived on Four Weapon shop!"

Zane, while he grabbed the chain and climb down and replied "Cole know what to do. There are more skeletons than usual. And he doesn't want the bounty to be taken or destroyed. It is better than nothing."

Kai lightly sigh and climb down the chain with Zane.

"Plan N- Nya. We're coming to rescue you!" Past Jay said. Embraced what lies ahead.

**(AN- In case on the separate team goes. They only traded Jay only. Not to get you confused. I get confused also. REMEMBER, Past Jay goes with Kai and Zane to rescue Nya. And other blah blah. ENJOY!)**

Jay, past Zane, and past Cole flew off with the bounty when Kai, Zane, and past Jay went to their objective. When the 2 enter the room, Cole responded quickly to one of the present member.

"Turn on your communicator, Jay. We need to find me."

Jay nodded and look to his communicator and finger his communicator screen. Past Zane approached the large screen, but it has worn out over the months. That capture Jay attention. He rose to the large screen and rest his hand on the power source.

"Hmm... need some power... and some tweak."

Past Zane look to Jay on his right "Maybe I can give out some power."

Jay shook his head while he reply "No, no. Save your energy."

"Yeah, save your power Zane. We are going to search me for a while. Until then, if Kai, Zane and my team Jay return with Nya. That will be big help... for Kai." Cole said.

* * *

On Kai team, the Ninjas sprinting through the plains supporting the young Lightning Ninja on his back. Once they get a view on the mountains where Kai lived. Past Jay guide them and Cole tell him where the guards post also. Kai felt exhausted carrying past Jay for 17 minutes on his back. He slowed down taking some breather. Zane stop when he stop.

"Want me to carry Jay this time?" Zane offered a helping hand on his brother.

Kai shook his head, gasping. "N-no, I- I'm good. If I can carry Nya, then I can carry him."

Kai took only 3 minutes and then went off and Zane follow once he start sprinting. Past Jay have a clipboard on his hand. It has list of skeletons guard and watch tower that past Cole listed. So basically he's in charge to guide the present teams safety. He cannot fight, but Kai and Zane know well since they are from the future.

When they reach to the bushes where the crossing dirt road lead to Kai's home Village, Jay immediately haut them.

"Wait, stop here! Cole told me some of the skeletons post here. Kai, do you have some climbing skill to reach to your shop?"

Kai smirked; he nodded, use his index finger to point the certain spot and reply "Of course. This side. I use this route to escape my prank on bullies at school!"

Past Jay chuckled silently "What did you do?"

"Oh, its a secret. A prankster never tells their secret." Kai replied.

With a new pinpoint, the Ninjas silently sprinting off to the side of a mountain. Zane was on the front while Kai fall behind. Of course, he's helping Jay up to the hill. Once they planted their feet on the top ground, Zane need to be fidelity for any enemies nearby. Kai finally made it to Zane, gasping heavily. Past Jay tap on Fire Ninja on his left shoulder.

"You can put me down."

Kai obeyed and reply "Next time ***huff*** in my present time, I'm going to force you to carry my stuff."

Zane recapture the 2 Ninjas attention with a respond "We need to focus. Jay, where are the post for the skeletons?"

Past Jay gazing the dead Village where not one living thing live here. More like an after life since the Village is crawling with skeletons. Past Jay pinpointed and 3 Ninjas nodded and sprinted off without further question. The Ninjas avoided the skeletons gatherings their watch tower made of bones. During stealth mode, dodging the horde of skeletons, they finally reach to Four Weapon Shop. The shop has a cage door and few guards infront of the entrance. Behind the trees and bushes, the Ninjas crouched down and past Jay responded.

"Cole told me Nya is making skeleton weapons in there. And I heard she been brutally tortured since the skeletons forced her to do so... Fuck, they will pay!" Jay growled.

Kai eyebrows squinted together enrage for hurting Nya. He had to protect her! Hurting Nya will pissed him and he will charge recklessly. But he had to control his rage since they are lots of people life's at hand.

"Alright Jay, what else?" Kai said to the young Lightning Ninja.

He point another area on his far right. Two watch tower. The light beam aimed the ground near Four Weapon Shop "There, someone had to go and take down the guards so they won't alarm the whole crowd of skeletons and we will be outnumbered and capture or killed."

"Crap. We're wasting time!" Kai snarled.

Zane rose from a crouch position and stood straight behind a tree and responded "I'll go and take down the watch tower."

"Okay, good luck. But hurry!" Kai responded. The Ice Ninja nodded and sprinted into stealth mode and disappeared on the Ninjas view.

Kai turned back on Four Weapon Shop and whisper "Jesus, I hope Zane get there now."

For several minutes, Kai saw the watch tower light beam turned away from the Four Weapon Shop. Kai and past Jay glanced the watch tower and saw Zane waving to the Ninjas. Kai and past Jay gives him a thumbs up and Zane climbed down for another watch tower.

But while Zane climbed down the wooden ladder, Kai and past Jay heard the conversation and vehicles arriving infront of the Four Weapon Shop. They stop infront of the shop and 2 of the skeketons from 2 vehicles approaching on the guards of Four Weapon Shop.

"What is it?" One guard demand an answer from the private.

"Sir, we receive a telegram from Lord Garmadon. He said to kill Nya now."

"Kill Nya?"

"Yes, immediately."

"Right now?" The guard asked.

"Yes,"

"Like right now, right now?"

"YESSSS!" The private yelled.

Kai and past Jay gasped. But one of the watch tower haven't been claimed. Since no one can stop the 2 Ninjas stopping their actions, both sprang from their spot and charged to the skeletons. The second watch tower skeleton spotted movement on the light beam like someone pass above the circle. He swift the light to the movement and then yelled.

"Ninjas!"

The Ninjas paused to see the light aimed where they stood. They heard skeletons charging from the Village.

"Aw shit! Became reckless for both of us. Let's fight and get Nya free from this goddamn saken place!" Kai yelled. He immediately covered his identity by placing his hood over his head. Kai went his way while Jay went off somewhere. The light beamed on Kai since he is a dangerous one that start his assault.

Kai use spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" and take out the private with one blow. He also use spinjitzu on the skeleton vehicles so none won't use to ran over them. He landed safely on the ground and glanced the guard with a hard look. Both charged to Kai and he battle.

Once the guards charged to Kai, past Jay sneakily went to the cage door and yelled out "Nya! Nya! Please, are you there?!"

He saw a shadow approached to the cage door. His hands are shaking in fear because if Nya is okay. A shadow merged near the door and reveal of a lass face rested on the bar.

"Jay? Is that really you?" Past Nya said.

"Yes! It's me! We're here to free you!"

"We? Who is with- never mind. Jay, please, get me out of here. One of the tower have the key to this cage. Can you get there?"

Past Jay rested his hand on Nya hand on the bar and smiled "I will. Hang in here!"

Past Nya narrowed her eyes to see someone is with past Jay and his face covered in darkness by his hoodie. He slammed the skeleton and they collapsed. Some of his spiked hair peaked out and the light capture Nya attention and she lift a brow.

While Jay take few steps to go one of the watch tower, Zane approached from the shadow and grasping Jay shoulder. That made Jay jumped. He immediately turn to see the Ice Ninja.

"Where are you going?"

"Zane! Is that you?" Nya smiled. Though, the darkness barely show her expression.

Zane didn't say anything and focused on past Jay like he got errands. "I need to get the key from one of the watch tower!" Jay replied.

Zane elation with a smile and give something past Jay. He give past Jay a skeleton key that is attached on a large metal hoop. Jay gaped when Zane give him a key.

"That's awesome! How did you-"

"There was one key dangling on the wood. I thought it might be useful." Zane said.

With that, past Jay went to the cage and found the hole that fit the key perfectly. The next thing, the noise came from the door and then he open widely. Nya raced to Jay and embraced him a hug with a tight squeeze. She shed a tear of joy and Jay feel little tears landed on his shoulder.

They been hugging for at least 1 minute. Then a voice has recapture the members attention. "We need to go, now! I can't take all of them!" Kai cried.

Zane, past Jay, and past Nya went to the shortcut while Kai defend with all he can. He raced off to his team while the skeletons tailing them.

Once they approached to the cliff, Kai called "This way! This is where you can slide down safely to the ground."

Zane took off the hill first, past Jay and Nya followed, and Kai with the last touch before he leave. He used his katana and injecting it into the mountain cliff, created a rock slide, blocking the secret route. A skeleton will take a while to remove an head-sized rocks since they don't have strength. The team left seen when they sprinting to the plains.

Once they are far away from the ravaged Village, Zane reached his communicator and call Jay.

"Kaszz... Jay, we have free Nya. Where is Cole?"

"Kaszz... Oh, really? Ny- Hey, wait Cole!"

"Good work you guys. Now, try to get to Ninjago City where we are now." Past Cole said through Jay's communicator.

"Alright. But how the fuck can we get there without a ride?" Kai snarled.

"Oh, yeah. I planned that out. I know going bare foot will slow us down. Zane with me already send his falcon to the Ultra Dragon to give you a quick ride. Nya is coming with us no matter what." Cole replied.

Kai also turned on his communicator and respond to the group chat "When will it arrived?" Nya was astonished to see those kind of technology.

When Kai wondering the Ultra Dragon arrived, past Jay spotted the dragon far and reply "Closer than you think, Kai- oops."

He totally forgot about Kai. The Ultra Dragon landed near the team. Kai give the past Jay a hard look while Nya gasped.

Past Cole sigh "Great Jay. We have to go." Jay got his communicator back and reply to himself "Great past me- Okay, okay Cole. Sheesh. Lightning Ninja, out."

"I knew it! It was you!" She immediately give him a hug. Kai paused; but he hugged her back. He miss his sister dearly. Zane and Jay explained what happen to her in their present. It seems the present Nya has sent to the Village. But she must be saved where they rescued her. Kai sigh and remove his hood and grabbed Nya shoulder.

"Nya, I'm not the Kai you're expecting to see. He's working with Lord Garmadon and-"

"I know. I heard the skeletons were talking about you."

"You're not mad that I'm not Kai you wanted to see?"

"Why would I be mad? I will never be mad at my brother from different era. He will always be there for me. No matter where or what kind of situation, we are family." She smiled and Kai hug her again. Whenever where you from what era, they will be family as always. It won't changed at all.

Past Jay get past Nya and Kai attention "Let's go you guys. The Ultra Dragon give us a free taxi ride."

Kai and past Nya nodded and he helped her up to the Ultra Dragon. The Ultra Dragon spreads its wings wide and flapping them to hover above the ground. The Ultra Dragon and the team new objective, Ninjago City.

During the Ultra Dragon transportation, Kai aided Nya wounded area from the skeletons. She had a bruise on her arm and her legs. Also a scratch on her cheek. Zane is helping Past Jay by replacing the old bandages for a new one on his back.

"You okay Nya?" Kai asked kindly.

"Yeah, thanks Kai." Kai nodded and said "Just a little more." Cute how brother help a past sister. Usually Nya helped her teammates, mostly her brother because of his actions.

"Done." Kai said while he uses the last medical supplies on Nya and Jay.

"Done." Zane said also. While Zane glances to Kai and Nya, past Jay twisted his body.

"Oooh... my back feel so GOOD! You're good future Zane!" Past Jay said with amiable tone. Past Jay continued "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Zane said.

"So we are going to meet the rest huh?" Past Nya said, wondering.

"There's no other place but to fight back." Kai insisted.

"I guess so."

"Anyway, Cole plan was to get Ninjago back to its original. You want to join? Look, I don't want you to be in this but-"

"Still the same Kai. Of course. This is important you say. I wanted Ninjago back to its place." Nya smiled as she lightly punched Kai on his shoulder. He let out a smile also.

"Alright then, let's go!" Kai shouted throughout the sky. Energetic to reunite past Nya and going to help the past himself.

* * *

**-The Present of Lloyd's P.O.V-**

What the fuck? Why is the skeletons are here?! And why is my dad with me? But the most disturbing part, why am I a kid again?

This is- this is I really want to spend time with my dad before I joined my uncle. Wait, uncle... The Ninjas! Where are they?

I take a look around. I passed some skeletons and they haven't tackled me or anything. Strange.

Dad... I'm sorry but I chosen to be a Ninja. Kai and the others courage and they are like my family.

When I approached near the window, I saw a view of Ninjago City. Wow, I done to become a ruler of Ninjago with my dad! Woo! Yeah!

_No! NONONO! I'm Lloyd! The chosen one! My dad courage me to join his side... wait, where and how this appeared? _

_I see... my dad told me to join his side. Yeah, but when did I accepted his offer? My dad told me to choose what I really want but what replaces it that I remember my dad tagged me along. It seems fun..._

_No! I already made my decision._

I took a long stroll on the mysterious place. Then I found myself on the entrance of the place. When I exited out from the entrance, I turned my body 180 degrees...

Wow, what is this? I saw the skeleton guard right in my view so I ask.

"Hello, where are we?"

"Why Lloyd Garmadon, this is where you lived. The Dark Castle!" The Guard said as he slammed his spear on the ground.

Dark Castle? In Ninjago? Kai told me the story that he and his gangs went to underworld. But how is it above ground?

I don't have time, I need to find Kai and the others! I ran away from the Dark Castle before any skeletons could stop me.

I encounter myself a weird smog circulating around, blocking Ninjago City street. I manually enter, holding my breath to find a way out. I found myself out of this smog and shocked to see more skeletons?! I just had to play along.

I exited out Ninjago City and tries to find Kai and the others. In the outskirts of Ninjago City, I found myself a disaster place where I left. I'm so tired. Darn with my little legs.

What the hell is going on here? I yelled throughout the outskirts to get answers from my friends.

Kai?

Cole?

Jay?

Zane!

Nya!

Uncle!

Come on guys!

Anyone? Please help! Where's my friends? I gotta find some answers. I'm losing my mind! Fuck! Oh my communicator!

When I take a quick look on my wrist. Unfortunately, its not there. BULLSHIT! Am I too small for my communicator on my wrist?

_Great... Just great. _

Then I spotted Zane's falcon. YES! I yelled at my falcon to get its attention.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted.

The falcon notices me and approached to me. He landed on my shoulder with a loud chirp.

"Hi! Do you know where Kai and the others?" I asked.

The falcon nodded. I'm glad that Zane's falcon was keeping an eye on the skies for us! Then he showed me a video.

The video showed us during the battle of my dad. Kai fall in to save Zane? What? Jay got whip marks out of nowhere?! Not my awesome hilarious friend! I... I disappeared from the bounty and Nya? Where is she? I remember now! Whoa, Ninjago City has changed and my uncle disappear behind Cole?! Cole and Zane went to Ninjago City I see. Oh, they return back to the bounty. Where are they going? Oh, the Village where Uncle get his tea. But why?

The falcon tape has ended. I gaped to see so much activity I missed out. Maybe I should find more answer from my dad. I got to find my friends! I'm going to find my friends and figure this once and for all!

The falcon was still on my shoulder as I ran back to Ninjago City.

* * *

**AN-** I hope you guys notice I fixed my grammar :D. I added Lloyd's POV because in the past, Lloyd tries to help the Ninjas. But the present Lloyd tries to fight back. He cares about his friends. Nice, isn't it?

The next chapter is the longest! Seriously, has like 7k words! Because this is the big event out of whole chapters here! Except chapter 5.

See you later! I start the **Poll.** Please know that they depends on favs Ninjas. The most vote for each Ninjas will appear more in my storylines!


	15. Escaping with Cole, Kai VS Kai, Escape!

**AN- **In case the Ninjas separate group goes, they only traded Jay for past Jay. Like the past team has present Jay while the other guided past Jay to save Nya.

**Solidground-**It does look badass. And a good idea and I love it. Now its in this chapter! Not bad I say. I like to share some ideas that's all.

The picture will come up soon! If you want to see the full size, the link is on my bio. It's my first artwork represent this story!

* * *

Cole woke up from his cell. He tried to move but the burned mark left on his neck is searing in pain. Still cuffed on hands and ankles. He remain stiffened as he tried to remember something happened to him.

_I remember now, I been tortured for answers. I guess if I don't spill it, I'm not going to last long here!_

_I need to escape! I need to escape!_

_If this cell is impasse, then I'm fucked up._

_I feel so weak... what the heck. I know I got enough rest. But why- Eh. Whatever. Let me see if I can escape._

He wriggled to get himself comfortable and tried to wriggle his wrist to slip through the cuffed. Failed and the pain increased. He clenched his teeth as he tried to move. Suddenly, he heard his cell door open and he doesn't bother knowing who he is. He felt hands on both his shoulders and help him in sitting position. His head is down still as he growl. He felt his the cuffed is being loosen and then freed him. Cole wanted to sprang on the skeleton but he had to control it. But he is confused what the last sentence the skeleton said.

"Get up and come with me. Play along for a while." A skeleton demanded. Cole didn't move so the skeletons behind him guided him.

Cole dug his feet on the ground as he being taken to the throne. They entered to the throne where Lloyd and Lord Garmadon are and subduing Cole. The skeletons drop him infront of Lord Garmadon as he chuckled evilly.

"Have you made up your mind?" He asked the Earth Ninja. He didn't reply. Lord Garmadon kick Cole right to his face and now he end up a bloody nose. Still, Cole give him a cold shoulder.

Lord Garmadon is getting impatient and he punched Cole on his torso. He snapped and start to lose apathy of this Ninja "Piece of shit. Not going to give in? Alright then, have it your way. Skeletons, seize him!"

The skeletons grabbed Cole and Lord Garmadon reply while they in progress leaving the throne "How nice you tried to protect your world and your team."

Cole eyes widen. He wondered how he know about this. But he remained silent when he felt skinny and bony skeletons held on his arms. As for Lloyd, he flinched when his dad punched his 'friend'. Is he start to feel the affection of his friends?

Lord Garmadon commanding the skeletons "Go and-"

Suddenly, one of a skeleton repelled the 2 skeleton away from Cole. Cole collapsed onto the carpet, eyes closed. He open his eyes to see a skeleton closing in his view, but his vision is blurry. The skeleton lift Cole and sling him over his shoulder. He swiftly moved to the Golden Weapons that is hanging on the wall and grabbed the Nun chucks of Lightning and Shurikens of Ice. And he ran off somewhere with Cole. Before Cole fell into darkness, strangely he was away from Lord Garmadon absolved death experience.

Lord Garmadon hissed "What the- Don't let them escape! We have a traitor!"

The sleketons raced to the traitor and the prisoner. But what Lord Garmadon noticed the skeleton skill is quite familiar. Could it be? So he command double the skeletons, more guard, and weapons.

For 30 minutes, the skeletons had found nothing. Lord Garmadon yelled in rage throughout the Dark Castle. Because the escape of Cole and he paltry no more for his use. Lloyd left the throne to take some fresh air. He pondered the enemies and the mistakes what he did. It is boring with no friends because his friends in Darkly Boating School flee from him. He felt alone and so he is wondering about his slave: Kai, his friend that saved him from the active volcano. In progress, unlocked his true potential. Of course Cole, Jay, and Zane and the best is that he will not forget Nya kindness. But going to kill her for Kai? That's too far and vindictive. He got an idea, he need to find past Kai and leaving his dad noticing his absences.

Past Kai didn't knew about Cole situation. He been busy looking for secret passage that the future him and Cole made it in. What Kai did to help Cole from being tortured by the skeletons was by commanding the skeletons to haut and lied. At least what he can do.

In the forest where the skeleton and Cole has escaped, Cole got his conscious together and he notice he is being carried by the skeleton. He squirmed violently from the grip and eventually the skeleton released him. Cole landed on the grass and crawled away from the skeleton and his back leaned against the tree. But the burning sensation averted him. He wanted to hold his throat but it might cause infection by spreading because his hands are dirty. He finally met the skeleton face while he stood stiffly and look blankly infront of Cole.

"Who are you? And why did you help me escape?" Cole demanded while he wiped his face from the blood dripping through his lips.

The skeleton conceiving words inspired the Earth Ninja reasons "Ah, you are from another era. You don't have the Golden Scythe of Quakes with you. Truly, you don't come here alone right?"

Cole recognized the voice. As he try to verified who it might be him. He gasped because it was "Sensei?"

The skeleton nodded and removed the mask and reveal an wise old man with long white beard. "Yes Cole."

"You- I mean. This past Sensei?" Cole is confused as he tried to scrambled the disappearance of Sensei Wu in their time.

"Wait, why are you here exactly?"

"I am here to know the secret of my brother. During our mission, I survived on death trap and I hid myself somewhere in the mountain. I been in disguise of a skeleton for a long time."

"Mission? The mountains? Oh, the fangblades mission?" Cole said. He scrambled his memory to remember the mission.

"Yes, but you don't know about it since you are from another era. But keep in mind, Cole." Sensei said.

_This is the past Sensei? Where is our sensei?_

_Anyway, he saved me._

_My team! I- ow! Fuck! My neck!_

Past Sensei notices Cole's neck burn. "What happen to your neck, Cole?"

Cole was about to fingered his searing scar on his neck but he controlled not to touch it "Lord Garmadon commanded Lloyd, your nephew." He clenched his teeth.

"I know Lloyd. But he is not a fan of hurting people he knew." Sensei said.

Sensei nodded and handed a First Aid Kit to Cole. He thanked him with a genial tone and opened the kit. While he unroll the cloth, he noticed the shiny golden object peeking out of Sensei bag.

"What is that?" Cole ask while he remove supplies from the kit.

Sensei nodded and sat infront of Cole. "Golden Weapons. You saw my fellow Ninja, Kai, with the Dragon Sword of Fire on his possession."

Cole stare at him with a blank look, how does he know? "How did you- were you with the skeletons when the time I arrived?" Sensei nodded.

"I was there. I'm sorry that I didn't helped you but I tried to get the Golden weapons. And also," Sensei said while he dug into his bag and pulled out Cole's communicator.

"This belong to you. The skeleton confiscated your belongings... and this is important, yes?"

He handed the Earth Ninja his communicator. He had in his hand and looked at the communicator closely. He was speechless because his radio has detected his brothers and Kai active hours ago. He wore it over his left wrist and turned on his communicator with a sigh included. Because there was no signal and he remembered the Mega Weapon disappeared on their time. That explains the Golden Weapons are still existed.

"So now you are after the Golden Weapons. I remember Lord Garmadon is after them." Cole said, ironically the truth.

"Yes, Cole. I tried to gathered the Golden Weapons. Now I need to find my student Cole in this era and get Kai's Dragon Sword of Fire." Sensei added.

Cole finally patched his neck and put away the supplies. Sensei nodded and he noticed Cole wrist is patched up also.

"What happen to your wrist?"

"Oh, in my time, the skeleton threw a dagger and pierced through my wrist. Although, I don't remember someone aided my wrist when I arrived." Cole staring on his wounded wrist and rub gently on the cloth. The pain has subsides a little. Now he can withstand it for a while until better treatment.

"I know who. Kai," Sensei smiled.

"You think he did?"

"Yes."

"The one working with Garmadon? You know there is 2 Kai I had to deal with. No, Jay I had to deal with." Cole contributed the information that there are more Ninjas.

"Sensei, do you know what kind he uses? What he gave me?" Cole said.

"Hmm, I was not there. But something he uses to prevent you from awakening. You will awake when pain struck your nerves." Sensei replied.

Sensei rose from the ground and sling his bag to Cole to hold. "Let's go to find your team, Cole."

Cole nodded. He tried to stand up using his knees to propelled. But he collapsed to the ground and groaned. He landed his chest on the ground, hard. Sensei went to Cole in worry.

"Can you move? We need to move from Ninjago City before the skeletons find us."

"I feel exhausted. Damn these injuries slowing me down. Sorry Sensei, but I can't. But I won't give up." Cole chipped.

Sensei pulled out the First Aid Kit again and pull out a filled adrenaline needle. Cole stared at the drugs on Sensei grasp. Before Cole ask what kind of drug, Sensei grabbed Cole's wrist and injected the needle inside his flesh.

"Ah!" Cole said sharply.

Suddenly Cole felt energized and hyper. The leader stretched his arms and twisting his body. How surprising the drugs kicked in. He rose from the ground and dusted his clothes. Sensei already start walking away and Cole follow. Cole went to Sensei left side while they walked through the outskirts of Ninjago City.

"Where are we going?" Cole said, curiously.

Sensei interpreted to the Earth Ninja question "We are going to find your team Kai and Cole. They are together and helping each other. I need to speak with Cole."

Cole wondered if Wu met Zane and Jay. Sensei saw him during the escape. Sensei already trust him holding the bag that has 2 Golden Weapons. He'd saw him, so maybe he does the same seeing Zane and Jay at least. Still, he don't know what is going on. All he wanted is to find his team and saturated once more.

"Sensei, have you met my team Zane and Jay? How did they escape?"

"Hmm... They escaped through the broken window where Kai escaped. Why didn't you escape on time?" Sensei ask the Earth Ninja.

"I-I didn't know what's going on. I tried to find a way out, until I encountered Kai and his skeletons. I thought its him but when I saw he was holding the Golden Sword of Fire. I was wrong. I tried to escape until an arrow shock me." Cole said. He felt ashamed as a leader failed to escape. But at least its better than his brothers being captured and suffered the same fate against Lord Garmadon and his army.

Sensei nodded. "Ah, one is better than all."

"I know what you're saying, Sensei. One has to be captured while the others escape. I wanted my teammates to be safe." Cole applied.

"When you are captured, they were focused on you until Zane and Jay appeared. They were even more confused than you. Then the control room guard return and has found presence because the skeleton return to sealed you. You have help them escape when they found the broken window on time." Sensei said.

"I guess I did." Cole muttering himself.

Cole stopped his pace and Sensei notice he stop his pace all of a sudden. "What is wrong?"

Cole pinpointing something above the sky with a gaping look and noise. Sensei saw what Cole gasped to see the Ultra Dragon above them sailing toward Ninjago City. A poignant in the dark. The Ultra Dragon passed under Cole and past Wu and both notice the falcon guided them into Ninjago City. The next thing, Sensei notice some passengers on the Ultra Dragon and immediately grab Cole's arm and pointing above him.

"The Ultra Dragon has your team there. And it looks like your team and my students has met together." Sensei said, stressing why they are heading to Ninjago City.

Cole was about to yell, getting their attention but Sensei shushed him. "You will attract skeletons here. We need to follow, they might be up to a plan. Remember, there is another leader which is my student Cole, Cole."

"Oh yeah. Your right, we can't foiled their plan yet. Should we follow?" Cole said in soft tone. Sensei nodded and both sprinted to tail the Ultra Dragon.

While past Sensei and Cole raced to follow the Ultra Dragon, a purple serpentine appear from a blink of an eye watching the 2 men racing through the outskirts with a sneer.

"Ssso... thisss isss not the Ninja what I'm hunting for. I mussst claimed the fangbladesss!" Pythor sputtered.

Pythor slithered the men and followed them. He became invisible as he follow the men.

* * *

During the ride on the Ultra dragon, Kai, Zane, past Jay, and past Nya filled the information for Nya what is going on their plan. Past Jay and Zane anecdote the story of their era and Kai's story added. The mission is to show Nya is safe on the right hand and eventually he can leave this goddamn saken place and stop working with Lord Garmadon. The only reason he work with them for Nya safety. Nya understood Kai's situation. He done it for her risk. They broke Kai's promise for her safety but they were trying to kill her behind his back.

"I see. So you came from the future and the team is here?" Nya said. Rested her elbow on her knee.

Zane reassured Nya correction "Our leader Cole is missing. Cole that we know."

"Cole is missing on your team?" Zane nodded.

Kai, is in charge mounting the Ultra Dragon. It seems the Ultra Dragon trusted him since he helped him free the prisoners. He kept his word. When the Ultra Dragon closing in Ninjago City, Kai contemplating where the other section of group is hidden. Then the falcon landed on the building and the Ultra Dragon landed on the building safely where Jay, past Cole, and past Zane awaited for their arrival. Jay ran to past himself and Nya.

"Glad you're safe Nya. I'm from the future and-"

"I already know. Thanks for worrying me." Nya said thankfully. Jay and past Jay smiled. Would it be a war for Nya between two Jay? Nah! Jay is more smart not to fight for Nya.

"So I'm talking to the future Jay... right? Because I know the difference that few of you have a watch." Nya said.

Zane nodded and reply "Yes, you and Jay made this together and made one for yourself on our time."

"Wow, I'm awesome!" Nya exclaimed.

The falcon landed on past Zane's arm. He smiled to see his friend safely on his hands. "Hello my feathery friend. I see my brother been taking care of you while I was out."

The falcon cocked its head and release a screech. Past Zane knew this is important mission so he told his falcon go somewhere safe far from here. The falcon spread its wing and flew off when past Zane lifted his arm to help it fly.

When they gathered, Kai approached past Cole while he is in progress telling the Ultra Dragon to go back to the Village. "Did you find him?"

"No... We haven't. No signal for Jay's communicator. He's nowhere to be found."

Kai felt ashamed once more. He blamed himself for not noticing the green flash detect Cole presence nearby. Upset of everything and blinded. He thought his brothers actually arrive in the past. And it won't work for connecting 2 eras. It was useless at first for doing stuff alone. Zane rested his hand on Kai shoulder with a reply.

"It is not your fault. You did your best. We will find him and bring him back home safely."

Kai sigh and look at Cole "Where is the bounty?"

"I parked it there," Cole says while he use his Golden Scythe of Quake and aimed it to the left direction. He only saw the mountain.

"You hide the bounty again? Like last time?"

"Yep. It cannot be shown while the area crawling full of skeletons." Cole said.

The team gathered together once they are prepared. "Cole, what's your plan?"

Cole walked to the edge of the building and point to the Dark Castle "All we need is to find my team Kai. Then we escape the fuck out of here to discussed another plan to get you guys back home. And while we are inside the Dark Castle, we need to find the Golden Weapons that belongs to Zane and Jay. Got it? Nya need to come with us to show Kai. So he can stop working with Lord Garmadon and we will reunite."

The Ninjas and Nya nodded. While Cole get a long rope, he untangle and tied to a metal object attached on the roof of the building. Cole make an announcement as he tighten the rope. He pulled the rope if its safe to go down.

"And the team from the future... thanks for all the help. But you Kai, your help was the best. You are a **hero.**"

Kai feel flattered. Zane and Jay nudging their elbows to the Ninja of Fire with a smile and proud of his actions. "We are Ninjas, we are here to help. No matter what."

Past Cole nodded and climbed down the building to the alley using ropes attached to something that can support the weights. The Ninjas watched past Cole climb down safely to the corridor of Ninjago and so they follow.

The Ninjas and Nya approaching to the Dark Castle. Kai and Cole guide the teams to the secret hole where they entered to save the prisoners. Past Cole is one of the Ninja to guide away from the skeletons of their new post. Wall to wall without being caught, they finally found the secret entrance. Kai started to remove the bushes while past Cole pondered something about this area.

Zane noticing the past Cole stood silently gazing around the surroundings. He spoke up "What is up your mind?"

"I remember keeping watch on the new skeletons post until I saw a suspicious skeleton added more bushes here in this secret spot." Cole said as he tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground.

"It could be a trap." Zane implied.

"Your right, I'll keep an eye out around this area. You guys go ahead without me."

Kai stop removing the bushes and went to Cole "No, we stay together. And this is important and we need your help to escape and-"

"And walk right into them in this escape route. No. They might block every entrance and look, we're done. End of discussion." Cole demanded.

Before Kai implied, Zane met Kai in the eye. Kai know his face expression engraved on his face that he was correct. The team waved to Cole and Nya smiled to Cole because of his safety. Kai and the others went to the secret entrance, leaving Cole behind.

Kai met the vent cover and gently remove it and put it aside. He helped his team to their feet as they look around the place. Back to the hallway and on first floor. Before they start searching for past Kai and Cole, Zane stopped them and start the soft toned conversation.

"Wait, we need to take down the control room. I'll go, I took down the watch tower without being caught. Stay here and if I move the camera left and right, it is safe to pass brother. We'll meet again."

Kai nodded and the others made no objections. With that, Zane went off sprinting and slipped into shadows. Dodging the cameras without being caught.

For at least 5 minutes, Kai and the others waited for Zane signal to cross safely. Then Kai notice the camera far from here move left and right and he smiled. He raced to teh camera and the others gasped as they follow him. "Kai! Wait for Zane-" Jay snapped. But he stop his conversation when he saw the camera also.

Kai waved his hand infront of the camera. Now it is safe to go. Now the team start sprinting to find past Kai and Cole.

Once they stop at the end of a hallway, past Jay paused them because there are skeletons right there posting the basement cell. He know the Dark Castle for a while. There are 3 of them guarding the cell. This won't be easy because they might cowardly flee and report more reinforcements.

"Great, now what? We have to go to find Cole and they block the way in!" Jay snapped. But past Jay noticing not much skeletons are around. Are they searching for something why they are not much around?

Past Jay implying some ideas to the gangs "Alright, anyone got a-"

Before they make a formulated plan, Kai sprang to the skeletons and take down using spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" Transformed into the fire spinning tornado. Before the skeletons react, the skeletons crumbled onto the ground.

Kai dusted his garb and his sleeve and noticed his team glared at him "What? We have to- well, I have to. Come on, let's find Cole in the cell."

* * *

The team walking down the stairs and creating echoes of footsteps as they go. Light of torches attached on the wall illuminating the stairs so they can see where they are going. Kai grabbed one of the torch in his grasp for light. Once they reached and their feet touching the solid ground, past Jay ran to the secret cell where they might held Cole in there. The others pursued with past Jay.

Past Jay removed the sheets aside that is dangling on the wall and grab the cell door. It won't budge. Kai let himself pass as he grasping a skulkin key. He injected the key inside the hole and it made a noise as it unlocks the door. With that, Kai uses his weight to budge the door and Zane does the same. Once they open the door, only thing it has are cuffs on the ground, inact. No signs of Cole anywhere.

"The fuck? It's nothing here. Do you think Cole was never been captured?" Kai said.

"I don't know. But since we found no trace of Cole in here, we should find the past Kai now." Jay said to the group.

Kai turned to his brothers "Zane and Jay, was Cole actually came here first?"

They nodded and leave the cell. Kai remain stiffened because Cole is not here. Where is he? His brother explain he arrive first. But they weren't there to see him. Not to sure what really happen to him. He follow the others to go 1F and on a search for the past Kai.

Once they stopped at the door where it leads to the throne, they stop when this is the only area they can look for. The groups preparing their weapons for any surprising occurred. The Ninjas and Nya thrashed the door and invited themselves into the throne. The throne, where Lord Garmadon and past Kai awaited their arrival.

"Lord Garmadon!" Kai snapped.

"Ah, so it is true. There are another group of Ninjas from different era and they come together. And Nya is with you, hm." Lord Garmadon sneering towards the Ninjas. Past Kai eyes widen to see Nya is in safe hand. But he noticed some absences of their group.

"But I can see Cole that is with you is somewhere... but where is the other?" Garmadon said, weirdly.

"None of your own business, asshole!" Kai snapped.

"Oh, you were too late. He's dead. The skeletons found him and kill him in the Ninjago City as he flee. You should see the face as he beg of mercy as he died." Lord Garmadon chuckled evilly.

The Ninjas gasped and Nya cover her mouth using her hands. Kai was speechless and curled his hands to a fist. Zane and Jay trembled to hear their leader is dead. Past Kai shook his head. He know Lord Garmadon is lying. Of course he thought Cole is safe in the cell. But what he didn't know is that the Earth Ninja escaped. And the gangs check that out already and found... nothing.

"You... YOU... YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kai yelled in rage. Flaring on his eyes.

Kai took few steps ahead, heads down, tried to not show his face shedding in tears. His eyes shut tightly and gritted his teeth as he releasing a soft growl.

Before the Ninjas react, Lord Garmadon released the rope. The cage falls and trapped the Ninjas. Fortunately, Kai take few steps ahead and dodge from being capture since he was infront of his group. He gasped that his brothers are behind the cage excluded Zane and past Cole.

"Hey! No fair!" Nya snapped to Lord Garmadon as she stomped her foot.

"Let them go!" Kai snapped. He charged to Lord Garmadon but he been repelled by the past himself appeared out of nowhere. Lord Garmadon command the Fire Ninja.

"Get rid of him!"

Past Kai charged with Dragon Sword of Fire in grasp while Kai use his katana to defend the blow. The swords impact with a spark created by the impact. Past Kai pushed away Kai assault and charging to him for another blow. But Kai noticed his past himself is not strong enough. It's like he's not fighting him seriously. Kai lift his katana to block the blow from his attack. Kai and past Kai went nose to nose as they glared each others.

"Look, you don't need to work with Lord Garmadon anymore. He tried to kill Nya behind your back! See? She's safe with us but now she is trapped inside the cage! That lousy piece of shit. You want her free, right? Jay and I saved her. And Lord Garmadon-" Kai whisper to past himself so Lord Garmadon won't hear him.

Past Kai nodded and softly interrupt "Just pretend that we're fighting for real. I need to warn you, there are hundreds of skeletons outside the exit and everywhere in Ninjago City. Use spinjitzu to kick the cage over."

Kai leaped backward and stood. Then past Kai turn to Lord Garmadon and glared with a growl.

"Lord Garmadon, you mother fucking douche bag. I will never forgive you! Now Kai!"

Kai use spinjitzu and knocked the cage over. Then the Ninjas reunited again. Behind them, they saw Zane and past Cole arrived on time when Kai freed them. The Ice and past Earth Ninjas went to the gangs side. But there is one missing in their group of course. The Ninjas are on battle stance when Lord Garmadon rose from his throne.

"Damn you Ninjas!" Lord Garmadon snapped angrily.

Before the Ninjas react, Lord Garmadon snickered and reached his 9mm pistol from his pocket and press the trigger at past Kai. The gun shot. Immediately, Kai leaped infront of his past himself and the cold metal dug into his left shoulder. Amazingly, the bullet missed his thick artery. The Ninjas called Kai in worry. Past Cole, Nya, and past Jay went to Kai hurriedly. He collapsed to the ground while past Zane and Zane became alerted on the gun and immediately pulled out a shuriken and threw it to the gun. The pistol been knocked out from Lord Garmadon hand. Nya ran to her brother and started crying. The present team, mostly Kai are on battle stance and he hissed.

"FUCK YOU!" Past Kai grab the katana and threw the katana towards Lord Garmadon. He dodged it while they escaped as diversion. Past Cole and past Kai helped injured Kai away from here as they sprinting through the hallway. Past Kai stuck out his middle fingers to Lord Garmadon and went off with the gangs.

"He flick me off!" Lord Garmadon snapped. He followed the gangs and tries not being caught by them or stopped by the skeketons.

* * *

Past Cole reached out his Golden Scythe of Quakes to cleared the hallway from the skeletons with a reply "The hole we entered, the skeletons arrived and they block the way. I escaped on time. Kai, you will be alright. We will take you somewhere safe!"

Past Kai smiled "Thanks for saving me future me. Nice to see you Cole. But I notice someone is missing. Where is the Cole from the future?"

Kai and the others heard what past Kai said. They paused and past Kai looked with a curiously.

The gangs were speechless. But one managed to speak "Lord Garmadon troops killed Cole." Kai said sadly to the past himself. The others were devastated. They don't want say anything at all.

"...He was here and- No, he couldn't be!"

"But we found the secret cell and there's nothing! And Lord Garmadon said he's dead! DEAD!" Past Jay spat hoarsely.

Past Kai shook his head "Impossible! I- No. He been captured. He was in the cell."

Kai became speechless. He reply with a shaky tone "Cole been captured? But... he's not there. Lord Garmadon said he's dead."

"But... okay. LORD GARMADON WENT TOO FAR! We will deal with him sooner than you think! But the Golden Weapons are gone."

"What?" All yelled in unison.

"I don't know. I saw it missing on the throne room once I enter from another room to the throne." Past Kai shrugged.

"Goddammit!" Kai said weakly.

But when they heard footsteps echoed through the hallway. The Ninjas reacted and in fighting stance. Past Jay and past Zane defending their injured Kai while the present team and Cole were ready. The shadow of a figure appeared and show the face from the fire brighten the person. It was Lloyd. He tried to devoid the Ninjas to talk it out. But Past Kai take a few steps closer with rage inside.

"Lloyd!" Past Kai snapped. "Get the fuck off! I don't-"

"Wait, I'm sorry about this." Lloyd said. But past Kai disapproved.

"Your dad shot future me! He killed my friend and their friends Cole! You think I forgive the son of the father?!"

"My dad shot him adn killed Cole? I know my dad-"

"You're trying to stall us. I don't have time for child's play, Lloyd. He killed the future me!" Cole finally spoke. The Ninjas stood their ground.

"I'm not lying! Please, let me help you!"

Past Kai approached Lloyd and rest his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd glance at past Kai and Kai reply "No!"

Past Kai pushed Lloyd aside and the Ninjas sprinting through the hallway. Lloyd sat there, crying. He is upset because now he lost his good friends. He rose where he stood and chased them.

Once they went to the gate of the entrance, they saw mobs of skeletons waiting for them. The Ninjas sigh because they are now in a larger situation. The team are in fighting stance to protect Kai with all they got. The skeletons and the Ninjas charge. The war for freedom of Ninjago City.

Cole use his Golden Scythe of Quakes and the Scythe transform into a Thread Assault. The skeletons take few steps backwards. Unfortunately, few cannon balls came from infront of the Ninjago City building and a critical hit on Cole's Thread Assault. Past Cole collapsed to the ground and the Thread Assault transformed into Golden Scythe of Quakes. Past Kai use his Dragon Sword of Fire and create a fireball and take down all the cannons. The skeletons are closing in, corner the Ninjas.

"Damn, this is how it ends." Past Cole said, utterly defeated.

Lord Garmadon, above the Dark Castle roof, sneered the doomed Ninjas on the entrance. Seeing past Cole unable to move.

_Great! Just fucking great!_

_We're fucked up this time! And they think something smart for the first time! My friend Cole is missing and I lead my brothers into the Dark Castle. _Kai thought.

Out of nowhere, 2 pairs of shadows appeared and using spinjitzu between the war of the Ninjas and the skeletons. The brown dust storm and balanced power of spinjitzu. They kicked the skeletons away from past Cole. Once they stop their spinjitzu, the Ninjas gasped and Kai that revealed of Cole and and past Sensei.

"Sensei!" The past team yelled.

"Cole!" Kai, Zane, and Jay yelled the same time. Cole helped past himself on his feet, shocked to see himself arrived on perfect time.

"Hello past me. I heard you been protecting my teammate Kai and the rest, right?" Past Cole nodded with a grin.

Jay and Zane went to Cole, dog piling him in joy to see him safe. But for past Lord Garmadon saw his prisoner, Cole has escaped and reunited with his team.

"What the fu- NO! NOOO! This is not fair!" Lord Garmadon snapped while he stomped his foot hardly on the roof. He wanted to see them in pain and despair. Growled that the Earth Ninja and his brother ruined the plan.

The scene is back on the Ninjas dog piling his brother Cole has returned back to his team The past team approaching past Cole if he's alright. They were worried of the cannon blast. But he's tough. Jay start the conversation.

"Your alive!"

Jay rose to Cole and poked him on his shoulder "Are you a ghost?"

Cole raised a brow as he shoo him away by swaying his hand "Yeah, totally. Of course I'm alive. And nice to see all your faces again. Well, my team."

Past Zane whispered to the team "Lord Garmadon was just bluffing of Cole's death."

Kai pissed of Lord Garmadon lies. Although, he was relieved that he is not dead. Of course Jay and Zane feels the same. Zane questioning Cole timing was perfect.

"How'd you get here?"

"Easy, I use my communicator to do hot and cold. I can't call you because I might ruined your plan. But what it looks like, you guys need a helping hand." Cole said. He noticed his brother Kai being subdued by past Jay and Zane. His shoulder is bloody Ninja garb. He gasped and went to him.

"Kai! You're hurt."

"Yeah, your neck and wrist... I should be worried." Kai smiled weakly.

"We'll have a chit-chat elsewhere, okay? I have First Aid Kit. Zane, hold the kit to stitch up Kai once we leave Ninjago City. Umm past team, here!" Cole tossed Shurikens of Ice and Nun chucks of Lightning to the past team. "Use this to turn into vehicles and help us escape! Sensei and I got a plan using those Golden Weapons. And hurry!" Cole commanded the Ninjas.

Past Jay startled on the Nun chucks of Lightning "But it's been-"

Jay slapped the past himself "Dude! Focus! This is serious and important! Remember, do it for Nya!" The last word Jay echo through past himself in his mind. The encouragement has kicked in and so he tried to focus.

As he try to share his mind with his Golden Weapon. Then his weapon glowed and magically, it transform into a Storm Fighter. He gloating that it works. Past Zane does the same thing and his Shurikens of Ice transform into Ice Cycle. Past Kai did the same and his Dragon Sword of Fire transform into a Blade Cycle. Past Cole cannot get his mind straight since he is slightly injured and hazy by the cannon impact his Thread Assault while mounting. Each Ninjas and the rest of the team jump on Jay, Zane, and past Kai vehicles and the Ninjas start their vehicles and collided into the skeletons mobs.

"Ninja-go!" All shouted exclude Sensei and Nya.

Past Kai slowed down his vehicle and paused his Blade Cycle. Jay yelled "Past Kai! What are you doing?"

"Hold on, I need to get rid of something."

Past Kai unequipped his crimson cape and then the wind carried it away. The cape reminds him a horrible mistake working for Lord Garmadon. Jay, Zane and past Kai watched the cape carried away and went off.

Past Lord Garmadon yelled "FUCK! Stop them! Kill them! Block the damn roads! Wait, I got an idea."

Past Lord Garmadon chuckled and swirled his hands slowly. The dark storms summoned out of nowhere. He created a smog. He swayed his hands like water motion yoga and the smog starts to surround the Dark Castle.

During the escape, past Jay uses his missiles to hit the skeletons above to clear the front of the road. Kai and Zane ran over the skeletons. It's a lumpy road and causing their team to grab the drivers tightly. Then Cole and Zane notices the smog appeared out of nowhere. They know what happened before so they called the whole team.

"Crap! Hold your breath everyone!" Cole yells. All the Ninjas hold their breath and drive inside the smog.

For few minutes, not one vehicles made it through the smog. Then the patience finally eased. Past Jay made it through with past Cole, Nya, and Sensei. Second is past Zane on his Ice Cycle with Cole, carrying an injured Kai. Last was past on his Blade Cycle with Kai, Jay, and Zane.

During the escape, past Kai called Cole.

"Where are we going?" He shouted to Cole, that is on Zane's passenger seat and on his lap is injured Kai. Cole is stronger to supporting his injured brother though it caused to stretched his wounded wrist and bleed through the cloth.

"I have a plan. And Sensei know where the Golden Weapons created." Cole said.

Jay, behind past Kai and behind Jay is Zane exchanges look "Wait, do you mean..."

"Yep, the way how Lord Garmadon made his Mega Weapon. I got an idea." Cole smiled.

"The weapon that grant wishes? You told your era about this weapon. Do you think that will work?" Past Zane said.

"If Lord Garmadon can do it, then we can." Cole said.

Past Cole, Sensei and Nya on past Jay's Storm Rider. Sensei reply through the radio of their vehicles "We saw you riding through the Ultra Dragon above the outskirts of Ninjago City. We chased you and Cole created a plan with the idea of the Golden Weapons."

Kai was speechless. Cole already find another way to go back home. "Wow, I wish you arrive here and think of this plan. I am a dooche bag for not figuring out of this!"

Of course, Cole and Zane are smarter and calm than the rest of the team. But past Cole didn't knew about 'Mega Weapon'. Heck, Cole has solved this heart of the problem of going back home.

While they are cleaning the streets, past Cole's mind finally gained his focus. He drawed his Golden Scythe of Quakes and said "Yolo."

And jumped off the Storm Rider and past Jay called "Cole! Are you trying to suicide?"

Past Cole ignored and use his Golden Scythe of Quakes to his grasp. The Golden Scythe of Quakes transformed into a Thread Assault and the vehicle slammed to the ground and dust surrounds the vehicle and drive off to his brothers: Zane and Kai. There are hundreds of skeletons blocking the road and Jay has ran out of missiles to take them out. Past Kai and Zane paused their vehicles to see skeletons blocking their way. Until a rocket out of nowhere boomed the skeletons and sent them flying. They turned around to see the Thread Assault approaching them. Past Cole remove the hood of the Thread Assault and reply.

"Kai, come with me. He's injured and Zane come with me also. I need someone to throw shurikens for nearby skeletons. Jay and future me, stay with past Kai and Zane." Past Cole said.

"Okay. We'll meet in the hidden bounty and go to the Golden Peaks where the Golden Weapons is created." Past Cole said while the future himself carry injured Kai to past himself and make him sit in the passenger seat. Zane leaped onto the Thread Assault and the Ninjas went off.

* * *

In the Dark Castle, Lord Garmadon raged of the skeletons failed to stop the Ninjas and his brother. He was above the roof and saw his brother and Cole escaped has now reunited. The smog is a fail. That's how the present smog came out of nowhere.

He overheard they are going to where the Golden Weapons are created. He know where they are going and now his plan is on a pursuit on the Ninjas. He went to the skeletons and commanded them to gather Skull Trucks to go on a hunt. As for young Lloyd, he followed the Ninjas when he heard his dad's plan tries to kill them. He had to warn them at least in foot.

* * *

**AN-** This is a longest chapter of all! Because I don't want to miss any detail. I need to add everything to make perfect sense. And I love to make everything perfected.

Oh, and the next update is coming next 2 days. I'm going to make chapter 16- TBD. Because the last chapter is coming up very soon!


	16. Pythor's ambush, Truth about past Ninjas

**AN-** I know! Yolo I laughed so hard when I added for past Cole.

**ShallowSeal-** Yes, that won't be the end for Kai! He will still move because he was the main character in this story! And I like to add my favorite character Cole. Their friendship I adored.

Thanks for every review! I am still a new author and I eventually end up a lot of review! Thanks so much everyone! Am I really good? I love **Action!** My grammar is off because I rushed them. But now, I updated all the chapter and fixed the grammar! Really. Enjoy!

* * *

While the Ninjas on the past team vehicles, Kai feel weaken and tired because the blood loss. He gone paled and Zane on the Thread Assault notices his brother is pale through the hood of the Thread Assault. He became worry and knocked on past Cole to get his attention.

"Young Cole, we need to stop. I have the First Aid Kit and Kai needed medical attention."

Past Cole nodded; and slowed the Thread Assault. Past Kai and Zane also slowed their vehicles. Cole and Jay leaped off the vehicles to aid Kai.

"Why are you stopping, Cole? The skeletons are closing in!" Past Fire Ninja snapped.

"I know, but future you doesn't look good! Wait, I got an idea."

Cole leaped out from his Thread Assault hastily and unequipped his tawny colored cape. He shredded his own cape and made something to stop the bleeding. He wrapped around Kai's left shoulder and tied it tightly on his shoulder. At least that works for a while. He noticed Kai fell unconscious as he tied his injury. He finished and leaped onto his Thread Assault.

"Done, now we can go!" Past Earth Ninja shouted. The Ninjas nodded and leaped onto the rider's vehicles and went off.

The group arrived on the mountain where the bounty is hidden. Past Jay landed on the ground and his vehicles transform back into Nun chucks of Lightning. Zane vehicles back into Shurikens of Ice, Cole Thread Assault back into Golden Scythe of Quakes while Kai is on Cole's arm, and Kai's Blade Cycle transform into Dragon Sword of Fire. They slowly approached to the mountain as they speak.

"So, what about this mountain interest you?" Wu asked the Ninjas.

"Well, past Cole covered the bounty using his Scythe. It's really inside the mountain!" Jay said cheerfully.

"It was an amazing idea!" Past Jay budged in.

"Okay Cole, do your-" Past Zane startled all of a sudden.

The Ninjas and Nya turned to Zane why he paused his sentence. Then Zane yelled "**Pythor!**"

The Ninjas turned to past Zane's direction. They saw Cole, laying unconscious and his face met on the hard ground while Pythor has injured Kai on his clutch. He uses his staff, choking Kai while unconscious. He has knocked Cole out really hard to get Kai. Past Pythor spoke up.

"Give me the fangbladesss Ninja! Or the Fire Ninja will die!" He demanded.

Past Kai was about to take few steps forward but past Zane and Zane stopped him sharply by stretching his arms infront of past Kai. Past Kai scowled. Pythor pressured the staff on Kai. Kai started to choke in pain. The Ninjas shocking glance at Kai. They see why Pythor use Kai because he was injured with a bloody left shoulder darkening his gi.

Past Cole growled. He has the fangblades with him. Kai explained that on their present, he released the Great Devourer and it was hard to defeat them. They need Lord Garmadon help at that time. But what will it be? An alternative choice. Kai that been helping him for a while or the life of Ninjago? The choice was easy, saving Kai. He doesn't want Kai to die infront of him. All the Ninjas and Nya eyed on past Cole. He take few steps forward infront of Pythor, holding his backpack on his right hand.

"Is _this_ what you want, Pythor? Let go of Kai first. Then I'll give you all the fangblades right here in this bag." Past Cole said loudly to make Pythor hear loud and clear. He lifted the bag into the air infront of Pythor view.

"Hm, a wissse choice. For thisss pity Ninja. Alright." Pythor dropped the Fire Ninja and he landed onto the ground, hard.

Past Cole unceremoniously tossed his backpack near Pythor. He chuckled and picked up the bag. He unzipped the bag and a sheen of light peered to the fangblades and it reflected to his eyes. He chuckled and a foul glance to the Ninjas as he backed away.

"Thanksss for the fangbladesss, Earth Ninja. You Ninjasss amussesss me for taking my fangbladesss," Pythor thanked him with a sneer.

"Coward. An unfair trade. Fuck you!" Past Cole snapped as he flicked him off.

"Tsssk, tsssk. You already lossst!" Pythor says "I promisssed that I will return. And now, I'm going home! I don't care what you are up to, ussselessss Ninjas!" Past Pythor already knew the Ninjas are from the future. Which more trouble that he doesn't want to deal with. He ambushed Kai because he is vulnerable and a perfect timing. What an evil son of a bitch.

Before past Kai and his team sparred to Pythor, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Zane, Jay, past Kai, and past Cole raced to the fallen friend. Zane and Jay supporting Kai while the past team supporting Master of Earth.

"This is bullshit! I lose the fangblades!" Past Earth Ninja using anger tone on himself. He curled his hands into a fists as Sensei closing in, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Sensei spoke up "You made a right choice Cole. Saving your friend that helps you all the way. There always be a next time,"

Past Cole sigh. Yes, there will always be another time. He shortly respond and command "Your right. Alright, let's do this. Everyone, get back. I'll get the bounty out from its hiding spot."

Past Cole drawing his Golden Scythe of Quakes from his back and on his grasp. He twirled his Scythe and took a deep breath. He need to be careful not damaging the bounty. He slammed the Golden Scythe of Quake onto the ground. The corruption of Earth reacted and the fissures has created towards to the mountain. Then the mountain splits into two. The mountain shakes and revealed the bounty inact. The Ninjas raced to the bounty and start the engine before the skeletons. The new objective is to the Golden Peaks. The bounty engine purred and it start to hovering above the ground and soaring into the Ninjago Sky.

* * *

It's been hours sailing across the sky when the team went aboard the bounty. The sun already risen and the sheen if light landed on the surface of the ground and the ocean has reflected the light. In the Ninja room, Cole woke up by Jay shaking him relentlessly with a slap added. He groaned because he was hit by the back of his neck harshly, leaving a bruise. The past team, excluded Nya is in the control room and the present team are aiding their brothers. Zane and past Nya is aiding Kai injured shoulder. Jay aiding Cole injured spot caused by Pythor using patch cloth and attached on his neck while Jay explains what happened to him. They have a conversation in the training deck stairs.

"So Pythor did this to me. I don't want to ask that he is alive, but what the hell did he came from? That really grazed me," Earth Ninja said, slammed his fist on his palm.

"Yeah, that purple serpent just freaking popped out of nowhere!" Lightning Ninja said as he slapped Cole's patched neck. Cole dazed and sharply responses the pain from Jay slap.

"Ow! Jay! I- you- you just slapped my neck when you just aided it!" Cole snapped.

"Oh, sorry Cole."

"It's okay you dimwit. Even though you patched me. It was clear that you did it and you forget."

"I forgot okay? Sheesh." Jay said, grunting.

Cole rise from the stairs but the headache has other ways. He need to check his teammate: Fire Ninja. He sat back down while Jay notices his leader fall back onto the dusty wooden stairs.

"Dude, get some rest. Right now, Zane and Nya is helping Kai."

Cole nodded and respond back "Alright. What's the status for Kai?"

"Well, he's still unconscious from the blood loss. But past Nya successfully removed the bullet out from Kai's left shoulder. Zane is here to stop the blood."

"What else?" Cole said, concerned.

"I'm not sure, I haven't went inside the room when we aboard the bounty 5 hours ago. There are still in the room." Jay say "Hey Cole,"

"Hm?" Jay continued "...You been captured? How? We were worried sick! Mostly Kai was. What happen to your neck? What happen-"

"Whoa, one question at a time. Okay, let's start how I been captured. I landed on the hallway and then I been ambushed by the skeletons, Kai, and Lloyd. My neck been burned by Lloyd torch. He been forced to do so."

Jay gasped "LLOYD DID THIS TO YOU?! That little brat did this shit on you?"

"Don't. Don't blame on Lloyd. It was Lord Garmadon. Did the skeletons have a battle with you and Zane?" Cole said to Lightning Ninja.

"Okay. Well, we heard the skeletons closing in also. We escaped by the broken window. I am guessing that Kai escaped through that window. How is your neck? Still hurts?" Jay said as he sat down near Cole side.

"Yes, it hurts like a bitch! Broken window huh. I'm glad you and Zane escaped." Cole said. Briefly Jay face became a gruesome look.

"What are you saying?! You wanted to be captured?"

"No, Sensei told me hundreds of bony ass skeletons were paying attention on my capture strangely. He said you have time to escape than mine."

"Oh, the past Zane said that the past you were wanted in Ninjago." Jay said as he endorsed the missing topic.

"I'm wanted?"

Jay nodded and slapped on Cole's back "Yah. You got no idea what the past you done a lot for Ninjago. He also saved Kai. Kai helped the past you free the prisoners. And he missed the secret cell you were in! He didn't know! We arrived and ran the fuck away from the Dark Castle! And you know what? You wanted to know? We found Kai and the past me! And the next thing, past Cole said that he and Kai aleady returned from the Dark Castle to free the prisoners. Those prisoners lived in Ninjago City and some are from the Village we went. And you know what? He found his dad Lou, well, your dad in the past."

He was silent. He didn't bother shushing his annoying brother, Jay. But instead he listens everything what Jay is telling him. Cole's shocked how it makes sense that Zane and Jay and his capture. Cole became silent that the past him and Kai has done good deeds for Ninjago City. He looked away from Jay. He was concern about the past himself and Kai. Jay notices his glance away from him as he raised a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about the present. What will happened? If we aspired to go back home, will it change our time?" Cole said.

"I'm not an expert of going back in time." Jay shrugged his shoulder.

"And how did the hell past me got the fangblades?" Cole said.

"Kai told me and Zane his story that he been protecting that artifacts for a long time. That's why Pythor is still alive. Eh?" Jay nudged his elbow to Cole.

"Make sense. Don't remind his name."

"Yeah. I wish Nya is safe also. You know, our time. " Jay drop his head to the deck and stared at his tabi boots.

"I bet she is."

The Earth and Lightning Ninjas conversation interrupted by a fenemine voice and footsteps closing behing them.

"Greetings brother," Zane said as he carried one hand a First Aid Kit. Past Nya on his side, strolling towards the Ninja in black and blue gi.

"Hello boys. Having a nice chat?" Nya smiled.

Jay rose from the wooden stairs and ran to his Ice Ninja brother and past Nya with a worried face.

"Is Kai okay?" Jay sharply said. First thing he said.

Zane and Nya nodded with a smile imprinted on their faces. "Yeah, he's alright! He need some rest."

The Ninjas and Nya turned to Cole when he spoke up "Glad he's alive. I'm worried sick." Cole said.

He still sitting on the wooden deck, didn't bother twisting his head or rise because the searing pain still in effect. Arms crossed rested on his knees. Zane know his statuses. Jay and past Nya went to the control room to see if they are close to the Golden Peaks or needed help around the bounty. Zane strolled to Cole where he sat and sit on the stair with him and place the kit down.

"Let me give you proper treatment, brother." Zane smiled as he open the kit widely.

While Zane removes the needed supplies, Cole watches his brother with a question on his mind. He was about to ask until Zane spoke up.

"You can ask me anything Cole. What is on your mind?"

Shockingly how Zane knew. He nodded "How are you still remembering me?" Cole said.

Zane reply "Past Jay fixed the past me. It took hours to repair past me. Then the past me remembered again. I also felt the change inside me."

"So it is true." Cole said while he lift his left hand, rubbing his chin.

"What is true?"

"The past inflicts the present. Since we are going to merge the Golden Weapons to a Mega Weapon. We need to make a perfect and accurate wish." Cole said and flung his eyes to Zane.

"May I see your right wrist?" Zane stretched his hand towards Cole. He nodded and handed his right wrist to be checked out.

Zane uses the pair of scissor and slowly cut the fabric cloth of Cole's bandages. Cole felt a cold blade pressed on his skin as Zane cuts the cloth. He slowly unfolded the bloody fabric cloth and put it aside. Cole wrist has a scar on front and back. Red veins and on his flesh appeared and looks burned. Zane lifted a brow.

"Did someone aided your wrist, Cole?" Zane said, anxiously on his leader injured wrist.

"I don't remember. But Sensei said past Kai he helped me patched up while I was out." Cole said, shrugging.

"The drugs are still in effect whatever Kai added inside and what Sensei injected you. Lemme help you brother."

Zane reached out a bottle of alcohol from the kit and uncapped the bottle carefully. Cole stared hardly on the bottle, amused. Before Cole protest, Zane already locks his hand so Cole won't pulled his wrist away from Zane and he poured the alcohol onto the scar. Cole yelped in pain and curled his hands to a fist. Cole squirmed and screamed at the same time; the sensation of alcohol entered his flesh. Zane stop pouring the alcohol and put the cap on while Cole clenched his teeth.

"Gahhh! Geez Zane, you should have warn me! Freaking hurts like a bitch! Ahh!" Cole howled.

"I'm sorry brother, it is logical to remove the infection first." Zane said while he place the bottle of alcohol back to the First Aid Kit and pulled out a Neosporine. He squeezed the Neosporine and jelly came out. He put it on his index finger and rubbed it gently from front and back. Cole took a deep breath since it has alleviating the pain.

"Feeling better? The dagger missed your artery luckily." Zane said.

Cole slightly nodded. Still clenching his teeth "Just... yeah it feels a... lot better. Thanks,"

Zane nodded and capped the Neosporine and put it back to the First Aid Kit. He pulled out the fabric rolled cloth and start wrapping around Cole's wrist. Once he fully wrapped Cole's wrist, he cut the fabric and clip it. Zane releases Cole wrist and he twisting his wrist slowly and gently.

"Wow, thanks! Feels so much better."

Zane nodded and said "Now I need to fix your neck and your face. Stand still,"

Zane lifted Cole head and Cole glancing above Ninjago Sky while the Ice Ninja replaces the old bandages for a new one. A same progress using alcohol but Cole serverly screamed louder than the last one. He saw the skin burned. He was about to get sick how horrible it looks. Once he finished, he went to his face and use fabric and tape on his forehead. He finished aiding his leader.

"There you go. Nya would like to help but I offer myself to help my brother." Zane said while he putting away the First Aid Kit.

"Can you move?" Zane said. It was obvious that Cole been hit by Pythor back of his neck.

Cole shook his head lightly "Not much. Could you take me to the control room?"

Zane rise where he sat and reply "No, you need some rest. We will wake you once we have arrive on Golden Peaks."

Cole sigh. He just got here, he got a lot to learn this new era and the past himself. Although, he had to take Zane's advice. Zane stretched his arm to Cole and accepted Zane's helping hand. He reeled him up and suddenly Cole became unbalanced of the headache but he is still on his feet. He lightly held his head while Zane guided him to the room.

In the control room, past Cole in charge driving the bounty while past Jay and Jay doing some engineering in the control room. Past Zane eyes glued on the large screen of a map of Golden Peaks. Past Nya and Sensei went to past Zane for a better view. Their destination on Golden Peaks far from where they are.

"It seems the Golden Peaks will take few hours for us to arrive." Zane said.

"As future Cole said, the only way for them to get back home and restore peace of Ninjago is to create a Mega Weapon." Sensei added, stroking his beard.

Past Cole joined the conversation "I do want our world to live peacefully with my brothers and my dad,"

"Wait," Jay cocked his head "what about your world? What will happen? Will our world will be the same like this?"

Jay remembered the conversation with Cole about the change. For once, Jay actually take mental notes. This is important to discuss this when everyone is here. Well, some are absences. But they will fill them in.

Past Cole paused. But he shared a same mind with the future himself "Yes, I notice the pattern. Zane was broken, until Jay repaired him. Future Zane has been restored in at least few hours. You know, theoretically, the past share the same effect. If anything happens to us, the past us, if we die or worse..."

All gasped immediately. Mostly Jay and past Jay look panicked as they exchanges look.

"T-then we need to protect the past ourselves?" Jay shrieked.

Past Sensei eyes widen with a disbelief tone "You are trying to say is that if one of my student died, then it will erased every trace of the present."

"Just you guys should know, Kai protected past himself. And look what happened, did my brother Kai end up a same fate as he suffer?" Past Cole said.

"And Jay got whip marks out of nowhere." Zane added.

"Exactly! My brother Jay been whipped by Lord Garmadon. Zane been broken. My feet was burned by acid."

Past Kai eyes widen in shock. He said "The future me saves me from the shot of Lord Garmadon."

Past Cole got the Ninjas attention by inviting himself in the conversation once more "Then my friend Kai from the future will disappear."

The control room grew silent. The fact is true, and now a new objective is to protect themselves. Two new objective: The Golden Peaks and protecting the past themselves. If one dies, then the present disappeared. This is inevitable! Few minutes pass, finally Nya break the silence.

"Then we gotta be careful! I don't want my brother Kai disappear! He's my brother and- My- my only family member!"

While Nya speak, Zane enters the room in the same time. Fortunately, the past Zane recorded the conversation and the present has the data. He was one step ahead.

"Hello future me, would you fill Cole and Kai once they are awake?"

"Of course. They need to know what is going on." Zane said with a nod.

Jay rose and went to Zane "Wait, how did you know? You weren't with us!"

"As a past Nindroid, I recorded the conversation we had and Zane has the record." Past Zane say "Like Cole said, my past team gained what we do and the future team like you gain in few minutes for hours."

"Oh, okay."

"Were you listening asshole?" Past Kai eyed Jay.

"Nope! I'm busy fixing the bounty engine, I remember the conversation when Nya said 'be careful' part."

"Me too!" Past Jay applied.

Past Kai approached to past Jay and Jay behind and slapped them behind their necks. They both rubbed their neck lightly while Kai walked away with a smirk. Two Jay scowled at past Kai.

"You're suck a dick!"

"I love you too!" Past Kai teased while he went to Cole.

"I don't want to deal with Jay's twin. It's unbearable!"

"I agree," Cole whispered with a slight grin.

* * *

In the Dark Castle, Lord Garmadon angrily churning back and forth on the front yard while the skeletons preparing the Skull Trucks. Skeletons preparing large bone claws on each truck and soldiers of skeletons are ready. Kruncha stayed behind to keep an eye on Lloyd G. While Lord Garmadon stomping in rage around the front gate, he notices a crimson red cape on the floor. He knelt and grab the cape. He stared at it and grit his teeth.

"I will end you and your team, Kai! I will have my revenge! I will find out what you're up to!" He said, indignantly.

He walked to the Skull Truck and ask the driver "Is it ready?"

"Yes, we're finish and ready to go." The driver replied.

Lord Garmadon chuckled and hopped onto the Skull Truck. The other Skull Truck start their engine and flames coming out of the sides like bad ass. Lord Garmadon rubbed his hands with a snickered to hunt down the Ninjas until someone summoned his name.

"Lord Garmadon! Lloyd is not in the Dark Castle." Kruncha shouted.

"WHAT?" He instantly turn his body to the front entrance of the Dark Castle. Eyed on Kruncha.

"I think the Ninjas have him captivity."

With no further question, Lord Garmadon said "Go! We will end the Ninjas now!"

The gates open on both side of the brick wall. The Skull Truck start to move and one by one, they are driving on the road of Ninjago City.

* * *

On the anchor of a bounty, a young lad was hanging as hard as he can not to fall off. Past Lloyd, hanging for his dear life to warn the Ninjas about his dad. But will they believe the green sprout for what he did to ruined the past? Of course. Sensei always give them a second chance for the Ninjas, merely not even looking into his eyes. Now he had to wait when they parked the bounty to reached to the Golden Peaks.


	17. Little chat, Arriving at Golden Peaks

**AN-** Here is the event. It's short and simple. But the next chapter will blow your mind! I'm so creative on that chapter like really. It will be amazing! Enjoy!

* * *

In the Ninja room, Cole got few minutes of rest. He woke up to see his brother Kai woken up from the blood loss. He sat quietly on his bed side and stared at Kai unconscious on the bed. Zane and past Nya did their best to remove the bullet on Kai's shoulder. Then the door opened. Past Cole enter the room and captured the future himself clearing his throat violently.

"Hello future me," Past Cole using greeted tone towards him.

"Hello me. Are you supposed to be driving the bounty?"

Past Cole went to Kai bed side "Nah, Kai take it over for me. I need to ask you, how'd you get captured? I evaded from being captured for months and. But I eventually met Kai. Good thing though. He was in a bad shape."

"I been ambushed." Cole said flatly.

"Kai been ambushed too. He managed to escape also. Your pal Zane and Jay did the same. This time, they have time to escape before the alarm went off. You, in the other hand, they were focused on your capture." Past Cole said softly.

"They were focus on me because I'm wanted in Ninjago City, right?" Cole said, raising a brow.

"Heh, yeah for Lord Garmadon. He supposed to captured me. I kept interfering his skeletons army and his plan. He wanted me dead and my Golden Scythe of Quakes. And I'm the only Ninja. And I'm sorry that they captured you,"

Cole didn't knew he which is him would done lots of things on his own. Sure he does stuff on his own but until Sensei met him and teaches him to work as a team. Past Cole went near the door to leave the room to let the future him and Kai resting till they reached their destination. Before past Cole leaves, he tells the future himself.

"If Kai's awake, tell me. And Pythor have Kai captive for a moment... for a trade."

"Wait," Past Cole stop to hear what the future self asking for "Yes?"

"What did you traded with?"

"...The fangblades for Kai's life. You would do the same."

Cole nodded and reply "Of course! He's my brother and always be. With Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Sensei, my dad, and Nya. Everyone I care for."

"I'm glad. I got to go." Cole nodded. Past himself exited the room.

For at least 10 minutes, Cole saw Kai stirred his body. He immediately rose from the bunk bed and approached to his brother. He knelt near his bed side while Kai releases a moan.

"Kai?" Cole shockingly watched his brother moving.

Kai heard a voice calling his name causing him to reviving from his sleep. He forced himself to lift his eyelids. He remembered the mission and gotten shot by Lord Garmadon. He finally open his eyes; blurry and not adjusted to the sunshine landed down the wooden floor of the room. Kai saw a figure knelt near his right.

"H-huh?"

Kai suddenly felt pain on his left shoulder. He screeched because the pain really hurts. Lord Garmadon really hit him onto his shoulder blade bone. Ouch.

"Kai! It's me, Cole! Don't get up, we will find something to subside the pain." Cole said, with a concerned look.

Kai managed to get his vision together and see his brother Cole on his side. He said "Cole? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wh-where are we?" Kai said, weakly.

"We're in the bounty. We are going to Golden Peaks, go get some rest while you can." Cole insisted, while he rested his hand on Kai's wounded area. Causing him a low wince. He immediately remove his hands and apologized.

"Cole, are you okay? Did you get some rest?" Kai stated.

Cole raised a brow "What do you mean? I'm fine, really."

"No, you look tired. Are you in drugs?"

Cole denied. "Umm, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Cole rolled his sleeve and glimpsed on his wounded right wrist. The drugs is still inside him. His skin showed red on his wrist. Cole pulled his sleeve down to concealed his shots. Before Cole say anything, his valuable members, Zane and Jay enters. They were happy to see Kai was awaken from the serious injury. The Fire and Earth Ninjas turned to see the Ice and Lightning Ninja came on time.

"Kai! Buddy! Your awake!" Jay cheered happily to see Kai.

"I sensed you are awake, brother. So I came to check your statuses." Zane said, while the 2 Ninjas went to Cole and Kai.

"Guys! Hey. Anyone hurt?" Kai said.

"Well no... except for couple." Jay said.

"I know it's me. It looks like we finally got all the gangs."

Jay and Zane went to Kai side bed. Zane knelt near Cole and Jay sat on Kai bed. Zane gently grab Cole's wrist to see if some made recovery. He unrolled his sleeve and reveal a fabric cloth wrapped his wrist. Kai saw the two Ninjas.

"Dude, what happen to your wrist?" Kai said, blankly look at Cole and Zane.

"The skeleton threw the dagger. He missed me by an inch. He would cut my head off. But Cole eventually got the hit." Zane answered.

"At least you didn't get the hit, Zane." Cole said. Cared for the brothers safety and their life.

Zane gently rubbed Cole's wrist. Cole doesn't mind for him to checked his wrist. But when Zane accidentally pressured his thumb onto the cloth to feel the scar, Cole flinched and shaken his body. The Ninjas saw Cole flinched and Zane compelled away from his wrist.

"Sorry." Zane apologizes.

"No, don't worry about it." Cole sputtered.

"Well I wanted to know what happened," Kai said.

"Alright, you weren't there. I'll explain it again for Kai. Is it cool?" Cole said to his brothers. They nodded.

"Let's start my with my neck. I been tortured by the little bastard. How? Well he used a burn out torch and pressured against my neck. It hurts! I been cuffed and I can't even do anything so I had to withstand it."

"Wait, Lloyd did this to you?" Kai said, gave him a gruesome look. Cole nodded.

"How about you, Jay?" Cole said.

"Oh, I feel so much better! Thanks for asking! Zane really helps! My back doesn't hurt and not in pain! I feel better and energetic!" Jay gloated while he twisting his body back and forth.

"It's been like that, idiot. You've never changed." Kai added with a slight smirking.

Jay looked away with arms crossed across his chest. "Hey! I wasn't feeling good for last few days!"

Cole shrugged his shoulder "Eh, I rather have peaceful silent of my time."

Jay glared and punched Cole on his shoulder "Ow." "Well your time of independence is over! I'm back and get used of it!" Jay said, flattering to himself.

"Same old Jay." Kai said, lightly shook his head. Cole and Zane chuckled lightly. Jay scowled and mumbled to himself that it's hard to make out.

The Ninjas conversation died down. Now back to serious conversation.

"So the Golden Weapons..." Jay started the conversation.

"Yes, the past Sensei said we need to go the Golden Peaks. We are going there now. Cole, how did you make this plan?" Zane said.

"Sensei gave me the Golden Weapons. I notice the past has the Golden Weapons. Still existed on this time. On our time, Lord Garmadon Mega Weapon disappeared. Remember?"

The Ninjas nodded excluding Kai. Kai didn't know what's he saying. Is he bemused him? Anyway, he had to focus what's Cole planning. Cole continued "Well look at this, there's no way to go back home. And the only back home is the Mega Weapon and-"

Jay interrupt "Hey, what about using the tea?"

"No, I just told you most of the Village been ravaged by the skeletons!" Kai yelled.

Cole already knew the Village been ravaged. How does he know? Sensei, of course. So he knew the Golden Weapons could be the one and only way.

"Yeah, and this is the only way. To make one good wish and done." Cole said.

Kai nodded and reply "Could we wish to go back to present?"

Jay interrupt "Or we could wish to fix the past!"

Zane interrupt "Or we could-"

Cole finally interrupt the Ninjas guess "Stop it! None of them is going to work!"

Jay and Kai glared at him "Alright, smarty pants. Then what's your idea?"

Cole didn't say anything. The Ninjas eyed at Cole while he rubbed his chin and scratched his head. He opened his mouth but didn't summon any words. He finally spoke.

"I know one. It's-"

Then the speaker went off. That captures the Ninjas attention "Future us, we have arrived on the Golden Peaks. Get prepared." The speaker went off.

Cole haven't finished his sentence but they arrived on the Golden Peaks. Zane, Jay, and Cole propelled themselves using their knees. Zane helped Cole to his feet gently. Kai tried to rise from the bed but the pain pushed him back down the bed.

"Great, I wanted to help!" Kai snapped.

Zane nodded and pull a bottle of pain killers. "Here, this might help." He uncapped the bottle and shake the bottle until it came out 2 pills. He handed the Fire Ninja onto his hand.

Kai thanked him and put it to his mouth. He swallowed it and Zane help him to his feet. The Ninjas stormed out of the room.

* * *

They entered the training deck and saw the Golden Peaks. The mountain was very large and under the ship was the forest. Although, they had to park there. The amazement of the Golden Peaks and then the past team, Nya, and Sensei entered the training deck with Golden Weapons on their backs.

"Hello, are you ready?" Past Zane said while he approached the present team with a smile.

Past Cole and Nya saw Kai and rushed to Kai to see him moving. "Kai, are you alright?" Nya also added her conversation "Kai, be careful out there. You shouldn't go on like this."

"Hey, its okay. I'm fine, Cole. Thanks Nya. So why are we not parked infront of the Golden Peaks?" Kai said and turned to the Golden Peaks for another glimpse.

Past Sensei approached, heard the conversation "If the skeletons might take our ship."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense!"

Past Cole interrupt "No, he got a point. We parked behind those tall trees. The future me said the Golden Weapons will forged and soon we won't have any rides."

"That's still doesn't make sense." Kai replied.

Cole and Zane pushed Kai towards the chains. "Just listen Kai. I know what they're doing."

Kai sigh. He reply "Whatever, let's go."

Past Nya reeled down the anchor "Alright guys, let's go!"

The four of two groups nodded and went to the chains. Past Nya took out her exo-suit. Past Jay jumped to see Nya is back to her fighting style as a samurai. She leaped onto the seat and Sensei and turned on. The mech moved and went above air. Past Jay joined her using his Nun chucks of Lightning and his weapon transformed into a Storm Rider. Zane and Cole went on the Storm Rider as they went off. Past Zane, Cole, and Kai also transformed their Golden Weapons into vehicles. The Ninjas went on the passenger seats of the driver and all went off into the forest and headed to the Golden Peaks.


	18. Last battle, Last wish, One Last time

**AN- **I HAD TO SAY, THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME CREATIVITY IDEA I'VE EVER MADE! Really! You gotta read this! This is why I made this story because my idea using another group of Ninja!

Read it and figure it out why and how I made this story.

* * *

The Ninjas gliding their vehicles through the trackless forest. Past Nya and Jay above the skies and underneath them was past Kai, Cole, and Zane. It is about to hit noon. The Golden Weapons are on the past team possession. The Ninjas haven't start their conversation. Until, that is Jay started to entertaining himself right near past Kai.

"I spy something... blue!"

"The skies. Could you-" Past Kai growled.

Jay interrupt while he bounces on his seat like a toddler "I spy something red!"

"It's me. Would you shut up? You won't like me when I'm angry!" Past Kai said.

"I spy something-"

"I would rip your lips Jay and donate them to the skeletons!" Past Kai threatened the Lightning Ninja.

"Hey, I'm trying to start the fun here!" Jay snapped, crossed his chest by his arms. Although, he likes to tease his brothers but sometimes they might annoyed them to death. And they son't want to debate his personality.

It grew silent. But that doesn't stopped for the Lightning Ninja. Although, he sat behind past Kai as a passenger seat. But he wouldn't careless. But he notices something ahead of them that none of the Ninjas didn't even noticing it.

"I spy some snakes?"

Kai was about to lose his patience. He turned his head and yelled furiously "Jay, I would-"

"Kai, there's some snakes ahead!" Past Cole yelled.

Past Kai, Cole, and Zane slowed their vehicles to see at least 15 snakes together from each tribes in the small road. The snakes turned to see the Ninjas but 4 more? The snakes gasped; they look frightened.

"Pleassse, don't hurt usss!" A hypnobrai shouted.

"It'sss Kai! No! Don't take usss to the Dark Cassstle!" A Fangpyre shouted as he fell to his knees.

All the Ninjas glanced to past Kai. He shrugged and reply "What should we do with them? Beat them?"

Past Cole shook his head "No, it will be a waste of time. They didn't know you left the Dark Castle."

Past Kai nodded "Yeah, your right. Let's get back Ninjago back to its original place. And free from the skeletons control and-"

One snake interrupt while he waved his hands above his head "Did you sssay, get rid of the ssskeletonss?"

"Um, yeah. That's what he said." Said Jay.

"Can we help? Becaussse I wanted to get rid of the ssskeletons." A Constrictai said, taking one step ahead.

The Ninjas looked each from another. Past Kai shook his head while the others shrugged. Past Cole pondered about_ their_ help. Guess they want to get rid of the skeletons also. Maybe they want to take over and destroyed and harmed the pubic. Even scaring citizens of Ninjago and the Village. Though, it's better not being controlled or killed by you-know-who. Past Cole spoke up.

"Alright, you can help. But only fight the skeletons if you see one. If you lay a finger on us just once, that's how far you can go." Cole mused.

Kai looked to past Cole, look furious "I don't want them to follow!"

"Dude, look at them. They might be cowards and done horrible things, but look, this is important for all of us. Maybe we need some back up while you guys make the Mega Weapons." Past Cole said.

Kai closed his eyes and release a sigh. Past Cole been helping him for a while and his theory was always right. He glanced back to past Cole "Alright, alright! Fine. But I don't trust them. I'm not losing guard against those reptiles,"

Past Cole nodded and reply to the group of snakes "You can come. Just use sticks, rocks, or anything found in the forest to slow the skeletons."

The snakes cheered and immediately grabbed what the Earth Ninja said. Then the Ninjas started their vehicles and went off. The snakes had to go on bare foot. Except for Constrictai to make a tunnel for his comrades.

The Ninjas, Samaurai, Snakes, and Sensei approached on the Golden Peaks. The Ninjas vehicles transformed into the Golden Weapons of spinjitzu. Kai didn't feel any pain from the gun shot. It seems the pain killers really helps! Kai and the others taking a glimpse of the Golden Peaks. They started to walk and followed the trail leads to the core of the Golden Peaks.

For 20 minutes of walking towards the Golden Peaks, they finally arrived at the pit of the Golden Peaks. The present teams approached to see a good view of the Golden Peaks in the inside. The past Team are behind the present teams. The phenomenon going on inside the pit.

"Well, were here." Kai said to the group as he rested his hands on his hips.

Past Sensei and Nya approached to the present team "Okay, the history I read from the monitor. The birthplace of the Golden Weapons."

Past Sensei nodded "Yes, that is where my father made the Golden Weapons."

"So what should we do?" Kai asked.

"We need to show the Golden Weapons inside the Golden Peaks. We just combine the existed Golden Weapons." Past Sensei stated, using his bo staff and pointing into the pit.

Jay punched his hand using his fist "Alright! Okay past team, you-"

Suddenly, the past team shouts "Look, it's... Lloyd?"

"Huh?" The present team said in unison.

Past Lloyd approached to the Ninjas, out of shape "Guys! Uncle! My dad is coming!"

Past Kai approached "Why would we believe you? You harmed my friends! My sister! My dignity! Now I'm an enemy for Ninjago!"

"Yeah! And look what you did to the present team! And your dad, a.k.a Lord Garmadon, the menacing mad man harmed everyone! Especially Cole, look what you did to him?" Kai yelled. Jay and Zane turned to Cole. He agreed the Fire Ninja and Jay and Zane nod.

"Get out of I'll-"

Before past Kai sparred to Lloyd, Sensei commanding his student to stop. Past Kai raged, but he obeyed. "My nephew, you are saying that my brother is coming?" Past Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah right! I bet there's a tracking device attached on Lloyd so Lord Garmadon can find us here!" Kai snarled.

Past Lloyd sigh and start to walking away from the Ninjas "I'm sorry Kai... you're my- never mind. I'll go." Lloyd said, sadly looking at the ground.

The Ninjas exchanges look. But the present team disapprove looks. Lloyd disappeared from their site. Lloyd finally was far from the Golden Peaks. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Past Lloyd saw the Skull Trucks approaching to the trail. Lloyd evaded by stashing himself behind the rock as the Skull Truck passes by. He saw his dad on one of the vehicles. He was telling the truth. He wondered why that much vehicles in one row. There's no turning back to Ninjago City and so he decided to follow his dad.

* * *

The scene changes back to the Ninjas where they looked shocking of Lloyd's warning. So Sensei spoke up "Integrating. I know my nephew made some mistakes, but his warning of my brother arrival is helpful."

Zane interrupt "It is logical why Lloyd followed us. I sensed that he changed."

Past Jay interrupt "You know what's logical? It's illogical that Lloyd suddenly change? Nah, pass that."

Then the past team shouts "Guys, we have company! And this is what Lloyd was warning us!"

The present teams turn around and take a glimpse far from here. They saw multiple Skull Trucks heading towards them. All of the teams are in fighting stance and some of the snakes cowardly escaped in fear. Few Ninjas face palmed. Then past Kai commanding the snakes.

"Hey, you! Don't just stand there! Make yourself useful!"

The snakes exchanges look, they ran off. Once they reached to the Skill Trucks, whatever they had in hands, they threw everything what around them. Rocks, twigs, everything they can found. Fortunately, they taken down one Skull Truck and the truck crashes into the nature. (Impacted on the trees. Bone scattered.) But the Skull Truck scared most of them since they ran out of resources around them. And so, they ran off while the remaining (Four) Skull Trucks crashing through snakes and the wildness of nature.

Far from where the Ninjas stood, while the Skull Trucks closing in, Kai shook his head while he rested his hands on his hips with a reply.

"Well they did something useful... for once." Zane, Cole, and Jay nodded in agreement.

Now back to the Skull Trucks "Get yourself ready!" Wu warned the Ninjas.

The past and present teams are in fighting stance, grasping their weapons. Once the Skull Trucks arrived and slowed down infront of the Ninjas and samurai, past teams are in front while the rest behind them. Past Lord Garmadon chuckled.

"Ah all together in one spot. I've had it!" He spat furiously. The Ninjas still on curt.

"Leave us alone, Garmadon!" Kai yelled as he lifted his fist towards him.

"You Ninjas will never learn."

Before anyone react, past Lord Garmadon press the button and a missiles heading directly towards his brother. They did not expected to targeting his brother, or made his first move. Past Sensei get the hit. It happened in a flash of light. Sent him flying into the pit into the lava. The Ninjas and Nya gasped.

"Sensei!" Past team yelled.

The closest was the present teams. Kai shouts "Remember guys, anything happens to the past members!"

No time to think, the present rushed towards Sensei. Kai jumped first, Jay, then Zane, and Cole that tries to hold on to his brothers. They made a human pinches. Amazingly, Kai grabbed Sensei hands using his right hand. Merely saving his life. Then Cole heard Lord Garmadon yelled out.

"Seize them!" He commanded the skeletons. They charged blindly towards the Ninjas and Nya.

The past team fighting off the skeletons while the present tries to save Sensei. Past Cole shouts "We'll deal with the skeletons! Save Sensei!"

On the present team presentation, Kai tries to hang on to Sensei while the others grasping on their brothers leg. Cole tries to reel his brothers in with all his might. A slow progress but at least they are safe. Sensei legs almost met with the boiling point of the lava.

"Hang on Sensei! Cole will get us to the ground!" Kai shouted.

Sensei look from the lava to Kai "Thank you Kai." "No problem! Okay Cole, hurry up!"

Cole, using all his strength, reeling his teammates and Sensei to safety. Once the Ninjas and Sensei palms meet the ground, they gasping for Sensei safety.

Out of nowhere, the past team yelled. The present, Nya, and Sensei turned to the past team. They gasped to see each Ninjas are trapped of the wraith of the Skull Trucks. The Skull Trucks where it used to capture Nya in the past before Kai met his team. They dropped their Golden Weapons in stack and they struggled from the claws of the Skull Truck. What is he planning to do?

"Let. Me. Go!" Past Kai shouted while he ruthlessly whacked the bony claws. Past Cole squirmed as he tries to stretch the claws. Past Zane tries to scan the way out and for Jay, he give up.

The present teams are in fighting stance. They had taken down all the skeletons. It seems once the past Ninja finished their section of the skeletons, Lord Garmadon grabbed them without warning. Past Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane struggled as Lord Garmadon watches them squirming relentlessly.

"This is for disturbing my world, future Ninjas! Now, let's start the show!" He said while he has on his hand a red button. He press it.

The past Ninjas felt the bony hands slowly binding them. The Ninjas are gasping for air. The bone claws is squeezing the life out of them! Suddenly, the present Ninjas felt they're being constricted as well. The present collapsed to the ground, squirming to their dear lives. The past and present teams struggled and shrieking as the past themselves being constricted even tighter. Past Sensei became worried and rested his hand on Cole's back since he was the closest. The past shared the pain with the present. That doesn't look good! Past Nya tries to help but few skeletons from the Skull Trucks blocks her way.

"Brother! Stop this!" Sensei shouted while he propelled himself using his bo staff on the ground.

"Why? They interfered my world! Mostly that pesky Ninja Kai! He will pay dearly!" Past Lord Garmadon screeched while he slams his fists on the Skull Trucks.

"Let go of my brother and my friends!" Nya shouted, lifting her fist into the air. But behind the Skull Trucks, young Lloyd climbed on to the Skull Truck like a toddler. He climbed on to the Skull Truck where Kai is being held. He better hurry before it will be the end of the Ninjas.

"Make me!" Past Lord Garmadon taunted Nya.

On the floor, the Ninjas begged Sensei and Nya. "Help us... I can't...urgg." Jay warily said.

"Please help... us!" Zane added.

Cole didn't reply. He was about to fall unconscious. He became silent because he noticed the green sprout is on the Skull Truck.

Kai crawled to Cole "Cole... keep your... guard!" But Kai noticed Lloyd also. He remained silent.

"Ahh, the sound of agony." Lord Garmadon commented himself. He continued "Too bad that-"

Then the grip that held Kai has broken. Lloyd has freed Kai. Past Kai fell and landed on his feet with a scowl to Lord Garmadon. The Dark Lord angered.

"What the-" He noticing his son, Lloyd on the Skull Truck "Son! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry dad, I was chosen to be a Green Ninja! Destiny says it! And you're killing my friends! I don't want that!" Past Lloyd shouted.

While Lord Garmadon and Lloyd conversation are in progress, Kai regain his strength and went to his past himself. The Fire Ninja need to save his brothers now. Kai and past Kai helped to free the past brothers from the skeletons grasp. Kai managed to free Cole and Jay while the past Kai went to his Dragon Sword of Fire and free Zane. They landed on their feet and grab their weapons. Past Nya and Sensei helped Cole, Zane, and Jay to their feet as they reunite.

When Lord Garmadon turn back for a moment away from Lloyd to the Ninjas, he growled "No! No, no, no NONONO! MY SON BETRAYED ME! SKELETONS, KILL THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE, ALIVE!"

A dozen of skeletons charged. The past teams looked to the future selves and reply "Here, take our weapons and make the Mega Weapons." Past Cole said.

"But you need-"

"Just go! Cole and I already got another weapon we can use. And Nya and Sensei, get back because this going to be a terrific for the skeletons and Lord Garmadon." Past Kai smiled while he nudged his elbow to Cole.

"What are you going to use?" Kai asked curiously.

The past Ninjas turned their back to the present team to their view of the army of skeletons as they charged. Then past Kai spoke up.

"Tornado of creation!"

The present teams were tentative of what they are planning to make. Instead, the Ninjas got another idea but this will be crazy to deal with! The present team approached to the past themselves. Kai and Kai, Zane to Zane, and so on.

"We'll join!" Cole said.

The past team raised a brow. But no time to reply while the skeletons charging towards them. The Ninjas went back to back and crossed their arms from the back of their partner. **(Just like when Zane did spinjitzu with P.I.X.A.L on episode 4 of Rebooted.)** Once they firmly get into position, the Ninjas are ready.

"Earth!" Both Cole yelled.

"Fire!" Both Kai yelled.

"Ice!" Both Zane yelled.

"Lightning!" Both Jay yelled.

"Ninja-go!" All yelled and collided the power of spinjitzu together and created a Tornado of Creation. The Tornado of Creation is now 2 times the power and the size. So strong that it can engulfed everything in sight. The strength of the Tornado of Creation sucked in the skeletons, the vehicles, trees, rocks, and even Lord Garmadon! Past Lord Garmadon tries to hang on to what is near his surroundings but shortly after he got sucked in.

In few moments or second later, Lord Garmadon been kicked out from the Tornado of Creation by Kai. No need for him to joined their creation. Or Kai despised him. This is the most magnificent and the most dangerously of all the Ninjas had ever done!

Past Sensei and Nya gasped "Oh my fucking god! SENSEI, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BEFORE?!"

Past Sensei was speechless. He finally respond to Nya "My golly. The Ninjas ultimate move. Two groups of Ninja reunited and... double the power. This is the most drastic scene I've seen in my early age."

Once they slowed down their spinjitzu, they created a skeleton wall that block the Golden Peaks trails. The past and present Ninjas cheered happily because they successfully made and escape the consequences if they made a mistake. No consequences occurred! Lord Garmadon landed on the ground, moaning rubbing his head. Past Lloyd came out of the shadow and approached to the Ninjas while they cheered.

"That. Was. **Awesome!**" Past Jay yelled happily.

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Kai jumped happily.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Past Cole yelled happily as he high-five with future himself.

"This is magnificent! This is the first time in my history record to combine our power with our past selves! And we successfully did it!" Zane cheerfully joined the Ninjas walking with his past himself.

"I agree!" Past Zane cheered.

Past Nya approached to her brother and Jay "You guys are awesome!" Past Kai and Jay hugged her tightly.

Past Sensei approached, nodding "I am amazed, my fellow Ninjas and the future Ninjas. Impressive. Oh, why hello nephew,"

The Ninjas turned to Lloyd. They didn't say anything until Kai approached to Lloyd and rested his hand oh his head. Past Lloyd shut his eyes when Kai rested his hand on his head. He thought Kai might push him away but he didn't. He met with Kai chestnut colored eyes with a reply.

"Thanks." Kai said with a smile. He ruffled the Green Ninja hair and Lloyd smile.

Then Cole recaptured all the gangs attention "Okay guys, let's move on to the Mega Weapon."

The present team has the Golden Weapons. The slowly approached to the edge of the Golden Peaks. The Ninjas held it high and the Golden Weapons started to glow. Then the fire sphere came out from the lava pit and slowly coming towards the Ninjas with Golden Weapons on their hand. The Ninjas throw the Golden Weapons and the fire-ball engulfed it. The Ninjas stared in amazement. The next thing, the fire-ball faded and revealed a Mega Weapon. All the present four Ninjas stretched their hands and grab the Mega Weapon and held it together. They turned around to show the past gangs.

"Guys, I welcomed you... The Mega Weapon! This was made during our time." Kai said.

Past Nya became mesmerized of the beauty "Wow, its-"

Past Jay interrupt "Beautiful!" Nya nudged her elbow to Jay to snap out of his trance of the shiny weapon. Past Jay glanced to Nya and smiled.

Past Sensei is also amazed "So this is what my brother uses on your present time?"

"Yes Sensei. This weapon is use to grant wishes. But only to create, not destroy." Zane stated.

"Alright then, let's-"

The Ninjas conversation pierced by someone sounded vile. "You Ninjas!"

Past Lord Garmadon rose from the ground and the remaining skeletons went to his side. The past Ninjas gone to battle stance.

The scene changes to the present Ninjas with the Mega Weapon on each of the Ninja grasp together. Then Cole commanded his teammates.

"Guys, I got an idea. Go and protect me while I am going to make the wish."

"Are you sure?" Kai amused. Cole nodded. "Trust me,"

Three of the Ninjas releases their grip on the Mega Weapon and stood infront of Cole. They watched Lord Garmadon going towards the Ninjas, Lloyd, his brother, and Nya.

"It's over, Garmadon!" Past Kai shouted.

"No, soon I will return and-"

"Oh will you just shut the fuck up for once?!" Kai threatened.

He been interrupted by when someone threw a rock to Lord Garmadon. He dodged it and looked to see someone who threw it. It was Lloyd.

"Dad, enough!" Lloyd screeched. Anger gathers inside him.

Past Lord Garmadon ignored and focuses on the Ninjas. The doomsday has come to an end. Kai,past Nya, and Sensei take few steps ahead. The view for Lord Garmadon, seeing Kai in white cloak infront and behind him was the present team on the left and his gangs are on the are in heroic stance. Lord Garmadon scowled.

"Brother, you have won today. But I-"

Kai punched Lord Garmadon ruthlessly to his face. Sent him flying to the skeleton wall. The skeletons looked at Lord Garmadon like the wall is watching you. Lord Garmadon rubbed his head and look at Kai once more.

Kai was the one to respond "Hero rise, Lord Garmadon!" (This speech is from Chapter 4 around the end.)

"You are getting in my nerves! You piece of-"

Past Lord Garmadon conversation been interrupted by an earthquake appear out of nowhere. The Ninjas are feeling the same thing and they notices far from here, the trees are disappearing. Then everyone saw the light from the sky hit the ground of Ninjago. Lord Garmadon felt something fading behind him. The skeletons are fading.

"Lord Garmadon! We're disappearing and-" The skeleton haven't finished his sentence in face in fact they completely faded into nothingness.

The earthquake strike again and it was much heavier and harsh than the last. Past Kai shouts "What's going on?"

"I made the wish!" Cole shouted.

The earthquake continuously strikes and shake the Ninjas. A lot of event triggered throughout Ninjago. Then Sensei started to disappearing. The past Ninjas gasped.

"Sensei!" Past Kai yelled.

"The past is changing!" Zane yelled.

Jay and Kai went to Cole "Cole, what did you wished for?"

Cole trembled. He thought he made a mistake on the wish. Or he did successfully made a wish. The world and the past themselves are fading "I-I wished to-"

The earthquake rumbled harshly. Past Nya and Zane are in progress of disappearing. Then Jay.

"Ahhh! I can see though my hands!" Past Jay yelled as he tried to feel his hands. The light is getting closer. Engulfing Ninjago City already and the light is getting closer on the Golden Peaks. Zane tries to control his balance against the earthquake while Jay panicked, lifting his arms wide above his head flailing his arms. Cole cannot move since the Mega Weapon drained his strength. All he can do is to watch them fading. For Kai, he saw the past himself has disappeared. And past Cole is in progress of disappearing. He ran to the past Cole.

"Cole!"

"Kai," Past Cole calmly turned to the future Fire Ninja. His legs and waist already disappeared.

"Cole, thanks for helping me!" Kai shouted with a smile. But he can't do anything to stop him from disappearing. His last good-bye to his companion that saves his life, keep his promise, and protecting his team and his own.

"Your welcome,"

"Where will you go?" Kai said, wondering.

Past Cole shrugged his shoulder "Beats me. Whatever I get drifted somewhere, thanks for all your help. And... good-bye."

"Wait," Past Cole look at him, raising a brow. Kai unequipped his white cape and throw it to past Cole. He grab it and stared. He look from the cape to Kai.

"You know, you shouldn't thank me. You should thank the guy that is with you right now... and I know where to put this." Cole smiled. He was explaining the present Cole. Kai smiled and nodded. And so, past Cole disappeared and nowhere to be seen.

The light is getting closer, Lord Garmadon disappeared. Lloyd, the Green Ninja disappeared. The bounty, Ultra Dragon, the falcon, are now fading. Kai stood stiffly and soon the light engulfed him. Next was Zane. Then Jay. And Cole knelt on the Mega Weapon near the Golden Peaks been engulfed by the light. The light engulfed Ninjago and the universe. Everything but white.

* * *

**AN- **The Tornado of Creation. That's why! Is this awesome idea?! Action! I will add this information how I made this story and why. IS IT AWESOME IDEA!? I'M AWESOME! I seriously impressed about the last battle of all.


	19. The event after the battle of the Ninjas

**AN- **This is the extra scene for the characters during the battle of the Ninjas on Golden Peaks.

By the way, I released 2 chapters. Please read chapter 18 before this!

* * *

**Past Pythor P.O.V.**

Those Ninjas, suckers! Finally got the fangblades. I must reach to The Lost City of Ouroboros to awaken the Great Devourer! Foolish Ninja! How easy to minipulate them!

So they are more Ninjas... I don't careless. I rather have my fangblades! If I release the Great Devourer, then it will consumes the skeletons and Lord Garmadon! That's my plan! I'm supposed to control Ninjago City!

I slither across the heatwaves and Sea of Sands. Humans cannot withstand this heat. How lucky to be a snake.

I finally arrived... The Lost City of Ouroboros!

While I am getting close to the statue of the Great Devourer, I pulled out the fangblades. I noticed how shiny it is. The black Ninja polished my treasures. Thanks!

I pulled out the blue fangblade; stood there amazement how the fangblades are in my hands! When I put the blue fangblade inside the rock, an earthquake strike out of nowhere. I tried to regain my balance. I rested my palm on the rock as I tightly grasped my treasure.

Then I notice a light hit on the ground. It came from the sky! What the fuck?

Another earthquake strike again. The fangblades fell off the bag and landed on the ground. I hissed.

"Aw come on!"

I leaped off the statue of the Great Devourer. As I bend down to get the fangblades, my palm is disappearing. Disappearing?!

"What the fuck?!" I shouted.

I looked at my hands. Both can be seen through! What is going on here?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Ninjas!

Of course they tried to ruined my plans! I got the fangblades on my clutch and went back up the statue.

When I about to put another fangblade onto the socket, I saw the light has engulfed half of the ancient ruins. No! What is this light? God?

I noticed my body is halfway through disappearing! What is this light? STOP! NO! DON'T GET NEAR ME!

NO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Past Lou P.O.V**

I hope my son is alright. Of course he is! He's a Ninja and he saved me and the prisoner away from the Dark Castle! Heck, he done all of those stuff by himself! I'm proud of him!

I stayed at the Village where the Ninja Ultra Dragon took us to safety. Cole told the location where the skeletons took over. He said this is the last remaining Village. I guess I can't go back home and practiced my lessons.

I sat quietly on the couch of the motel. I drank my lemon tea to calm myself down. I'm worried that my son, Cole is going out alone against those stupid skeletons! But he didn't told me about his companion. Wearing white cape.

I saw Kai was on Lord Garmadon side. He also told me his team has been suspended. If we didn't live with the skeletons then I would like to offer my son back home.

The Village need some repair. The kids and the adults were happy of two heroes who saved the village against the skeletons. My son Cole and his companion. My son saved the village! I could sing to HONORED my son heroic skill!

Then an earthquake erupted out of nowhere. What in the Ninjago? I dropped my tea and ran off outside what is going on causing this catastrophe.

Once I stormed outside of my motel, I saw the villagers stormed out of their home. The villagers pointing at the sky. I take a quick look. I gasped.

"What is that?" I shouted.

I didn't get any respond. All I get was screaming villagers responsiveness. They are running for their lives. Then the villagers noticing the body parts are disappearing. Now they gone ballistic. I tried to asked the passing by villager running in terror. I caught an young man and questioning what is going on here.

"It's the end of the world!" The man shrieked. He shake off my grip and ran off away from the light. When he shakes my grip, I tried to stretched my hand and I gasped. My hand is gone! I saw the villagers are disappearing. They grabbed their children and-

WAIT, WHERE IS MY SON?! I need to find my precious son! He's the only one I had! Cole!

I ran around to find him or his companion in the village. I can't find him anywhere!

"Cole!" I shouted.

My waist already disappeared. The light is getting close. What is this light? Is this the end of the world? No, Cole would tell me. I guess my son is on a mission.

The light is close... It's too bright... I can't see! Then everything turn white.

* * *

**Past Skales P.O.V**

Argg! Why and I deserved to stay behind bars?! Lord Garmadon is always a coward! Locking me in his Dark Castle with Skalidor, Fangtom, and the others in a small room?! Why?

I use my staff to hit the bars repeatedly. Nothing! How dare he put me behind the bars in the attic?! My hypnotizing skill does not work on those lifeless freaks! Next time, I will NEVER trust him and his son! Mark my words!

I been here for months! I'm starving and how the skeletons don't even know we, living things need nutrition! Stupid, stupid, mother fucking Lord Garmadon terd! I will strangle you and use your skeletons as a toothpick! STUPID, STUPID-

"Skalesss, thisss isss pointlessss! We cannot budge the barsss." Fangtom said.

I turned around and I stared at him with anger "Don't tell me what to do! I wanted to get out!" I snapped.

"Lloyd and Kai put usss in the attic for reasssonsss. They are smarter than they expected." Acidicus said.

They are right. Lloyd and Kai are WAY smarter for putting us in the basement. Skalidor can help us escape easily! I want to get out! Usually Pythor came to save us and force us to joined his side. But not this time.

I turned back to my comrades and the general "Let'sss find a way out! NOW! I don't want to be in Lloyd'sss toy chessst!" I yelled when I violently tapped onto Acidicus chest. I immediatelt backed away when my hand went through his chest!

"WHAT THE-?!"

"Skalesss, your disssappearing!" One hypnobrai panicked.

Then I noticed the other disappeared. Oh boy, what the fuck is going on here!

"Let me out!" I raged as I went to the bars and ruthlessly slammed my staff against the bars. My staff disappeared! No!

When I turn back to the tribes, they are not there! They disappear before I do! What the- the light? I notice the light is getting close near my bar. Oh no. Who did this? What is this light? The earthquake came out of nowhere? Is this is the end of the world? Is it-

Everything turn white.

* * *

**No one P.O.V**

As the light consumed Ninjago City, Sea of Sand, Jamarnikai Village, and all what the Ninjas traveled together throughout Ninjago, it leaves nothing but a bright light eating what stand on its way.

* * *

**AN- **Last chapter is coming up! The end of the story is coming up. Sad though but that's how it ends!

**Stay tuned!**


	20. Epilogue

**AN- **Well, the last chapter.

The first part will be somewhere... where Kai drifted somewhere in the light. The others? They feel the same. Kai is in charge of thinking. The parenthesis from the Ch 1-5 remember?

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_(Urg...)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
_(H-huh?) _

...

...

_(__What's going on? Why is it feels... warm. Wait, am I dead?)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey Cole, you can stop. Being bully to a dummy, what did he ever did to you?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
"Ha ha, okay."

_(Did I hear this before?)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wanna train Kai?"

_(Wait, This sounds familiar.)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_(The voice sounded like Cole... and mine. All I see is bright light surrounds me and this screeching noise echoing through the room.)_

...

...

_(...The weird noise is getting louder.)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_(Okay, I'm alive. And this noise is fucking loud! But where is my team? Wait, I hear it again. Whoa, its my voice! I sound handsome! Wait of minute, is this-)_

...

"Sure, since I got nothing else to do while Nya, Sensei, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd went off somewhere in Ninjago Cit-"

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kai shouted harshly, eyes widen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cole shouted the same thing with Kai.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai shouted again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cole shouted loudly.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" Kai shouted to Cole.

"W-what? K-Kai? Is that you?" Cole stuttered; he blinked a few times, holding a bo staff as he narrowed his eyes to Kai infront of him.

Kai blinked a few times "C-Cole?"

Kai and Cole scrutinizing their surroundings. The Fire and Earth Ninjas are breathed heavily like they had done errands. What the Ninjas found themselves on the bounty training deck. Bounty hovering on the skies. Right underneath the bounty is Ninjago City. Unable to speak; they got no idea what the heck is going on.

Kai was the one to respond with an incomplete sentence "Are we-?"

Cole interrupt with a surprising look "Wait of minute Kai, were we training here?"

Kai and Cole look eye to eye. They rushed to the rail of the bounty to see the view. Eyes widen and a shocking glimpse that right infront of them is Ninjago City. Citizens of Ninjago City walking on the streets, cars driving across the street, hot dog stand on the concrete pavement, and seeing Jay and Nya walking towards the anchor. Kai and Cole backed away from the rail and they look each other with disbelieves.

"Are we... back where we started?" Kai questioned the Earth Ninja.

"I guess. Think of it, we were training and after this, this is where exactly where Jay and Nya arrived with nuts and bolts on their hands to fix the Ultra Sonic Raider." Cole said, interpreted the mystery.

Just then Jay and Nya place their feet on the deck of the bounty. Kai remembered Nya embrace him with a hug. She rose to Kai and give her brother a hug. Kai slowly rise his arms and crossed over her back. He misses his sister. Yes, past Nya he encountered her in the past. But there's no need to keep an eye on her past sister since there _was_ another Kai... the past himself.

Jay went to Cole and whispered "Cole, did you remember like you know, the skeletons?"

"So Kai was right. Oh, and what you said, yea-" He used the same tone as Jay.

Nya notices Jay and Cole are having a conversation. She let go of Kai and look at Jay as she interrupt "Jay, are you talking about your fantasy story to them?"

Jay reacted Nya chat and reply "Nya! It's true! You don't remember?"

"No, like I said, I don't." Nya said, denying Jay concise story.

She continued "You know, I'll be busy fixing my communicator. I don't want to start this debate... or jump into conclusions of Jay fantasy story. See you guys later and have some fun with Jay's fantasy story." She giggled and waved once as she strolled to the bounty control room. Soon she enter the control room, leaving the Ninjas on the training deck.

Kai went to Jay "What is she talking about?"

Jay turn to Kai and grabbed both his shoulder and shake him. He thought Kai don't remember and Cole included. He shouts "Dude! Remember? The incident?! The past?! I told Nya about it and she doesn't remember! Who am I?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kai slapped Jay to get his senses "Dude! You're not the only one! We remember the past incident!" Kai shrieked. Jay rubbed his cheek where Kai slapped him.

Cole budged in the Ninjas conversation "Hey, hey! Guys, calm down! Let's remember about this day."

The Ninjas listening to the leader speech "Look, I remember when me and Kai went to the super marke-"

Immediately, Jay interrupt as he looked panicked "The supermarket! We need to go! Zane and Lloyd are there, remember!"

Cole and Kai exchanges glance. They remember now. Immediately, they went to the chains and headed off to the road of Ninjago City. They could use the communicator but they rather see him safety.

* * *

Once the Ninjas reached to the supermarket entrance, they saw Sensei sat on the floor, meditating on the left of the entrance. Sensei rise his eyelids to hear foorsteps running towards him. It was his students.

"Hm?" Jay was the one to speak while he rise his arms high and wriggling them "Sensei! Did you fought any snakes?!"

Sensei rose by propelling his knees "Why no. I haven't seen any snakes, Jay. Why? Does the bounty detected snakes around this area?"

The Ninjas froze; why this is the spot where the snakes appeared for battle. The Ninjas give another a shocking glance. Just in time, Zane and Lloyd exited the supermarket carrying their groceries. The first thing Zane noticing was his brothers arrive.

"Greetings," Zane said.

Lloyd noticed the Ninjas "Oh, where did you guys came from? The skies?"

Kai shrugged his shoulder "Basically, yeah." He throw his thumb at the bounty. Precisely what Kai was talking about.

Lloyd half smiled "Mmm, clever."

Sensei recaptured the three Ninjas "Now back to the snakes. Did you detect any snakes?"

Kai, Cole, and Jay look around the parking lot. There is nothing here but only cars, trucks, and citizens entering the stores. The Ninjas respond their sensei by a blank face from each Ninjas. Cole was the one to responded to shook his head to hos teacher. Sensei didn't bother so he start walking away, leaving the Ninjas with Zane and Lloyd. Jay approached to Lloyd and give him a helping hand on those groceries.

"Thanks Jay." Lloyd said as he handed one bag to Jay.

"Your welcome!"

Cole and Kai rose to Zane "Zane, do you remember the skeletons? The past-"

Zane interrupt "Yes. We are back on the day when the snakes stormed the supermarket. I asked Lloyd but he doesn't remember."

Cole rubbed his chin and whispers"Made sense! Think of it guys, we entered the past only. Nya, Sensei, and Lloyd don't remember us since they didn't traveled with us. And even in the past them, they don't remember anything."

Cole responsiveness about the past was correct. Zane wondered why they don't remember so he ask his leader "But may I ask you, Cole."

"Sure, what is it?" Zane responds "What did you wished for?"

The Ninjas excluded Lloyd eyed on their leader. He felt their gaze and nodded once with a smirk "Oh, I haven't had a chance to tell you guys. You'll see. Around 3 p.m, let's go to the ancient ruins. But at least 2 miles far from The Lost City of Ouroborous. You guys will be... quite to be true."

Kai went to Cole and nudged his elbow to his arm "Hmmm, your words are charming. So its a surprise?" Cole nodded.

Then Lloyd interrupt "Come on guys, let's go back to the bounty." The Ninjas take a quick glance at Lloyd and nodded.

Cole approached to Zane "Hey, let me help you with those groceries."

Zane reply "Thank you," He handed his left bag of groceries to Cole.

As he grabbed the bag, he suddenly felt aching pain from his wrist. He dropped the groceries and held his wrist as he winced. The Ninjas and Lloyd heard their leader squeaked and turned to him. Jay place his groceries on the floor and Lloyd remained stiffened. He was grasping his right wrist and the Ninjas rushed to him.

"Cole? Are you okay?" Kai questioned the leader responsive.

Cole shook his head. He rolled his sleeve and eyes widen. His right wrist injury wrapped in fabric cloth was still there. The Ninjas also shocked and saw it themselves.

"What the-? My wrist and- wait my neck," He pulled his collar down and his hidden clothing down. His teammates gasped that Cole's neck been aided while he fingered his neck and feel the cloth. Shocking to be true. Since they saw Cole wounded area been treated, Kai did the same. He rolled down his shoulder and gasped. The Ninjas saw Kai's left shoulder been treated. Speechless.

"My shoulder doesn't hurt. Why don't I feel it?" Kai said, responded to his brothers.

Zane reply "The pain killers lasted for days. But what I am concern, why do you still have the injury?"

"And my neck and my wrist. What about that?" Cole use the same tone as Zane.

When Zane remember Cole said they are the only one to remember the adventure of the past. And added they are the only one travel back in time. He said "We enter the past. We may be back where we started, but we are not off the hook."

Cole nodded and reply while he rolled his sleeve to concealing his injuries "I understand he's saying. Everything follow us. Our memory remains and the physical damage."

"Like a scar. A scar that cannot be regenerated what is already left." Kai said, eyes widen.

"Oh! Wait, is my back better?" Jay said while he showed his back and removed his top of his Ninja garb.

"Your back is recovering, brother. Let's head back, we'll discussed further more private elsewhere." Zane said while he knelt to pick the groceries that Cole accidentally dropped by the searing pain. The Ninjas agree the Ice Ninja and start walking away from the supermarket.

* * *

On the bounty, above the Sea of Sand, when the time was about to hit 3 p.m, the Ninjas gathered on the training deck excluded Nya, Sensei, and Lloyd. Where Cole explains about the surprise far from the ancient ruins. They're waiting for answers.

"So Cole, what is it?" Kai questioned the Earth Ninja as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, a few minutes..."

When the time strikes at 3, they took a glance at the ancient ruins. Out of nowhere, a large sandwich magically popped out in the middle of The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Ninjas eyes widen. A large sandwich? Then Cole chortled to laughter. Jay nudged his elbow to Cole.

"Dude, what the hell is that? A sandwich? IS that what you wished for? It's ridiculous!"

Cole take few steps ahead and turned to his brothers "You don't get it, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked while he gestured his hand in wonder.

"On this exact time, that's where we went to our mission." Cole stated.

"Huh? What did you do?" Zane said, confused.

"Simple, your ideas to use the Mega Weapon won't help us or prospects of freedom or anything. What did I aspired? I simply changed Lord Garmadon wish and his focus on someone else than us today." Cole said with a smile.

Zane eyes widen and reply "I get it. You changed Lord Garmadon wish and mind about Lloyd joining his side for your idea. You are saying that his wish never happen."

"Exactly!" Cole said while pointed at Zane words.

"But why the sandwich?" Kai said.

Cole nodded and reply "Just for the snakes to keep them distracted. I wish to change Lord Garmadon wish and mind for a reward for his slaves that happened few days ago on our present time. So Lord Garmadon completely forgotten his demising plan for Lloyd changing his mind joining 'his' side." He squinted his fingers on the air for saying precisely.

The Ninjas came to Cole and cheered his idea. The Ninjas lightly punched Cole for making an retarded/awesome wish. Glad that they have a leader that think to his feet and a witty one.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest." Cole said while he stretched his arms.

"You should. You have a rough day today and the drugs keeping you awake." Zane applied. The one that knocked out and another growth and sustained his energy. Combination of those are not a pretty one.

The Ninjas allowed him pass while Cole responded his brothers with a nod. He went to the room while the remaining Ninjas on the training deck, watching the view of the large ham sandwich on the bounty.

* * *

The scene changed on Cole when he entered his room. He sank his head on the pillow. Suddenly, he felt his pillow in odd position. The left side is rather hard and boosts his pillow. He propelled himself using his elbow and lift his pillow and paused. He lifted the white cloak and scrutinized the item.

"Hm, this is what Kai wore. But why is it here?" He murmured.

Suddenly he heard someone coming from the hallway towards the room. He stashed the cloak hurriedly back to his pillow and laid back down the bed, eyes closed. It was Kai. He saw Cole sleeping on his bed. But he knew he's fake sleeping.

"Hey idiot, I know your not sleeping." Kai said while he sat on his bed.

Cole lifted his head "Damn. How did you know?"

"You were talking to yourself. I can clearly hear it from the hallway. You're horrible whispering to yourself." Kai said while he crossed his chest by his arms, leaning on the bed side wall.

"Okay, you got me red-handed. What's up?"

"Nah, just need some rest to heal my shoulder. It ache, but not that bad." He shrugged his shoulders.

Cole sank his head back to his pillow and close his eyes "I got nothing to say. I'm exhausted. I'll see you in few hours."

"Alright, see you. And it's great to be back home." Kai said while he sank his head on the pillow.

"Do tell brother," Cole replied.

"Oh, and Cole, thanks for being there for me."

Cole didn't do anything a lot in the past. But what the past himself action, he would do the same. Saving Kai and his teammates. He knew he was saying. He reply "Your welcome." He showed a faint smile.

In few minutes, Kai already fell into a deep sleep. He's exhausted from the adventure he had in the past. Helping citizens and the past team. Without his help, the Ninjas time will stayed permanent and everything will crumble. He saved 2 eras at once. A Ninja risked his life to save the past and restored the present time. Cole was about to fall asleep. But what is on his mind, he remember the adventure strangely. The past himself memory adventure send to the present. Cole finally fell into slumber. The adventure of Kai was intense, drastic, and magnificent for risking his life. He is a true hero of Ninjago and the rest of his team.

* * *

**AN- **Thanks for reading all my chapters! I'm going to plan another story. This time, has lots of Humor, Drama, Action, hint of Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and dramatic stunts of life or death of 2 choices of their family!

What kind of choice? I'll tell you a spoiler, 2 people about to fall into their death and one Ninja has to save one. Don't worry, the other will be spared. Can't tell more. It's Rated K+ and one OC like an enemy. Soon, school is coming up so I won't do as much update like every 1-2 days. Or I have to update every weekends.

**See you next time everyone!** I got no plan for a squeal... unless someone give me an idea that is related to this story.


End file.
